Amor Imposible
by AkemiMizuki
Summary: El sentimiento que siempre han tenido en sus entrañas devorandolos vivos, se mantiene como una llama encendiendo sus cuerpos y corazones a través de los años. Pero cuando Odin muere y Thor toma el poder como rey, debe tomar la decisión de casarse con alguien que no ama, arriesgando a perder a Loki o luchar por su amor.
1. Capítulo 1

Era un día como cualquiera del mes de abril donde el viento soplaba moviendo los árboles en el pequeño jardín donde solía sentarse con su madre a hablar sobre las galaxias y los nueve reinos, el único lugar en el cual sentía algo de calma luego de la tormenta que lo inundaba y aprisionaba en el sufrimiento perecedero que le impedía seguir adelante con su vida.

Y es que habían sucedido muchas cosas después de ser derrotado por los vengadores, aunque fue descubierta la manipulación de Thanos en su cerebro todavía fue sentenciado a cumplir una condena de arresto domiciliario por sus anteriores crímenes; Thor continuaba muy enojado y decepcionado por las traiciones pasadas tanto que no le hablaba, para remachar Odin había muerto por culpa de Hela, dejando al tronador con todo el poder para ser rey y también con la necesidad de buscar una nueva reina, por cierto había elegido a Sif para tal función.

De hecho, esa semana había sido una de las peores para el hechicero porque el matrimonio de Thor con la joven guerrera se había concretado entre fiestas y festines enormes llenos de música que le provocaban ganas de vomitar.

_¿Se preguntarán porque tanto odio? ¿No se supone debe ser feliz porque su hermano se case?_

Era fácil deducir la razón de su descontento, estaba enamorado del arrogante rey y se encontraba celoso, triste porque el tronador había elegido una esposa, obviamente le dejaría de lado por ella.

Las demás personas se encontraban felices porque el tronador se casaría excepto su persona que le causaba tanto sufrimiento que inclusive deseaba marcharse lejos de allí y no volver jamás para no ver a su amado con alguien que nunca sería él, aunque no era capaz de alejarse demasiado de la persona que más le hacía daño.

Era masoquista al estar a su lado, aun si eso le lastimara cada día mas.

Parecía un cuento de hadas romántico donde el príncipe elige a la doncella más hermosa que resulta ser su amiga de la infancia y se casan para vivir felices para siempre, al menos eso decía la muchedumbre sobre el matrimonio, pero él sabía la verdad... Sif era la elegida puesto que Odin antes de morir le hizo prometer al tronador que debía casarse con ella incluso estaban comprometidos desde niños, solo que el príncipe de Asgard no deseaba aquel compromiso hasta le dejo claro a su padre que nunca se casaría con alguien que no amara realmente pero las cosas cambiaron porque ahora había aceptado tal responsabilidad de un matrimonio político con la intención de satisfacer a su pueblo que pedía a gritos un heredero o una reina y probablemente también lo hacía por la memoria de su difunto padre.

Después de todo era un hombre de palabra.

Según Loki al tronador le gustaban las damiselas en peligro como Jane, no alguien como Sif que era poderosa por sí misma y no necesitaba protección.

_Desde niños el hechicero persistentemente la había odiado sobre todo porque la guerrera lo trataba mal igual a los tres guerreros viéndole como si fuese inferior, también ella solía competir por la atención del tronador. Claro que sentía que no podía competir con una chica, aunque era capaz de convertirse en una, si bien el tronador casi nunca la escuchaba dado en ese tiempo era capaz de manipularlo fácilmente._

_Igualmente, aunque lo odiara Sif termino ganando porque Thor era suyo, se desposaría con su platónico amor, era la elegida para ser la próxima reina._

_Se preguntaba ¿Cómo sería estar con una persona que te escoja a ti, seas el centro del universo y te amé con todo el corazón?_

_Suponía nunca podría experimentar algo por el estilo porque su amor nunca había sido correspondido y no era capaz de amar a alguien que no fuera el rubio bobo._

_Posiblemente, aunque no fueran familia no podrían estar juntos debido a que eran tan diferentes, parecía de mundos distintos... El rubio musculoso era el popular y el terminaba siendo el nerd de una película cliché, lo único que los unía era su hermandad, pero eso también los separaba porque no buscaba un amor fraternal si no uno que para la sociedad era enfermizo, asqueroso._

_Desear al propio hermano, aunque fuese adoptivo es algo considerado repugnante._

_Había sentido deseos sucios por el guerrero durante mucho tiempo, le tocaba queriendo mucho más que una caricia tierna y la ansiedad por sus besos le hacía enloquecer y delirar..._A lo mejor Loki toda la vida le había amado no obstante la primera vez que capto lo que sucedía fue cuando vio al tronador con la mortal por primera vez, en ese preciso instante sintió dolor, un dolor tan fuerte que no había experimentado antes y allí fue donde se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos iban más allá de lo meramente amistosos, hubiese deseado nunca haberlo descubierto y seguir viviendo en la ignorancia como cuando era niño.

Thor había sido su primer amor y su ultimo porque nunca fue capaz de amar a nadie más.

A ese sufrimiento constante que mata lento se le llama amor no correspondido, platónico o unilateral que viene solo de un sentido el amor profundo, vivir milenios amando a alguien que lo ve simplemente como un mejor amigo o como un pequeño hermano, es toda una tragedia o una espantosa tortura medieval.

Cuando el embaucador se vio atrapado y vulnerable sin saber cómo expresarse o con miedo a que la gente se diera cuenta de su pecado trato de ocultarlo sin embargo esos celos crecieron cada vez más hasta causar problemas. Se volvió ilógico y con el único objetivo de llamar la atención de su amado se hundió en el abismo hasta que termino convertirse en un villano; únicamente de esa forma fue un ser preciado al menos por un tiempo... Disfruto cuando sus ojos siempre estaban orientados a él, sus manos siempre tocaban su piel y era tierno, era también salvaje y Loki sentía satisfecho que todas esas sensaciones las provocaba el mismo.

Fue sublime enloquecerlo con su esencia, quería estar en su mente obsesivamente, aunque sea de mala forma lograría sus objetivos perversos de adueñarse completo de su tiempo y pensamientos. Si bien lamentablemente ese camino tampoco resulto tan bien como pensó porque luego de tanto juego el rubio simplemente se cansó, se rindió como si todas las palabras de amor fraternal cayeran como cristal roto y Loki se quedó sin nada, sin ser su hermano pequeño o su enemigo letal porque ya no significa más que una molestia absurda que no debería existir.

_No le queda de otra que amarle en silencio, guardando aquel secreto hasta la tumba._

_Thor nunca lo sabría._

_Y aun bajo todas las circunstancias negativas que pesaban, seguiría queriendo a alguien que nunca le amaría de vuelta._

Le duele en el alma quererlo tanto, claro que duele como una horrible quemadura que se expande hasta matar.

No ambicionaba encontrarse con la feliz pareja comprometida, ya había llorado suficiente por el idiota rubio que adora con toda su alma y su basta indiferencia que le lastiman cada día más; sin embargo, desde adolecente sabía que llegaría el día en el cual Thor sentaría cabeza con una hermosa mujer tan acorde a su estatus y pensó estar listo para ese fatídico momento horrible si bien no fue el caso, aún era incapaz de ver su amor con alguien más y fingir estar feliz cuando su corazón se quebraba en miles de pedazos que anhelaban su cariño.

Sabia mentir mejor que nadie, aparentar no debería ser algo difícil luego de tantos años haciéndolo... Una sonrisa falsa cuando el corazón se desangra, pero le resultaba casi imposible mantenerse estable, como si no le importara cuando se moría por dentro.

¡Es tan patético!

Enamorado de una persona que no le ama, anhelando su mirada y esperando el mínimo roce para sonreír... Sabe bien que es el amor clandestino y aunque duele o sea una aberración, no puede dejar de amarle tan fuerte que siente no puede respirar.

Su corazón traicionero no deja de latir como loco por él.

Al terminar su reflexión se dirigió al área del comedor para disfrutar de su almuerzo, los amigos de Thor están hablando con este como de costumbre de cosas triviales como las mujeres sensuales, las guerras venideras, la cerveza fría y sus triunfos.

Al contrario, él toda la vida ha estado solo, nunca tuvo amigos quizá era demasiado intelectual para hablar cosas banales y cuando se comunicaba era para manipular, la persona más cercana era el mismo rubio, no obstante hubo un tiempo donde el tronador le humillaba o le trataba con el mínimo de respeto, era demasiado arrogante por eso sabia no era capaz de reinar, pero ahora había cambiado y le trataba simplemente como si el no existiera o fuese un vil criminal que no merece respirar a su lado, lo ignoraba con gusto, aunque sus amigos seguían siendo unos imbéciles.

Al menos antes su odio mostraba que le interesaba algo, pero la indiferencia es un arma mortal que mata de formas bestiales... Ser villano ya no funcionaba para llamar o mantener su constante atención.

Probablemente Thor no se imaginaba el dolor que le infringía y quizá ni siquiera le importaba.

No tiene apetito menos al ver a Sif tomando al hombre de la mano y él le sonríe de forma hermosa, le duele ver que hacen una hermosa pareja, tan perfecta e ideal como debería ser. Cuanto daría por estar en su lugar, desearía tener esa sonrisa, que Thor le tomara la mano de ese modo... Vive demasiado en aquellas fantasías donde puede ser feliz inclusive siendo su amigo, se siente miserable y desvía la mirada con tristeza para que nadie note como le lastima.

¿Por qué siente algo tan repulsivo por su propio "hermano"?

Ya es suficiente monstruo desagradable siendo un gigante de hielo para que también lo que siente lo convierta en un pervertido del peor nivel.

Desearía que esos sentimientos desaparecieran porque si no sintiera nada, no tendría dolor al verlo con su prometida y podría ser libre, no pensaría en el cada momento como una maldición.

Decide marcharse a su habitación, se siente asfixiado estando en aquella cárcel llamada Asgard aunque el rey fue indulgente con sus crímenes luego de tratar de conquistar Midgard y lo dejaron quedarse... Nada volvió a ser igual si antes lo odiaban ahora las personas lo miraban con repudio como si le tuvieran repulsión y no tiene a nadie con quien hablar, está completamente solo en ese mundo fantasioso.  
En esos momentos extraña a su madre, era la única que sentía interés por sus palabras y lo escuchaba, contrario Odin que persistentemente había preferido a Thor.

También extraña lo que tenía en el pasado con el tronador, aunque eso asimismo dolía, era devastador ser tratado como su hermanito cuando deseaba besarlo y acostarse con él entre gemidos, caricias pasionales... Aun si tuviera solo su cuerpo, la lujuria estaría satisfecho sin embargo no tenía nada más que la fría indiferencia.

Cuando eran más cercanos se había sentido tan atraído que le costaba estar cerca y cuando este le tocaba sentía un calor recorrer su cuerpo hambriento de pasión, lo deseaba tanto que debía ir al baño a tocarse para saciar sus deseos impuros y luego se sentía culpable de fantasear que el príncipe del trueno le agarraba a la fuerza en un mar de ímpetu, luego fingir y actuar como si fuese un hermano pequeño era incomodo, lascivo.

Se fue a tomar aire al balcón donde por desgracia puedo apreciar desde lo alto como Thor da una vuelta con la doncella, sus lágrimas caen sin darse cuenta; hace un extraño clon parecido al tronador para que le abrase es tan falso que duele.

Apetece sentirse amado por una vez en su vida.

No quiere estar solo

A veces desea haber sido criado en otra parte para no tener lazos de hermandad y quizá así tener una oportunidad con él, pero es estúpido después de todo el tronador le gusta las mujeres de hermosa figura no los hombres con autoestima baja que se cubren con presunción.

Nunca se enamoraría de él.

Todavía siente que si hubiera vivido en las tierras heladas siendo una princesa quizá hubiese tenido alguna posibilidad, luego recuerda ese amor nunca pasaría después de todo Thor jamás sentiría deseos por un gigante de hielo, los odia tanto que les ve como monstruos probablemente vomitaría antes de besar alguien de su raza del asco que les debe tener.

Pero de esa forma al menos no sería repulsivo, si alguien supiera sobre sus sentimientos prohibidos sería expulsado de Asgard, seria repudiado más de lo que es.

Y perdería al tronador para siempre.

Siente dolor por lo imposible que es su pasión, pero no puede evitar estar enamorado.

Lo quiere tanto que duele.

Pero él nunca ha sido suyo.

Nunca lo será.

* * *

Buenas, un proyecto que quiero hacer así que no se si les gusta la idea... Es un crossover entre marvel con el personaje Shazam

Probablemente sea algo corto, con pocas palabras.

Gracias por leer y apoyar mis locas ideas xD

Gracias también a girlutena por ser el primer comentario.


	2. Capítulo 2

Dentro de un año sería la esperada boda del rey, los organizadores estaban planificando dicho evento con emoción y el pueblo seguía contento por tal cerebración. Mientras nuestro protagonista llegaba a pensar seriamente en estropear el matrimonio como lo hizo con la coronación sin embargo no le veía ningún propósito a esforzarse en hacerlo porque no serviría arruinarle el día si de todos modos el guerrero nunca le amaría, si no es Sif sería otra hermosa doncella de otro reino; no iba a perder el tiempo, aunque una parte de si, lo deseaba. _  
Puede que tuviese supresores de magia que le impedían usarla a su antojo, pero eso no quería decir que era débil, conservaba sus trucos y su lengua de plata, no necesitaba poderes para ser manipulador o volverse un buen luchador._

_Aunque no podía estar con Thor tal como soñaba, tan poco quería este se casara sin amor porque eso lo condenaría al sufrimiento, así que pretendía hablar con él sobre esa decisión para que no cometiera un error el cual se arrepentiría toda su vida… Lo malo era que el tronador no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, era muy terco y bueno tampoco podía confiar en alguien que tenía fantasías sobre arruinar la boda por un deseo egoísta._

Un buen día encontró una oportunidad cuando estaba leyendo un libro como de costumbre y casualmente vio a su amado cielo cerca de una fuente junto a un gran árbol con flores rosadas.

_Luego del pasado donde intento matarlo en reiteradas ocasiones, sobre la traición que hizo por la influencia negativa de Thanos…. El rey no volvió a hablarle y de hecho lo ignora como si fuese la peste, entendía su comportamiento, después de todo se había cansado y el amor fraternal tenía sus límites. Pero Loki todavía ambicionaba convencerlo de no casarse, nada perdía con intentarlo además sabía que este no estaba enamorado de Sif y vivir toda la vida casado con alguien que no se ama es condenarse a la infelicidad eterna._

_Pretendía el rey lo reconsiderara y viese que no tenía por qué sacrificarse para complacer a su padre muerto._

Se sentó enfrente sin saber la manera de comenzar a hablar en aquella incomodidad latente, puesto llevaban como dos años sin hablarse posteriormente de que los vengadores vencieran al malvado titán y las valquirias sobrantes a Hela.

Thor capto su presencia inmediatamente antes si quiera de que se aproximara como si pudiese oler el perfume de su piel y con molestia admitió con salvajismo— Te deje muy claro que te quería lejos de mi vista

_Para alguien que pasaba vigilándole todo el tiempo, no debía ser tan severo. _

—Y he cumplido con mi palabra, estos años me he mantenido alejado sin embargo solicito hablar de algo importante con mi rey y según las leyes debes escucharme, si te lo pido formalmente— murmuro con mucho cuidado, conocía muy bien a su hermano, aunque este hubiese cambiado mucho a través del tiempo.

—Te deje quedarte en Asgard libremente, pero con muchas condiciones y estas violando una de ellas ¡No quiero que me hables o respires cerca! Rompí lazos contigo cuando decidiste traicionarme— replico con furia, estaba lleno de un rencor toxico y asfixiante

—No he vuelto hacer nada malo, ni quiera una pequeña travesura ¿Cuántos años deben pasar para que creas de nuevo en mí? — replico justificándose.

—No los suficientes y no has hecho nada malo porque te puse esas esposas mágicas que anulan tu poder o ya me hubieses matado mientras duermo— dijo con una lengua venenosa.

Loki replico irónicamente —Como si necesitara poderes para asesinar, si hubiera querido matarte realmente lo habría hecho.

El tronador parecía agotado y le respondió, cediendo — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El hechicero tomando la oportunidad fue directamente al punto—Recuerdo que dejaste en claro que si te casabas algún día iba a ser por amor, no porque te obligan sin embargo ahora haces lo contrario y quieres satisfacer los deseos de Odin.

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia— dijo actuando grosero.

Loki fue sincero —Estoy dándote un consejo, no amas a Sif… Le condenas a la infelicidad y a ti también al aceptar los estúpidos mandatos de nuestro padre.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no amo a Sif? Ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, no es una traidora, mentirosa como tú y me ama con todas sus fuerzas como nadie más lo hace… Sería tonto si no la aceptara— grito a la defensiva.

_Loki quería decirle lo que Sif sentía por él, no era nada comparado con sus sentimientos que eran tan profundos e intensos que le dolían._

_Si fuera una mujer sería fácil, si fuera otra persona su amor sería una bendición, no una maldición que le destruía._

—Te conozco, el amor no es corresponder a quien te ama si no cuando ambos sienten lo mismo pero tu solo te estas engañando. Nunca tuviste decisión siempre fuiste un títere de Odin, yo también fui un tonto el tratar de complacerlo, pero al menos abrí los ojos a tiempo antes de arruinar mi vida por él – le contesto siendo directo.

Thor fue cruel — ¿Qué sabes tú de amor? ¿Con que derecho tienes tú de hablar de algo tan puro, cuando nunca has sentido amor? Tu corazón está lleno de veneno y de intriga, solo odias y por eso todos te detestaban ¿Quién amaría a un traidor?

_Loki desvió la mirada con dolor, tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar._

_Si el tronador supiera sobre su amor, no se atrevería a decir algo tan desalmado que le hacía daño de formas inimaginables; si supiera su corazón estaba lleno de anhelo jamás usaría ello para apuñalarlo._

_Lo peor es que tenía razón, nadie amaría a un monstruo_

_Los villanos no tienen finales felices _

_Siempre supo eso, pero escucharlo decir de la persona que estaba enamorado, le partía el corazón. _

—Al menos, se mas que tú. — expresó con una voz quebrada tratando de mostrarse fuerte cuando se desmoronaba por dentro.

Odinson enojado siguió gritando —Acostarte con mi mejor amigo no es algo que debas añadir como experiencia amorosa dado solo te usa como lo hace con resto de doncellas. — se rio malvadamente— Tú no sabes de amor porque eres un egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo

—No soy tan diferente a ti, hermano— le respondió, apretando sus nudillos evitando llorar amargamente, no le daría gusto.

El rey seguía con su mala actitud— Me había extrañado que no llegaras antes con tu veneno de serpiente e intriga para arruinar mi gran día. Sé que debes sentir envidia de que me case con una hermosa mujer que me ama porque siempre me has odiado por ser mejor que tú o porque padre y las personas en general me prefería a mí ¡Admítelo! Deseas verme fracasar, pero no lo permitiré…. Así que no me importa lo que pienses y deja de hablarme o te juro que te pongo un bozal en esa boca manipuladora, te di miles de oportunidades y te hablé con amor que te unieras a mí, pero ya me cansé de lidiar contigo, nunca vas a cambiar así que si deseas quedarte en Asgard, conoce tu lugar.

_El príncipe sintió tristeza, ya no habría rastros de aquel hermano tierno ahora únicamente había odio, si hubiera sabido que algo así pasaría nunca habría tratado de llamar su atención de formas poco éticas. _

_Extrañaba aquella mirada dulce, aquellas caricias suaves y la voz llena de amor la cual se había esfumado por el hielo estoico. _

_Perdió su cariño_

_Thor ya no le quería._

_Quizá nunca lo hizo como para no luchar por él, se dio por vencido con su relación demasiado rápido._

_Thor quería que cambiara, pero ¿porque no podía quererlo tal y como era? Cambiar a alguien no es aceptarlo, no es amarlo si no más un odio._

_Antes pensaba que lo peor era el amor fraternal, que tonto como había desperdiciado aquel afecto por su deseo de pasión._

Loki respondió—Yo solo vine a decirte que casarse no es un juego de niños, debes amar a la persona porque vas a estar con esta el resto de tu vida

—Pues yo amo a Sif— le contesto indiferente

—¿Crees que me engañas? Al príncipe de las mentiras que te conoce desde que eras un niño. - dijo con ingenio.

El tronador añadió —No me importa si me crees…. Incluso si la veo como una amiga voy a quedarme con ella, ha sido leal merece que corresponda su amor.

Loki era muy sensato, aconsejando con su inteligencia vital —Así no funciona el amor Thor, si no la amas con todas tus fuerzas no es justo para ella o para ti.

—Sigues hablando como si supieras del tema, nunca has estado en una relación estable… Lo mínimo que has hecho es abrir las piernas a mi mejor amigo como cualquier prostituta – dijo con la intención de insultarle.

_El hechicero sabia del tema pero no le podía decir "Se sobre el amor porque te amo a ti" Su amor era secreto y doloroso, en las sombras de la clandestinidad.  
Sufría cuando el tronador se atrevía a insultarlo de esa manera tan desalmada y peor al tratarlo como un don nadie, como una mujer que vende su cuerpo por dinero o una doncella fácil._

_Se notaba estaba enojado por lo de Fandral ¿Qué más da? Si no le importaba Loki, no debería meterse en su vida sin embargo siempre arruinaba todas sus relaciones incluso las amistosas, tenía algo de posesivo lo cual provocaba que esas palabras horribles salieran de su boca para destruir._

Quiso decir miles de cosas, pero solo agacho la cabeza con dolor— Tienes razón su majestad Rey Thor Odinson ¿Cómo voy a saber que es el amor si nadie me ha amado? Estas acostumbrado a que todos besen tus pies, ser adorado, pero yo nunca me he sentido valorado por nadie, he sido únicamente tu sombra y si alguien siente interés es para usarme porque no merezco amor, insinúas que nadie puede amarme por ser lo que soy y todo lo que dices es muy lógico, usas las palabras como arma justo como yo te enseñe.

Suspiro con daño emocional — Quizá no se de amor, quizás nadie me ha amado, pero he sufrido por amor y sé que no te importa en lo más mínimo mis sentimientos, pero no puedes decir que no se sobre algo que lo he sentido en mis entrañas.

El tronador parecía arrepentido por sus palabras de odio, pero no trato de negar sus acusaciones o disculparse por cruel que fue, únicamente se levantó para marcharse – Seré sincero contigo, tienes razón no estoy enamorado de Sif pero me casare porque se lo prometí a mi padre, debo cumplir su última palabra…

Suspiro argumentando- No quiero que te metas en mis asuntos de ahora en adelante. ¿Lo entiendes? He tomado una decisión y no cambiare de opinión, menos por tu manipulación barata.

Loki susurro con pesar— Lo entiendo, has lo que quieras.

"Si no me quieres cerca entonces hare lo que me órdenes"

_El hechicero no comprendía, si el tronador lo odiaba tanto ¿Por qué lo tenía en Asgard? ¿Por qué no lo enviaba lejos? _

_Pensaba que probablemente esa era su venganza, romper al traidor y ya lo estaba logrando._

_Esa conversación le había dejado completamente muerto en vida._

_Ni la tortura de Thanos, dolía tanto._

—Ahora puedes marcharte, quiero estar solo- replico el tronador mirando el horizonte, con sus hermosos ojos color cielo.

El príncipe obedeció y camino por mera inercia, tocando su corazón con dolor cayendo de rodillas cuando estaba suficiente lejos, llorando desconsolando.

Si el supiera que lo ama, nunca diría esas cosas horribles ¿O sí? Quizás seria peor.

Si el supiera que no ha podido tener una pareja estable debido a su amor por el

Tiene razón, no merece amor

Nadie amaría a un villano.

Quizá debería rendirse

Thor ya eligió y no fue a él.

En su sufrimiento toco una flor, recordando aquellos tiempos de antaño cuando de niños y jugaban por allí, como extrañaba el pasado donde Thor mostraba su cariño y no buscaba como romperle el corazón.

Eran apenas unos infantes, al hechicero siempre le gustaba estar en el jardín así que cuando miraba una rosa, el tronador la cortaba y se le entregaba con esa calidez tan hermosa que iluminaba su mundo.

Recuerdos.

Loki añadió en una linda sonrisa— No deberías cortar estas flores, madre se enfadará

—A ella no le importara si es un regalo para ti— dijo el rubio.

El hechicero toco los pétalos con cuidado — ¿Por qué me regalas estas cosas? No se supone son para cortejar a las princesas y doncellas del reino, pero tú me las das a mí.

El tronador con timidez argumento—Cada vez que te regalo obsequios tú me sonríes de una forma que calienta mi alma y eso me hace feliz, eres más hermoso cuando irradias alegría.

—Me hace sentir que me valoras, que soy importante cuando me regalas estas simples cosas, el detalle es lo que vale— le dijo tranquilamente

Thor toco su mejilla diciendo –Eres lo más importante para mí.

—¿Estas preocupado por algo? — le pregunto viéndole nervioso, mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas.

El rubio suspiro— Me conoces mejor que nadie, pequeño hermano. Padre quiere comprometerme con lady Sif pero yo le dije que no quiero casarme con alguien que no amo.

—Nunca le niegas nada a Odin, me sorprende hayas rechazado su oferta además pensé te gustaban las azabaches— le contesto el inteligente príncipe del hielo.

El tronador replico —No quiero enamorarme de nadie, quiero estar contigo ¿No sería más fácil que gobiernes a mi lado? ¡No necesito una reina, si te tengo a ti!

—Padre no lo permitirá, apenas tolera nuestra amistad conjuntamente eres su hijo favorito obviamente desea que tengas miles de niños— dijo con razonamiento.

—Loki si te pasa lo mismo, si padre quiere que te cases con alguien, yo no lo dejare— dijo lleno de preocupación.

—Eres un tonto— contesto entre burlas el travieso.

—Siempre voy a proteger tu honor, también estaría celoso de que alguien más te tuviera o te robe de mi lado… Perteneces conmigo— dijo quejándose

—No necesito que alguien me proteja.

Luego de un silencio cómodo el tronador pregunto algo de repente —¿Has besado a alguien?

El joven le contesto —¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Escuche que si besas a una persona por primera vez y luego recitas algunas palabras en dialecto nórdico… Podrás estar con esa persona por siempre— dijo el ingenuo rubio

—Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado

Thor entusiasmado le confeso — Yo tampoco he besado a nadie quizá podemos intentarlo

—¿Cómo sabes que no he besado a alguien? — Comento bromeando

El rubio se enfadó, rechino sus dientes y apretó sus puños— ¿Quién?

El hechicero se rio de esos celos— ¿Crees todo lo que digo?

—Entonces vamos, debo ser el primero.

—Me niego— contesto con amargura.

—Solo es un beso, acércate

Loki obedeció – No sé si sea bueno que tú seas mi primer beso, se supone debe ser algo especial con la persona que amas.

—Ya sé que me amas

—No seas engreído— se rio

Thor tomo su rostro besándole suavemente siendo dulce y hambriento, Loki quería mucho más que eso porque su cuerpo ardió en llamas sintiendo calor, como si flotara en un universo mágico del placer, puso sus brazos alrededor de su hombro para acercarlo y profundizar.

Cuando terminaron fue porque se les acabo el aire, sus labios se mantenían rojos por la brutalidad apasionante.

—Ahora las palabras

Leyeron un papel mientras se reían

— ¿Crees que funcione?

—Solo el tiempo lo dirá— le respondió el azabache

—¿Estás seguro no has besado a nadie más? Porque lo haces muy bien, podríamos hacerlo de nuevo si quieres— le dijo siendo descarado mientras se tocaba los labios y miraba los del hechicero con deseo.

Escucharon un ruido, cuando volvieron a ver Odin y Frigga los estaban observando muy enojados, parecía como si hubiesen cometido el peor crimen en sus jóvenes vidas.

Ese día fue horrible después de algo tan sublime.

Frigga hablo con Loki mientras Odin se encargó de regañar al tronador, al parecer no fue amable porque Thor nunca en su vida volvió hablar de ese tema tal si lo borrara de su mente al ser perturbador y no intento algo parecido jamás.

_Thor era un cobarde_

_Obedecía a su padre._

_Nunca lucho por él._

_Quizá eso demostraba que no lo amaba._

_Sus padres decían era una abominación ¿Cuál? Nunca fueron hermanos realmente, sus deseos no estuvieron mal desde el principio, pero eran seres de diferentes razas enemigas que se supone no debían unirse… No debía haber amor en la guerra quizá por eso Odin lo prohibió_

_A lo mejor Odin no quería su hijo favorito se ensuciará con el hijo de Laufey, nunca permitiría sus descendientes fueran mestizos. _

Frigga en cambio parecía seria y muy enfurecida cuando charlaron, ella dijo que estaba prohibido hacer esa clase de cosas vulgares, que eran hermanos y no iban a permitir ese comportamiento, la gente hablaría sobre que eran incestuosos… Y como buen hijo prometió jamás hacerlo de nuevo.

_El hechicero no comprendió del todo ¿Porque era tan indebido? Para él era un acto de amor, pero esas palabras quedaron grabadas en su mente, besar al tronador era ilegal, pero al pasar los años lo deseaba con más fuerza.  
Posiblemente lo prohibido era más apetitoso, Loki como era indomable, rebelde le atraía más el peligro. _

_La sociedad, sus padres estarían en contra, pero lucharía contra todo si tan solo Thor sintiera lo mismo._

Al ordenarle Frigga que debía guardar sus sentimientos porque eran incorrectos, Loki prometió nunca decirle al nuevo rey que lo amaba con todo su corazón para no ser odiado por él y no sufrir tampoco o no lastimar a su madre con ello.

Estaba mal sin embargo no podía dejar de fantasear y amarlo en silencio, siempre pensaba en aquel beso, al menos tenía el primer beso del tronador, pero eso no significaba nada porque no poseía su corazón.

Loki aun tenia aquella flor en su libreta, susurro tocando sus pétalos mientras pensaba

_"Parece que no funciono, ya no estamos juntos."_

_"Quizá no estamos hechos para estar juntos, amor mío."_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Un año antes.**

El hechicero pasaba casi todo el día en su habitación encerrado quizá pensaba que estaba más seguro dentro de esas paredes junto con sus libros, después de todo los textos siempre habían sido la mejor compañía y tenía razón en quedarse allí, porque ese día cuando camina por los pasillos para ir hacia la biblioteca, se encuentro con el mujeriego más molesto de todos; este le arrastró a su habitación con salvajismo para pegarlo a la pared mientras besaba su cuello con pasión como si pudiese marcarle con los dientes su nombre.

-Espera, no quiero... Tu dijiste que no le dirías a Thor- dijo molesto tratando de alejarlo poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

El rubio añadió sosteniendo sus muñecas para que quedaran pegadas a la pared-No tienes por qué darme ordenes, usa tu boca para algo más útil.

\- ¿Por qué no vas con tus mujeres y me dejas en paz? - trato de evitarlo forcejeando, él no quería tener intimidad con nadie aun si la única persona que deseaba no le devolvía el afecto, no deseaba caer tan bajo en sustituir su amor por alguien más porque eso únicamente le traería más dolor y vacío. Además, era un ser orgulloso, no le gustaba ser sometido por nadie.

-Porque eres mejor, das más placer que cualquier doncella... No puedes dejarme, parece olvidas que se tu secreto más íntimo- dijo con prepotencia.

_Tenía el poder absoluto sobre el joven indefenso al saber la verdad que este ocultaba con esmero._

-No atreverías- replico deteniendo su pelea, cediendo ante aquellas palabras.

-Así como le dije que éramos amantes a Thor, puedo contarle que tienes esos deseos enfermos por el- se burló el hombre teniendo la máxima arma para manipularlo, _el hechicero haría cualquier cosa para que su secreto no saliera a la luz incluso si se rebajaba tanto como ser obligado a satisfacer y convertirse en amante de un mujeriego._

-Yo haré lo que digas, pero él no puede saberlo-Suspiro con pesadez.

_No podría vivir con la mirada de asco de Thor si supiera la verdad, prefería su odio a la repulsión. _

-Seguiremos con lo acordado, no le diré nada sobre lo que hay en tu diario, si tú me das placer. ¡Trato justo! Un secreto, por tu lindo cuerpo- dijo libidinoso aprovechándose de la situación, siempre se había sentido atraído por el chico y como este nunca le hacía caso decidió chantajearlo.

Fandral agarro la mano de Loki arrastrándola a su cuerpo hasta ponerlo dentro de sus pantalones para que lo tocara o se diera cuenta que esta excitado - Recuerdo nuestra primera vez, eres virgen, sin nada de experiencia e inocente... Fue una fiesta de disfraces, creíste que era Thor porque me disfrace igual a él y fácilmente te lleve a la cama, gemiste su nombre tan fuerte que tuve que taparte la boca, confesaste tu amor al terminar... Estabas borracho y no te diste cuenta de con quien dormiste realmente, allí tome tu diario ¡Me alegra haberlo encontrado o nunca podría haberte tenido en mis brazos!

Beso su hombro susurrando- Aunque no lo creas me gustas mucho.

-Si me quisieras no me forzarías a nada. - replico el príncipe.

-Es la única forma de tenerte- murmuro.

Fandral paso sus dedos tocando la piel y le beso salvajemente, dándole la vuelta para pegar el rostro del joven a la pared.

-Hoy quiero que cambies de forma diferente, pelo rojizo, ojos marrones y pechos grandes. - replico aprovechando las cualidades del cambio de forma.

Loki obedientemente se trasformó dado su poder de cambiar de forma no provenía de su magia si no de su esencia jotun, podría transformarse en lo que Fandral quisiera también podía hacer algunos clones, aunque lo dejaba bastante agotado.

-No debiste decirle a Thor, estaba muy enojado... Piensa que te seduje- dijo el hechicero nuevamente.

-Deberías agradecerme que no le dijera la verdad, tengo tu diario y puedo mostrárselo. Recuerdo cada página "Oh mi amor, desearía que me tomaras tan fuerte, este amor prohibido que nos impide estar juntos" "Te amo, pero tú no me ves de la misma forma" Imagina si el supiera lo que piensas de él, el asco que le provocarías...Asgard no aceptaría tus aberrantes gustos, esas palabras de "quiero ser follado por un hombre tan viril como él", "estoy enamorado" esa combinación de lujuria y amor seria tu perdición- dijo el guerrero agregándole sal a la herida, provocándole miedo intenso a su víctima indefensa.

-Y yo le diría que tú me chantajeas y me obligas a tener relaciones sexuales, a complacerte por ese secreto- contesto enojado por estar en manos de un pervertido.

\- ¿A quién le va a creer? A un mentiroso traidor o a su mejor amigo que siempre ha sido leal- se burló el oportunista.

_Loki se quedó en silencio sabiendo la amarga verdad, Odinson nunca le iba a creer._

_Lo culparía._

Fandral lo acerco más tocándole de forma indecorosa -Así me gusta, la obediencia... Si Thor te viera dominado por mí. Claro cuando le dije que éramos amantes se enojó mucho, creí que iba a golpearme... Si te hace sentir mejor me arrepiento de decírselo, pensé que se lo tomaría diferente dado la indiferencia que muestra por ti; debí suponer todavía busca protegerte como su joya más preciada y se sintió traicionado porque te tuve de tantas maneras como el nunca podrá.

-El ya no se siente así por mí- dijo siendo inseguro.

-Para ser tan inteligente, no ves lo evidente- paso su mano por sus pechos agarrándolos con fuerza, ya ha pasado su boca por ellos tantas veces.

Fandral era experimentado, había estado con muchas mujeres antes pero nadie era como el travieso.

_Loki solo esperaba a que terminara, a veces dolía y no es como si Fandral fuera brusco porque nunca le hizo daño físico todo lo contrario era apasionado, dedicado a que ambos lo disfrutaran sino más bien porque no quería hacerlo, era forzado y sentía repugnancia de ser usado de ese modo, lo peor es que guerrero no sentía atracción por el sino por sus ilusiones._

_A él le gustaba tocar sus pechos o morderlos, fornicar con la mujer que se trasformaba, pero nunca lo había hecho con él, con su forma original... Eso era más patético, sentía que nadie podría amarlo tal y como era._

_Fandral solo le gustaba un espejismo falso._

-Si odias tanto esto quizá deberías decirle lo que sientes o yo terminare haciéndolo- dijo mientras mordía su piel

-No le digas, no debe saberlo... Lo haré mejor, seré buen amante- dijo poniendo de su parte para intentar encender la llama de la pasión cuando no la sentía.

_"Si él lo llega a saber me odiara más así que prefiero pagar por el silencio"_

-Eres muy sensual, si no fueras su hermano... Thor te tomaría como yo, te haría el amor hasta el cansancio, pero siente algo más que pasión; nunca sería capaz de usarte como yo lo hago- dijo con verdad.

Loki volvió su rostro -Sentía amor fraternal, al menos antes tenía eso ahora solo tengo sexo con su amigo... Quiero olvidarlo, quisiera olvidar lo mucho que lo amo, lo mucho que lo deseo.

-Te haré olvidar, el sexo siempre es bueno para eso- Dijo el rubio agarrándole del cuello.

-Todas las veces cierro los ojos e imagino que es él y cuando los abro me doy cuenta que es una mentira ¿Por qué me obligas a hacer esto? Yo lo amo a él, no quiero que nadie más me toque- susurro cansado, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Llora lo que quieras, no me importa tu sufrimiento... Eres el mejor amante y mientras exista el trato, debes complacerme

-No me trates como tu juguete. - replico enojado-

-Lo eres, un hermoso juguete que puedo usar cuando quiera.

Fandral no fue cuidadoso le penetro duro contra la pared sin ninguna preparación- Te haré olvidar

Fue rápido, doloroso y Fandral le alzo, abrió sus piernas para tener mejor acceso... Como mujer su cuerpo era diferente, pero era igual de sensitivo.

Entró y salió en el muchas veces tantas que Loki no recuerda, no le gustaba esa sensación de ser usado... Pensaba en Thor e imaginaba que era él, pensar que el tronador haría eso lo ponía más caliente, mas excitado y no tendría que sufrir.

-Thor- gimió

-No digas su nombre o sabes que lo haré más dolores para ti- el guerrero dijo fastidiado sabiendo el hechicero siempre pensaba en alguien más cuando estaban juntos en el clímax.

Loki con una voz temblorosa dijo -Nunca le he temido al dolor, el dolor es parte de lo que soy

\- Todas las veces que te he tomado nunca te he hecho daño y nunca vas a sufrir cuando estás conmigo... Me gusta que mis amantes estén satisfechos también- dijo con algo de verdad Fandral nunca le había dañado físicamente pero no hay justificación para el chantaje.

Loki arrastro las palabras con ira -Lo haces todos los días al obligarme, me siento sucio cuando estoy contigo... Te odio

-Quieres ser fiel a Thor ¿Para qué? Él no te desea como yo.- dijo lastimando al chico.

-Pero es a él a quien quiero.

Fandral le tapó la boca, pegando su cuerpo para aumentar las embestidas. Cuando termino de saciar sus deseos, se puso la ropa - Mañana quiero que te pongas algo sensual, quiero una mujer de cabello azulado, puedes dejar tus ojos verdes y debes esperarme en los baños reales a las doce de la noche. ¿Entiendes?

-Si solo quieres una cogida y ni siquiera te importo ¿Por qué insistes en tomarme? Teniendo a miles de mujeres que te corresponden ¿Porque yo? Sabes que no siento atracción por ti, me da asco. - le grito con resentimiento.

-Porque me parece divertido poseer el juguete que más quiere mi mejor amigo, tener el poder contra ti y ya lo dije, eres bueno fornicando hasta podrías dedicarte a eso ¡Ganarías buen dinero! - se burló.

Diciendo esto simplemente se marchó, dejando al hechicero abandonado cuando termino... Como un muñeco viejo.

El príncipe volvió a su forma original aun le dolía todo el cuerpo así que se fue a la ducha, restregándose con jabón el olor a sexo, al perfume repugnante del otro hombre que le recordaba sus abusos, lo odiaba... Se arrastró sentándose en la bañera, odiaba tener que ofrecer su cuerpo por su secreto y odiaba que Thor no le amara.

Por su amor unilateral por el rey Odinson estaba condenado a la desdicha eterna.

**Actualidad**

Había estado sufriendo un año por culpa de Fandral, que en vez de aliviar su libido con su harem de mujeres lo hacía solo con él y todavía Thor se enojaba insinuando que abría las piernas para cualquiera como si fuese culpa suya que el idiota de su amigo se haya aprovechado de la situación para forzarle a tener sexo con él.

Se sometió aquellos abusos por miedo de que el guerrero le enseñara la única evidencia de sus deseos prohibíos al tronador y este le repudiara cuando se diera cuenta su hermano le tenía ganas. Sin embargo, este día se acabaría la sumisión porque sabía dónde guardaba el diario, le tomo algo de tiempo y manipulación, pero por fin lo encontró.

Esa noche cambio de apariencia en una rubia voluptuosa, se puso un vestido verde algo sensual y pensó en usar su sexo para llegar a la ansiada libertad.

Así que fue a su habitación, entrado con unas copas de vino y unos labios rojos.

Él le miro con esos ojos lujuriosos-Parece que ya le tomas sabor a nuestros encuentros, antes debía obligarte y ahora vienes a mi habitación por ti solo.

-He encontrado satisfactorio, pensé que podía remplazar a un rubio por otro- dijo besándolo de una forma que ningún hombre le negaría nada.

Procuro que se tomara el vino con un somnífero y se armó de valor para seducirlo; se sentó en su lecho besándolo pasionalmente, sintió este tocaba sus piernas abriéndolas y su otra mano seguía la línea de sus senos cuando se retorcía de asco al tener que soportar el manoseo, el sedante hizo efecto y justo a tiempo Fandral se desmayó.

Loki tomo su diario de donde estaba guardado y salió del cuarto lo más rápido posible, si bien de improviso por ir tan rápido termino chocando con el tronador.

-Lo siento señorita, no te había visto antes- Thor le ayudo levantarse, agarrando el diario

-Este diario me parece familiar- dijo con obvio interés.

El hechicero mintió, quitándole disimuladamente el diario con nervios -Debe ser porque hay cientos de ellos, son populares... Los comerciantes siempre los venden, mi rey.

El rubio añadió - ¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

-Yo... Era la novia extranjera de Fandral- dijo Loki diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Creí que salía con Loki- expreso con asombro.

-Terminamos porque supe que durmió con el- mintió el príncipe de las mentiras.

-Lamento escuchar eso bella dama, es culpa de mi hermano... Quizá deberías perdonar a Fandral, dudo sea su culpa- dijo el rubio pensativo.

Loki bastante enojado le contesto -He escuchado Fandral es un mujeriego ¿Por qué culpas a tu hermano y no a él?

-Porque mi hermano es sensual, nadie se resistiría a él... Sabe usar su cuerpo para conseguir lo que quiere, con sus ojos puede hipnotizar y su lengua de plata es la mas peligrosa, en el pasado no creí que tuviese tanto poder hasta que fui demasiado idiota al caer por él. - comento como si fuese obvio.

El hechicero se sorprendió - ¿Crees que Loki es sensual? Eso no es algo que debía decir un hermano

-Tengo ojos, aprecio su belleza dominante; siempre he sabido que es atractivo para otros... Su cuerpo delgado, piel pálida hace que sea exótico entre todos los guerreros al ser diferente a ellos incluso huele delicioso así que entiendo porque Fandral se fijará en él. Siempre le gusto, pero nunca deje que se acercara con sus malas intenciones- dijo el tronador

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto con curiosidad.

El tronador miro para otro lado algo tímido -Era inmaduro y posesivo, pero ahora sé que no soy su dueño... He tratado de hacer que cambie, rogar que vuelva, pero estoy cansado ¡Ya me rendí, no luchare más por recuperarlo! Antes pensaba dentro de él aun existía el pequeño que solía jugar conmigo y me admiraba, pero ese niño ya se murió como mi amor por él.

Loki sintió romper su corazón al escuchar eso.

-No deberías decirme todo esto, soy una extraña ¿Porque confías en mí?

-No tengo con quien hablar, mi amigo no les agrada Loki excepto Fandral al parecer- dijo con fastidio.

\- ¿Por qué querrías que vuelva con Fandral? El me traiciono y me fue infiel- dijo con curiosidad.

-Mentí. Aun soy inmaduro, no soporto que nadie toque a Loki ¡No quiero que este con Fandral! - confeso el tronador.

"Porque él es mío."

\- ¿Así que quieres separarlos?

"Thor eres egoísta, no quieres que este a tu lado, pero no permites que nadie me tenga."

El tronador no contesto

\- ¿Te preocupa el príncipe Loki? Dijiste que tu amor por él había muerto. - susurro con tristeza

-El me hizo daño, no sé si pueda perdonarlo, pero todavía soy un idiota al extrañarle cada día. - suspiro- Bueno señorita, debo irme. Espero que tome la decisión acertada, Fandral es mi amigo creo la mejor opción seria quedarse contigo que con mi hermano criminal

-Adiós, mi rey.

Loki suspiro, estremeciéndose quizá no todo estaba perdido... Thor se había dado por vencido, pero posiblemente aun quedaría un poco de amor residual, le extrañaba eso era algo.

Su corazón latía de felicidad al escucharlo.  
Claro no debía tener falsas esperanzas que solo causarían dolor.

El rey no se dio cuenta que era él, la última vez que cambio de forma para seducirlo; termino convirtiéndose en esclavo sexual de Fandral así que no lo volviera hacer. Asimismo, quería el tronador le amara tal y como era, no como Fandral que solo le gusta su cuerpo femenino.

Fue a quemar las evidencias, después de todo la palabra de Fandral no valía mucho sin su diario que lo respalde.

Se sintió más tranquilo porque dejaría de estar obligado a tener relaciones a cambio de guardar silencio, lo peor era que Thor estaba enojado por dormir con su amigo como si fuera su culpa que este fuese un desgraciado oportunista.

Lo culpaba, realmente creía que andaba con su amigo por molestarlo.

Defendía a Fandral como si fuera la victima cuando era el culpable

Se sintió enojado por eso, era patético incluso tratar de ser fiel a una persona que no lo amaba y nunca lo haría.

No tendría una oportunidad.

Sus deseos cada día se volvían más fuertes, la distancia solo hacía que su corazón le quisiera más.

Ansiaba su cariño.  
Sus dedos callosos en su piel.

Incluso en sus días de tortura en los bajos mundos, lo único que tenía era los recuerdos para tener fuerza de superar el día a día.

Quería poder borrar esos sentimientos, así podría seguir adelante con su vida... No anhelando algo que nunca iba a tener.

Pero lo amaba tanto, era difícil estar lejos de él.

Estar cerca era una tortura porque sentía una distancia dolorosa, pero marcharse lo mataría.

Hubo un tiempo donde trato de huir, de irse lejos de su amor, pero nunca funciono; todas las noches pensaba en sus hermosos ojos azules, sus pesadas manos tocando su mejilla y su voz rogando volver.

Aquellos músculos que desearía recorrer con su lengua, su virilidad tan seductora... Pensaba como seria estar aplastado por esa masa de músculos, como sería en la cama y fantaseaba en las maneras que su amor lo tomaría, en todos los rincones de Asgard.

¿Sería amable o rudo?

Su única experiencia había sido Fandral, al menos sabia como satisfacer a un hombre... No era un virginal, suponía al rey no le gustaría eso, pero no era su culpa, fue engañado por ese guerrero para hacerlo.

Thor su amada perdición.

¿Por qué el amor debía doler tanto?

Aunque se fuese lejos de él, su corazón siempre le pertenecería al rey.

* * *

**Hola! Gracias por leer y a **clio1111 por comentar.  
**Thor es bastante celoso pero Loki no lo ve porque esta convencido que Thor no siente nada por él o no le importa.**  
**Este es el único cameo de lady Loki osea no aparecerá más.**  
**Bueno nos vemos en otro capítulo cualquier duda me dicen 😘**


	4. Capitulo 4

Ahora que había recuperado el diario donde tenía escrito sus fetiches libidinosos, sus fantasías mas retorcidas y su amor intenso por quien no debía, no permitirá que el espadachín lo chantajeara nunca más.  
Finalmente era libre de ataduras.

Ese día el famoso mujeriego se acercó en los pasillos para acosarlo sexualmente, atrayéndole para besarlo mientras le tocaba sobre la ropa, diciendo— Me dormí antes de que empezara la acción, pero hoy no pienso perderme la diversión.

—Recobre mi diario, se acabó el trato que teníamos— le respondió con rencor.

El amante replico—Todavía puedo decirle que gimes su nombre y que deseas que te joda.

—El piensa que lo odio, nunca te creería sin pruebas – dijo arrogante puesto que ya no estaba atado por aquellos hilos del chantaje que lo asfixiaban.

El guerrero no escucho aquellas palabras, acercando su virilidad cerca de su cuerpo sin embargo Loki no lo permitió, agarrando una afilada daga de plata insertándola en su costado, desquitándose por todo ese tiempo de subyugación sufrida.

Disfruto tanto su venganza que tarde se dio cuenta de su error, lo hizo cuando había muchos testigos los cuales señalaron a Loki como el culpable de lastimar a un inocente guerrero; quien era uno de los más fieles escuderos del rey y respetado por tener un gran honor entre los nobles.

Por tanto, Fandral fue llevado a los curanderos urgentemente porque era necesario tratar sus heridas asimismo el hechicero lo enviaron para ser juzgado por el rey, acusado de intento de homicidio al lastimar a un respetado miembro de los tres guerreros.

Al azabache lo llevaron esposado, tirándolo a los pies del rey como un vil delincuente si bien el hechicero se levantó con toda la dignidad que le quedaba después de todo era una diva orgullosa. Incluso en los peores momentos se mostraba elegante, con una postura que demostraba era un príncipe.

Justo cuando los soldados decían los crímenes en su contra, el tronador se acerco y decepcionado añadió— Te saque de prisión con la condición de que no provocaras ningún problema y ¿Qué haces? Hieres a mi mejor amigo ¿Por qué razón?

Gruño mal humorado— No me digas que fue porque regreso con su novia y te abandono ¿Crimen pasional? ¿Tanto te gusta Fandral?

_Loki no dijo nada, no podía confesar la verdad porque eso lo delataría; se había sacrificado demasiado por su secreto como para revelarlo._

_Si no era capaz de contar lo que había pasado realmente entonces no tendría justificación para sus faltas._

—No vas a usar tu legua de plata para salir de esta— dijo Thor intrigado al notar el otro no decía nada.

_Aunque tratara de evitar su sentencia con la verdad sobre el abuso, el tronador no le creería._

_Eran sus palabras contra las de Fandral y salía derrotado dado el tronador asumiría que estaba mintiendo y le creería a su mejor amigo._  
_¿Qué caso tendría pelear? Si ya sabía que iba salir perdiendo._

Loki desvió la mirada diciendo—Soy culpable, castígame como merezco

Severo el rey ordeno—Arrodíllate

_El hechicero obedeció inmediatamente, siendo sumiso de improviso; ya había fantaseado con que el tronador le dijera esas palabras en el mismo tono mordaz y autoritario, pero en un acto más seductor, no para un castigo sin sentido._

_No debería sentir lujuria en esos momentos._

_Pero se calentaba al verse en esa posición, con cadenas apretando su cuerpo y su amado tan cerca lleno de ese enojo salvaje que le parecía atractivo... Por un momento imagino como sería que el tronador le castigara de otras formas más eróticas, podría sujetarlo más fuerte, atar en formas que únicamente los libros prohibidos hablan y obligarlo, aunque no sería forzado si él lo deseaba con intensidad._

_Tantas imágenes perversas venían en su mente, deberían ser censuradas de graficas que eran._

_Esperaba el tronador no se diera cuenta de lo que le provocaba en su cuerpo._

Thor puso su martillo sobre las cadenas, con la intención de atraparlo o ser intimidante – Quiero le pidas perdón.

Claro poner el Mjolnir cerca no lo intimidaba, si no lo ponía exaltado pero el tronador no lo sabía.

La rebeldía de Loki se hizo evidente—No lo hare, merece lo que le hice.

_El hechicero entendía la posición del rey, primero no entendía lo que pasaba porque Loki no podía decirle que Fandral lo acosaba y segundo, había hecho algo malo en público, si no le castigaba el pueblo se rebelaría en su contra._

_Obligadamente debía hacer algo para que el pueblo lo respetara o le tuviese miedo._

El rey agarro su cara con salvajismo como un animal y le dijo enojado—Te quedaras aquí hasta que le pidas perdón, es mi mejor amigo y no soportare que lo trates mal por nada. No sé porque fuiste descuidado; apuñalar a alguien enfrente de todos... Eres más inteligente que eso.

_Loki no respondió, no quería dar el brazo a torcer y además sintió escalofrío al ser tocado por él incluso si el contacto era áspero, en el pasado pelearía mas solo para conservar ese fuego y apreciar sus manos en su piel, tanto tiempo había estado sin ese contacto físico que valía la pena el castigo solo para obtener la mínima atención._

¿Estaba mal sentir excitación por estar amarrado, con el martillo impidiendo moverse y arrodillado a su merced? Sentía el aliento del tronador y su cuerpo estaba tan caliente como si ardiera en llamas, no era capaz de controlarse...Necesitaba que el rubio se fuera antes que se diera cuenta de su excitación.

¿Cómo era posible sentirse así solo por un toque?

De verdad estaba enfermo

Era un pervertido completo.

Su mente imaginaba que Thor lo besaba, que le rompía la ropa y lo tomaba mil veces, de miles de formas exóticas.

Se sintió mejor que el tronador no tuviese poderes de leer la mente o ya lo hubiese golpeado del repudio.

—Si decides cambiar de opinión, le dirás al guardia; de lo contrario te quedaras aquí – dijo con esa aura de arrogancia y presunción.

El azabache era orgulloso y no iba a pedirle perdón a Fandral luego de que este abusara de su cuerpo—No cambiare de opinión.

_El tronador se marchó sin mirar atrás y el hechicero quedo en soledad, no era la primera vez que fue torturado puesto que Thanos era mucho más creativo; su nivel de resistencia al dolor era el más alto hasta aguanto ser golpeado por Hulk pero su dolor no era físico, si no saber que su hermano le tratara de esa manera como si fuese un cero a la izquierda._

_¿Acaso ya no lo amaba?_

_Quizás el amor, aunque sea fraternal también se termina._

_Lo peor era que su maldito cuerpo reaccionaba, estaba hecho un volcán por un toque y mal interpretaba la situación quizá de tanto fantasear su mente confundía la realidad con la utopía._

Pasó tiempo en esa posición, sus rodillas le lastiman y se sentía bastante mareado porque la luz de la ventana le caía en su cuerpo, el calor del sol le enfermaba. El tronador era un ciego, así como no sabía de sus intensos sentimientos tampoco el hecho de que Loki le hacía daño el sol si tardaba demasiado tiempo en este.

Claro el hechicero no se rendía tampoco, no iba a disculparse por algo que creía era justicia.

Horas más tarde.

Los curanderos habían tratado la herida del guerrero eficazmente, ya se encontraba fuera de peligro cuando Thor decidió visitar a su amigo para saber cómo se encontraba y escuchar con su propia boca qué había pasado exactamente.

El tronador pregunto al entrar al recinto que era parecido a un hospital moderno —¿Estás bien?

—Ya sabes cómo es tu hermano y su linda manera de demostrar cariño— dijo burlándose, el hechicero ya había apuñalado varias veces al mismo tronador y este realmente nunca le había castigado por eso.

—No deberías bromear cuando Loki casi te mata— dijo el tronador, como si perdiera la esperanza de redención de su hermano

—¿Dónde está? — Pregunto Fandral.

Thor añadió con severidad —Lo he castigado

El guerrero sentía que se había aprovechado del hechicero todo el tiempo, tomando su cuerpo para el placer para que luego fuese castigado por su pecado— ¿Cómo?

—Lo deje amarrado a las afueras del trono donde la gente lo vea hasta que pida perdón por su crimen— dijo como si no hubiese hecho algo sumamente malvado.

Fandral sabía era su culpa, Loki solo se defendió cuando empezó hacer cosas inapropiadas en público–No deberías ser tan duro con el

—Te apuñalo y trato de matarte, cuando le exigí que no debía causar problemas... Además, el pueblo me juzga; si Loki comete un crimen, debo castigarlo como su rey o las personas dudaran de mi capacidad para gobernar — dijo pensando no podía ser indulgente si era el nuevo soberano, debía tener autoridad.

_Fandral sintió el peso de la culpa bajo sus hombros, no era justo para el hechicero que lo juzgaran cuando él fue quien le obligo a tener relaciones sexuales... Le hizo daño para sentirse superior al mismo tronador al tener algo que este amaba porque también le gustaba el hechicero._

_Ahora veía que fue un error_

_Loki estaba sufriendo por su culpa, él lo condujo a ello._

_Así que decidió decir la verdad_

_Thor era su mejor amigo, no podía seguir traicionándole._

Fandral fue muy sincero en decirle justo lo que pensaba—No estás enojado por lo que me hizo sino porque se acostó conmigo... Lo castigas porque estás enamorado de él y sientes que te traiciono.

_El guerrero quería que este abriera los ojos a la realidad, viese que todo lo que hacía era un acto egoísta... Estaba celoso y por eso actuaba tan agresivo, pero esa no era la manera; castigar o alejar al hechicero no lograba que su vínculo se fortaleciera más bien destruía su frágil relación._

—No es verdad— dijo en estado de negación.

Fandral suspiro—No te desquites con Loki, esta vez fue mi culpa. Trate de sobrepasarme con él, siento una atracción por tu hermano y no me contuve, él no quería estar conmigo, pero le obligue.

"Siempre supe que te importaba, yo ambicionaba algo que querías, pero no podías tener así que solo lo tome... Lo hice para sentir poder porque era sensual"

El tronador se quedó atónico, antes de darle un puñetazo tan fuerte que le rompió la nariz —¿Cómo pudiste?

— ¡Cometí un error, perdóname Thor! Fue una tentación que no pude resistir, sé que está mal y te traicione al mentirte, al lastimar a alguien que amas. — agrego arrepentido con su cara llena de sangre.

El rey enojado replico— No quiero que te acerques a Loki, si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima ¡Te destruiré!

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar— susurro arrepentido

— Eres mi mejor amigo Fandral pero lo que hiciste no tiene perdón ¡Quiero que te vayas de Asgard, no puedo ver tu cara después de que me apuñalaras por la espalda! Confié en ti y así me pagas, tomando a Loki como si fuera tu juguete, mereces que te mande a las mazmorras o te mate con mis propias manos. – grito alterado

—Lo abandonaste, era una presa fácil. Si tuvieras oportunidad de tener al tipo que puede cambiar de forma a cualquier cosa y es quien más deseas ¿no la tomarías? – le pregunto.

Odinson respondió —Nunca lo usaría de ese modo menos contra su voluntad como tú lo hiciste, maldito

—¡Hipócrita! Eres igual de depravado que yo, apeteces lo mismo pero eres un cobarde que no es capaz de tomar lo que quiere y hacerlo suyo— le dijo Fandral con angustia porque le parecía injusto que Loki estuviese enamorado de ese idiota.  
—Cállate— le grito haciendo al cielo tronar —Te disculparas con mi hermano y te largaras de aquí.

El guerrero le contesto –Soy parte de tu guardia, no puedes echarme

—Soy el rey— dijo con autoridad

—Thor no puedes hacerme esto, soy tu mejor amigo— añadió intentando hacerle recapacitar.

—Puedo y lo hare ¿Por qué tomaste a mi Loki? ¿Por qué lo obligaste? No eres mi amigo o jamás te habrías metido con mi hermano de esa forma tan sucia — dijo herido, sintió que la traición dolorosa de alguien cercano.

El guerrero contesto justificándose — El me gustaba, era la única forma de tenerlo ¿Me juzgas? Cuando haces lo mismo, lo tienes encerrado en Asgard solo para que no te abandone y quieres controlarlo, lo castigas porque crees que te odia o por tus estúpidos celos. Me arrepiento de mis acciones y te juro pagare por ellas, pero tú eres igual que yo, tu sientes el mismo pecado...La diferencia es que hago algo para hacer realidad mis sueños, no como tú que te quedas frustrado viendo como el amor de tu vida se escapa entre sus manos.

—No soy como tú, jamás tomaría algo que amo por la fuerza— alzo la voz aun con ira.

—Pero lo deseas ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta como lo miras? Siempre te lo has querido follar, desde adolecente incluso antes, por eso estabas enojado porque te gane y lo hice primero, toque lo que más querías– dijo mostrándose serio

El tronador parecía atónico, sin reaccionar o negarlo.

—Tenías contacto físico con él y eras cariñoso, luego decías que era fraternal, pero yo sabía que no era así...Deseabas hacerle el amor, marcarlo con tus dientes para que nadie más lo tocara y como no podías contener tu lujuria por su dulce cuerpo, solo lo alejaste de ti y lo trataste mal porque tenías miedo de que tus instintos te traicionaran y terminaras cometiendo un error, saliste con Jane para que nadie se diera cuenta de tu perversión y tampoco podrías soportar que fuera amigo de alguien porque te ponías celoso, les hablabas mal de él y los atraías a ti, lo hiciste sentir una sombra para que se quedara a tu lado– Fandral se rio sarcásticamente

-Quizá debiste haber seguido tus instintos tal y como yo lo hice, hubieras fornicado con el pequeño salvaje hasta que estuvieras satisfecho, ni siquiera tienes un lazo de sangre con él y no te hubieras arrepentido porque Loki es una fiera en la cama— le dijo y Thor volvió a golpearlo con tanta fuerza que sintió vibrar el suelo.

Fandral añadió tosiendo — Tienes la oportunidad de tenerlo como quieras y domar su rebeldía ¿sabes? Ya no está Odin que te detenga, tus sucios deseos podrían ser realidad si fueras un poco más hombre

—¿Y ser igual que tú? Que fuerzas a mi hermano a estar contigo y me haces creer que te sedujo, que él estaba enamorado de ti... Dijiste que Loki lo empezó, que era una zorra que dormía con cualquiera, pero todo eso fue mentira— le dijo lleno de ira.

—No sabía que te podrías tan posesivo, pensé que tu amor retorcido por él había acabado en la adolescencia, pero mírate eres un desastre y lo peor es que lo heriste por mi culpa, por tus celos— suspiro— No te preocupes me disculpare con Loki y me iré por un tiempo, tienes razón nunca debí haberlo obligado ¡Te traicione, sabía lo que sentías por él, aun así hice todo para tenerlo y te convencí de que me sedujo!

—Espero que no vuelvas, eres un traidor. Maldigo el día en que confié en ti. — le respondió.

Fandral añadió —Ve con tu chico Thor, incluso cuando estábamos juntos siempre fue tuyo.

Thor dándose cuenta que había hecho algo cruel únicamente por desconfianza, porque estaba enojado que alguien tuviese el cuerpo de su hermano entre las sabanas y cometió el error de castigar a un inocente por los crímenes de quien creyó era su amigo.

Fue donde Loki inmediatamente quien se mantenía inconsciente, cuando toco su piel se dio cuenta que tenía algo de fiebre.

–Thor— le llamo en su estado crítico.

—Aquí estoy— dijo quitándole las cadenas y alzándolo, este se acurruco agarrando su ropa para buscar seguridad.

Los latidos del corazón de Thor eran rápidos.

El hechicero siempre olía bien, su piel era suave y sus curvas sensuales.

Era un oasis en el desierto.

Cuando dormía hasta parecía un ángel.

Se sentía culpable

Lo hirió por culpa de su egocentrismo

Tocó sus cabellos azabaches despeinados y mientras lo llevaba donde los curanderos, noto lo delgado que era porque no pesaba nada, parecía tan frágil que una parte suya gritaba por protegerle.

Al llegar a la sala de emergencias, el rey lo puso en una cama platicando lo que había pasado y preguntando ¿Qué tenía?

Los curanderos le dieron la resolución del problema—Como sabrá los gigantes de hielo son muy sensibles al sol y el príncipe paso mucho tiempo asoleándose así que tiene insolación, lo tendremos en observación mientras se mejora.

Su piel se tornó azul cuando los especialistas le pusieron un medicamento por vía intravenosa.

Thor nunca había visto su forma original, pero le pareció fascinante tanto que no fue capaz de resistirse a tocar aquellos símbolos fríos marcados en su piel, pensando que era hermosos no dejo de admirarlos.

—Siempre has sido mi tesoro— murmuro con tristeza

_El tronador también sufría después de todo Loki solo mostraba odio hacia su persona._

_¿Cómo amar a alguien que te odia tanto como para desear tu muerte?_

Se quedó toda la noche en ese lugar culpándose por actuar como un tirano y esperando el otro hombre se mejorará.

Al amanecer les dijo a los sanadores— ¿Pueden dejarme asolas con mi hermano?

Estos de inmediato se fueron, dejando al rey con el paciente, este tomo su mano acariciándola con ternura. Admirando su belleza exótica pego su frente con la suya— Perdóname, no quiero volver a caer en tus redes y salir herido, me has partido el corazón cada vez que intento dártelo.

_¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?_

_"Después de que siempre terminas lastimándome."_

_"¿Soy un tonto? Al perdonarte cuando me traicionas, cuando te quiero cuando me odias."_

Beso sus labios suavemente sintiendo el frio atravesando su cuerpo en un escalofrío fugaz y excitante, antes de partir toco su rostro por un momento antes de alejarse como si estuviese hecho algo malo.

No merecía quedarse

Ya había causado suficiente daño

* * *

Gracias por leer y a clio1111


	5. Capitulo 5

El príncipe de hielo despertó en una sala blanca donde se encontraban los curanderos atendiéndole, el color azul que tanto odiaba se mantenía pagado a su piel tal como una maldición infernal.

Esperaba que el tronador no hubiese visto su horrible aspecto o probablemente vomitaría del asco, siempre tuvo miedo a que notase esa parte de él que tanto detestaba.

En Asgard siempre discriminaban a los de su especie, eran vistos como monstruos horripilantes los cuales asustaban a los niños en las noches, por eso saber que era uno de estos resultaba tan desolador y temía que Thor no lo aceptara por ser una de esas criaturas malvadas, por ser el hijo bastardo del rey enemigo.

El curandero le hablo de repente sacándole de su momento de reflexión— El rey dijo que cuando te sintieras mejor podías regresar a tu habitación.

— Pensé que estaba castigado ¿Me obligara a pedir perdón al idiota de Fandral? — pregunto sin entender como lo dejaron libre tan pronto.

—No te preocupes, príncipe Loki; estas libre. Cumpliste con tu castigo, más bien el rey parecía con remordimientos de haberte puesto en esta situación, supongo que no sabe mucho de tu anatomía. Le recomendé algunos libros para que conociera más sobre la biología de los gigantes de hielo y te entendiera mejor– añadió el hombre pensativo.

—Nunca me interese por leer sobre mi raza— expreso sintiéndose triste puesto que había odiado su sangre azul, su herencia maldita

_Vivir en un pueblo donde odian tu especie no es fácil._

El hombre conocía bastante sobre los jotun— Tu habilidad para procrear es absolutamente fascinante. No tenemos mucha información, pero hay varios libros que he leído añadiendo al hecho que eres un hechicero capaz de cambiar de forma; puedes ser enano, pero conservas mucho poder.

El hechicero quejo fastidiado—Genial, ahora Thor sabe que soy un fenómeno.

—Parecía muy interesado, pidió que le brindara toda la información posible acerca de los gigantes de hielo y también buscaba saber cómo se reproducen, posiciones sexuales hasta como tenían hijos — dijo el hombre.

— ¿Para que querría saber eso? — pregunto con curiosidad.

—No sé, eres la única familia que le queda... Supongo que quiere saber más sobre de ti, luego del accidente al ser castigado se dio cuenta que tu cuerpo es diferente y te afecta cierto tipo de cosas para bien o para mal— añadió el tipo sabio.

Loki irritado indico —Seguro busca mis puntos débiles para atacarme, no le basta con bloquear mi magia...Ahora quiere dominarme de otras maneras

—Dudo que quiera eso, al menos muchos de los libros que leía eran sobre sexualidad— dijo imprudente.

—Thor no leería algo tan vulgar, los jotun son gigantes nunca podría tener relaciones sexuales con ellos además les tiene mucho asco, los odia ¡Jamás se sentiría atraído por uno! — dijo ingenuamente creyendo que era totalmente imposible.

El doctor volvió los ojos— Para ser inteligente, no ves lo que está enfrente de ti. Sabes quizá si aceptaras tu herencia jotun podrías casarte con alguien poderoso, los de tu raza son los mejores amantes según los escritos que existen dado que su anatomía especial está hecha para provocar placer, hay una especie de hermafrodismo y tu cuerpo es muy resistente, sensible a estímulos sexuales ... Si en otros reinos supieran sobre ti, ya estarían aquí pidiéndote matrimonio

Loki suspiro –Buscar a alguien ¿para qué? Ser un juguete que adorne sus camas, servir de herramienta política. He sido usado por demasiadas personas, no deseo condenarme a ser una esposa o esposo trofeo

—Podrías manipularlos y tener todo lo que deseas incluso podrías intentarlo con nuestro rey— dijo el hombre sencillamente, conocía los rumores.

—¿Qué insinúas? El rey es mi hermano, Asgard no acepta el incesto además Thor no me ve de esa manera y se casara con Lady Sif. — dijo agachando la mirada.

—¿Cómo sabes que no siente deseos por ti? Quizá nuestro rey lee esos libros sexuales por tu causa ¿Nunca lo has pensado? Podría ser bueno, eres el legítimo heredero al trono de hielo después de todo y desposarte con el rey de Asgard sería lo mejor.

Loki se quedó en silencio.  
Lo que más deseaba era casarse con su amado pero era un deseo imposible.  
Un sueño lejano.  
Thor no lo amaba.

El otro al ver decía cosas que afectaban al príncipe añadio -Pero igual si no es el rey, hay muchas poderosas parejas que darían todo por estar contigo... Eres atractivo, pretendientes no faltaran.

El azabache no apetecía vivir en una mentira porque deseaba algo real—Yo ya tengo a alguien que quiero, puede no me corresponda, pero lo amo y es el único con quien deseo estar

El hombre afirmo —Bueno príncipe, mucha suerte con tu enamorado.

—So me disculpan, me iré a mi habitación

La muchacha que era igual a una enfermera aconsejo— Pero tienes que cuidarte, por estar en el sol te dio insolación.

—Ya me siento bien, no soy débil — dijo alejándose con orgullo.

Su piel se volvió pálida de nuevo, hasta sintió vergüenza que los curanderos fuesen testigo de su biología jotun si bien estos no dijeron nada al respecto o se burlaron, eran bastante profesionales.

_Temía las personas se dieran cuenta de su raza, no podría soportar sus caras llenas de repulsión._

_Sabia era una aberración a la naturaleza, era un monstruo en Asgard y en el mundo congelado un deforme._

Al menos se sentía feliz de que el tronador no insistiera más en lo de pedir perdón al desgraciado mujeriego y hablando de este, se encontró a Fandral cerca de su recamara —¿Qué haces aquí? No te basta que Thor me castigara por tu culpa

—Vine a pedir perdón... Le confesé a Thor la verdad— comento el rubio.

— ¿Qué? – comenzó a hiperventilarse, su corazón se iba a detener de la impresión arrolladora que le abadía, un pánico le invadió por completo.

Fandral quiso arreglar lo que dijo, al ver la acción de agitación que género —Mantuve tu secreto a salvo, no te preocupes por eso.

Loki enojado expresó — ¿A cambio de qué? No me acostare contigo de nuevo, recupere el diario.

El guerrero admitió — No te pido nada...Me di cuenta que había sido injusto al obligarte a algo que no querías, me aproveche de ti y lamento que Thor te castigara por algo que provoque, le deje en claro que fue en defensa propia y no es mentira.

—El me hirió porque quiso, vi en sus ojos el deseo por hacerme sufrir... Se está vengando de mí, no por apuñarte si no porque me desprecia— dijo con angustia.

—Dale tiempo. Él no te odia, por eso actúa de ese modo, quiere no amarte como lo hace, pero termina cayendo en tus hermosos ojos o en tu piel tan seductora... Todavía se encuentra herido por tu traición, pero si no sintiera ese dolor, no te amaría verdaderamente. — dijo con sinceridad.

—¿Le importo? Lo dudo, solo ama quien fui en el pasado, lo que ya está muerto en mi— susurro con tristeza.

_"Eres el único que me quería, la única persona en este mundo cruel que se preocupaba por mí, pero ¿Por qué dejaste de amarme? Cuando yo nunca quise matarte ¿Cómo podría hacerte daño amor mío?"_

Señalo su rostro inflamado —No tendría este moretón si no le importaras. Es un tonto que no sabe expresar sus sentimientos hacia ti, es salvaje y posesivo, pero tarde o temprano sabra que no puede vivir sin ti y espero no sea tarde cuando se dé cuenta de tu valor.

Fandral le abrazo, sintiendo al otro ponerse rígido— No voy a decir nada sobre tu amor hacia Thor y tampoco volveré a acercarme, espero que encuentres la felicidad a su lado.

Loki se separó, el único quien siempre tuvo mucho contacto físico fue el tronador hasta que se distanciaron si bien no deseaba que nadie más le tocara — ¿Qué le dijiste a Thor exactamente?

—La verdad, le dije te obligué a ser mi amante básicamente... Me sorprende no me haya matado o enviado a prisión sin embargo me expulso de Asgard— le conto el guerrero.

Loki lo pensó —No puedes marcharte, eres parte de la guardia... Solo el consejo de los siete reinos puede echarte.

— ¿No quieres que me vaya? – pregunto extrañado.

— No quiero que mi rey se meta en problema por tu culpa. — dijo intentando proteger al rubio.

Fandral suspiro –Suponía debía ser eso ...De igual forma me iré por voluntad propia, Thor no confía en mí y tiene razón, lo que hice es imperdonable; un crimen a la corona.

—Eres un pésimo amigo, pero sé que morirías por Asgard – replico

—Has madurado mucho Loki, pensé que deseabas mi muerte después de que te hice tanto daño, te forcé a estar conmigo— le dijo con tristeza.

El azabache había vivido tantos años con odio, lleno de rencor y dolor que ahora ya no quería sentir nada —La experiencia, ahora puedes irte y espero que guardes mi secreto o te juro que te cortare la lengua.

—No se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo. Me iré en una semana a visitar a mi familia y espero que luches por lo que quieres. – le aconsejo el rubio antes de marcharse.

Pasaron algunos meses.

El hechicero guardaba su distancia de los guerreros, no quería tener más inconvenientes con ellos sin embargo los problemas le buscaron antes de que se diera cuenta.

Precisamente ese día estaba almorzando en el comedor cuando la mujer guerrera se sentó de repente a su lado sin invitación

_Sif ahora que estaba comprometida con el rey, parecía un pavo real contoneándose por tener al hombre más sensual en sus manos_, obviamente se encontraba feliz por robar del mercado al soltero más codiciado.

_En su juventud esa mujer intento adueñarse de Thor y ponerlo en su contra, con su cuerpo torneado hacia que el tronador hiciera todo lo que ella quería... Le había tratado mal por culpa de esa desgraciada. Siempre le tuvo celos incluso corto su cabellera rubia porque Thor le gustaba. _  
_SI bien con los años Loki se hizo más manipulador y fue más fácil dominar a su hermano tanto que ni siquiera Sif podría con el príncipe de las mentiras._

Loki fastidiado por su competencia, le pregunto bruscamente — ¿Qué buscas?

—No quiero que estés en mi boda— le dijo de frente como la piraña que era.

—No es como si deseara ir— replico fastidiado obviamente ver al amor de tu vida casándose con alguien más, no es algo que quieras ver.

La azabache replico enojada –Eres una maldita serpiente venenosa. ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? Que aconsejaste a Thor desistir del matrimonio.

—Lo hice, traté de evitar que arruinara su vida— dijo siendo directo y espinoso.

Sif peleando le contesto —Sabía que intentarías arruinar mi día. Toda la vida has peleado conmigo por la atención de Thor, pero ahora yo la voy a tener, me escogió a mí.

—Ni siquiera te ama, solo se casará por un compromiso político ¿Cómo puedes estar feliz si no siente nada por ti? ¿Para qué quieres su cuerpo si no tienes su corazón? — replico el joven hechicero.

La azabache enojada con odio hacia el chico, le contesto— Aprenderá a amarme, lo importante es que será mío, lo tendré en mi cama y cuando sea su esposa voy a pedirle que te mande lejos a una cárcel extrajera para no ver tu cara nunca más.

—Él no me botara solo porque tú lo pides— le contesto con ciertas dudas.

Ella sonrió —Las mujeres pueden manejar a los hombres con sexo y además a él ni siquiera le importas. Probablemente este deseando que te largues y dejes de estorbarle, tu siempre lo haces infeliz.

—¿Crees que por casarte será tuyo? Él nunca te amara, si no hay amor se ira con la primera mujer con grandes pechos que vea o quizá regresara con su adorada Jane y te dejara abandonada— le dijo pensando también en sí mismo, posiblemente era como Sif ¡Amado una persona tan lejana, tan imposible! Si hay amor hay fidelidad, hay compañía y ternura, de lo contrario solo queda el dolor.

Había peleado mucho con la guerrera cuando ambos eran igual de rechazados.

— Se aburrió de Jane fácilmente como con el resto de las mujeres, parecería que solo tu llegas a insertarte en su corazón como un maldito paracito pero ahora no tienes oportunidad contra mí, él se casará conmigo y nadie podrá impedirlo así que no trates de arruinar mi matrimonio y lo digo como amenaza— replico la chica.

—Si el desea casarse, es su decisión. No te preocupes; me dejo claro no quería que me metiera en su vida y eso voy a hacer, le di un consejo y si lo rechazo es su problema— dijo el hechicero mostrándose fuerte

Ella sonrió engreída –Cambie de opinión, mejor te invito a mi boda para que veas como pierdes a tu querido hermano... Apenas lo tenga en mi poder, voy a deshacerme de ti, te enviare a las fosas más asquerosas de Midgard donde mereces estar.

Loki sabía que la chica intentaría alejarlo – Esa no es tu decisión, Thor me dejo quedarme en Asgard y tú no tienes el poder de revocar su trato.

—No entiendo porque no te dejo en las celdas donde deberías estar, si eres un criminal. Tenías que robar el tesseract en Midgard e intentaste huir con él, por tu fuga Odin y Frigga terminaron muertos cuando fueron atacados por los elfos ¡Es tu culpa su muerte! Thor no estaba aquí para defenderlos por andar buscándote. ¡Seguro lo manipulaste para que te sacara de la cárcel con esos ojos bonitos y lágrimas de cocodrilo, esas palabras que usas para que haga lo que desees! Aprovechas que él te ama para hacerle daño, no es justo que siempre te perdona y no ve que eres un traidor. Cuando sea la reina esos días se acabarán porque me encargare de alejarlo de tu influencia negativa que lo conduce al desastre.

_Loki se le quito el apetito, de verdad creía que Sif cumpliría su máximo objetivo... No quería regresar a una celda si bien la guerrera nunca sabría que su peor castigo seria estar allí, viendo el amor de su vida casándose con alguien más, haciendo su vida con una persona y dejando atrás su hermano traidor._

Si supera le dolía más mantenerse en Asgard, la desgraciada le obligaría a quedarse.

Thor entro a la sala con su porte de rey, la guerrera le dijo— No tienes oportunidad Loki, soy una hermosa mujer y tu un criminal ¿A quién escogerá? Obviamente a mí, tú no puedes darle placer porque eres su hermano. Se sabe las amantes dominan y pueden hacer que los estorbos renegados como tú se vayan.

Loki arrugo su cara con dolor, sus manos temblaban y de repente deseo poder salir corriendo lejos de ese suplicio.

Enojado le contesto – Te crees la gran cosa por ser su prometida, si tanto deseas que me largue y me pudra en una cárcel ¿Por qué no lo has follado ya y pedirle que me envié a mi celda? No puedes o ya lo hubieses hecho, él no quiere que me vaya y ni una buena cogida lograra que cambie de opinión.

SIf se quedó callada

Loki sonrió— Si, los suponía. Tú no puedes hacer que el me odie, desde jóvenes lo intentaste incluso hiciste que me tratara mal pero aquí estamos, tu ni siquiera puedes seducirlo.

_Sif se encontraba enojada porque sabía era verdad, constantemente intentaba copular con el tronador y este ponía una excusa para no hacerlo incluso dijo que no iba a tener relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio porque él seguía las leyes de Asgard y deseaba cumplirlas al pie de la letra_

Había intentado ponerse una ropa atractiva, sentándose a su costado, tomar la iniciativa tocándole para excitarlo, pero no consiguió nada dado el solo repetía que solo haría el amor después del matrimonio luego se quedaba leyendo un libro como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Antes cuando eran adolescentes, Thor se había alejado porque el azabache se fue un tiempo a estudiar las artes mágicas y pasaba extrañándolo de día hasta la noche, cuando llego se mostró indiferente no obstante se notaba que pasaba mirándolo.

Thor era atraído a Loki como una polilla a la bombilla, o un imán a otro.

SIf se mostraba molesta por esa actitud, por la manera sencilla en que Loki lo manipulaba mostrándose inocente y lindo... Ese hombre le hacía daño, le rompía el corazón, pero el tronador era un ciego que lo seguía fielmente como un cachorrito mendingando amor.

Thor lo amaba tanto que sentía celos de ese cariño tan sincero.

Si su prometido la mirara así, de forma tan dulce tal si miraba el universo... La admiración se notaba.

Mientras a ella el hombre pasaba ignorándola, toda su lucha por conquistarlo había sido en vano cuando su mente estaba llena de su estúpido hermano menor.

Pero Loki no sabía eso

Sif aprovecho la ignorancia del embaucador para engañarlo, le mintió descaradamente claro no le iba a decir la verdad que su prometido no le había tocado un pelo porque eso sería muy humillante así que comenzó a inventar— Para que lo sepas Thor es un semental insaciable, nuestra vida sexual es muy activa... Follamos como conejos todo el día. ¿Crees que no puedo seducirlo? Es porque no has visto como lo monto, la manera en que se excita cuando me desnudo y me toma con fuerza

Sif noto el hechicero se puso pálido, parecía que iba a vomitar al escuchar eso... Cambio su semblante, dejo la postura calmada para ponerse rígido, su máscara de indiferencia se desmorono para poner una expresión de dolor absoluto tal si decirle aquello le rompiera el corazón.

Satisfecha por herir al hechicero que más odiaba y para que este no tuviese ninguna duda llamo al tronador— Thor mi prometido, puedes ven acá

El rubio camino hacia ella con cuidado ignorando sus intenciones; Sif aprovecho para jalarlo y besarlo con pasión enfrente de Loki, diciéndole al hechicero— Ves lo que hablo, insaciable.

El rey confundido por las acciones de Sif, se quedó mirando en shock y ella al notar eso únicamente lo jalo a su costado pasando al lado del hechicero.

Sif esperaba que el tronador no le dijera la verdad, como estaban peleados no tenían mucha comunicación así el príncipe pensaría que el rey sentía algo por ella, aunque fuese mentira.

Loki simplemente miro a la hermosa pareja, no pensó que doliese tanto.

Sabía que había perdido así que bebió una jarra de vino para ahogar sus penas y se levantó mareado para irse a su habitación, con frustración agarro sus cosas tirándolas al suelo enojado, quebrando y destruyendo todo para dejar su frustración salir. Terminó cayendo en el desorden, borracho y triste se permitió ser patético.  
Enojarse o sentirse deprimido no resolvería sus problemas.

—Estúpido Thor ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?

Quería morirse para no sufrir tanto, para que las palabras de Sif no le afectaran a tal grado.

¿Y si estaba equivocado?

Tal vez Thor si estaba enamorado de ella.

Siente un nudo en el estómago al pensarlo.

Si todo fuera como en el pasado cuando iban a cazar juntos entre los árboles, se daban las manos mientras usaban sus destrezas para atrapar presas.

Nadaban en el rio, entre el agua fría sonreían.

¿Cómo termino esa relación tan hermosa desmoronándose? Talvez estaba tan rota que sería imposible recuperarla.

Ahora el pasado era todo lo que tenía.

Ver al amor de su vida con alguien más, era demasiado para sobrellevar.

Quizá lo mejor era marcharse, advertir a Thor con Sif resultaba algo insoportable pero no vivir un mundo sin su amado era también una tortura.

Lo amaba tanto

No sabía cómo dejar de sentir tanto amor

¿Cómo haría para superar su enamoramiento?

Gracias por leer y por quienes comentan  
Cualquier duda o teoría loca, pueden comentar:3


	6. Capitulo 6

A la mañana siguiente se sintió mal a causa de la resaca, había bebido mucho vino con el fin de olvidar sus penas y fue efectivo por un segundo en el que perdió su conciencia, pero al otro día se encontraba peor que antes, se dio cuenta los males del corazón son los causantes de amargar la vida de los hombres y beber licor no resolvería sus problemas.

_Le gustaría poder deshacer su amor con alcohol._

Le encantaría borrar los recuerdos que generaban nostalgia, perder el sentimiento agonizante que era igual a una lanza en el costado herido, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Quizá si tuviera su magia podría suprimir todo rastro de amor y olvidar el hecho que su corazón le pertenecía a su hermano adoptivo.

Noto su recamara estaba hecha un desastre con todas las cosas rotas y tiradas por doquier, se miró en el espejo quebrado viendo que su cabello se encontraba desordenado igual a su apariencia descuidada, era una sombra de lo que fue en el pasado…Nunca se había sentido atractivo, las personas no creían que fuera hermoso como el adonis de Thor porque no tenía los rasgos rubios, la piel bronceada o los músculos fibrosos siempre fue delgado, nunca como ellos y por ende se sintió inferior.

Su amado nunca se enamoraría de él, ni en sus sueños más retorcidos y le dolía porque sabía que debía soportar como este se iba de su vida a los brazos de su enemiga.

Lo iba a perder por una mujer.

_¿Si fuera una hermosa chica tal vez Thor se sentiría atraído? _

_Los hechiceros aman una vez en su vida de forma intensa y hasta la muerte, quieren con el alma no solo por lo físico. Si el tronador quería un glamur entonces no tenía gracia, si amaba el cuerpo y este se marchitaba no quedaría nada._

_ ¿Por qué el cruel destino los unió como hermanos? Si fuese solo desconocidos sería más sencillo amarlo, pero sentir ese deseo por su familia era visto como un pecado además el hecho era un amor no correspondido._

_La depresión que le invadía era la causante de su negatividad, ya había tratado de suicidarse antes al caer en el abismo, era un idiota que intentaba tener el cariño de su padre y también estaba muerto de celos porque su hermano andaba de novio con una mortal, había cambiado por ella y fue inmaduro al respecto. _

_Ese sentimiento doloroso le ayudo a darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de él, no era normal tener tantos celos y mostrarse tan agresivo porque Thor amara a alguien más. _

_Caer en el vació solo causo encontrarse con Thanos, un destino peor que la muerte._

Le dolía la cabeza, fue hacia el baño para dejar que el agua caliente expulsara sus impurezas… Le gustaba la sensación de sentir el agua recorriendo su cuerpo.

Cuando salió de la ducha se cambió de ropa algo más sencillo de un color negro el cual solía usar en su juventud, se cortó un poco su cabello para lucir más fresco y menos lúgubre, intento arreglar el desorden que había hecho, pero sin magia las cosas cotidianas eran más complicadas… Extrañaba tener sus poderes, a lo mejor algún día podría recuperarlos, aunque para eso debía ganar la confianza de su tonto hermano mayor y no lo estaba logrando exactamente, todo lo contrario, su relación con el rey iba de mal en peor.

Su relación estaba fragmentada en miles de pedazos.

_La magia era parte de él, tenerla encapsulaba resultaba frustrante y no se acostumbraba a vivir sin esta, la usaba hasta para cambiarse de ropa y ahora la había perdido._

_Tenía un vacío, un hueco en su alma._

_Podres mortales ¿Cómo viven sin poderes?_

En la mañana no pudo evitar acercarse a la zona de entrenamiento donde los guerreros practicaban sus técnicas y allí se encontraba su amado cielo, con sus grandes músculos, el sudor bajando por su piel caliente y esa masculinidad tan seductora, peleaba de una manera letal. Se sentía tan atraído por ese hombre tan viril como las chicas bobas que lo adoraban, suspiraban por él y esperan, aunque sea el roce de su piel para desmayarse… Enamorado como una colegiala, que patético, ya no era un adolecente, pero se sentía como volar solo por escuchar su voz.

Recordaba cuando eran enemigos, le gustaba ser presionado y que el tronador solo tuviese ojos para él. _Ser villano era la mejor opción para que este le pusiera toda su atención, fue un plan muy tonto pero efectivo en su momento. Al menos su hermano no pensaba en la mortal o en otras mujeres si no en sus ojos verdes, el peligro que representaba._

_ Le veía como alguien valioso, le respetaba a su manera y era su igual en el campo de batalla._

_En su adolescencia no le gustaba las peleas en el barro, creía que la inteligencia podría ganar a la fuerza bruta incluso odiaba sobre todas las cosas ir a esos entrenamientos donde era humillado la mayoría de las veces…. Prefería que su madre le enseñara magia o ir a la biblioteca, siendo un reconocido erudito amaba la lectura y el intelecto._

_Era diferente a ellos como el sol y la luna._

_Pero su irracional amor por Thor le hizo volverse violento, adaptarse a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y luchar como un guerrero porque solo de esa forma podía está cerca de él. _

Su magia no era valorada, su lengua de plata era burlada, pero busco de todas las maneras sobresalir.

Era difícil tener su atención porque todos lo amaban entonces siempre pasaba rodeado de gente que le adoraba, asimismo el simplemente miraba de lejos deseando ser lo más importante para este guerrero popular sin embargo sabía que no lo era ¡Nunca lo seria! A menos que hiciera travesuras o una maldad su mirada no estaría fija en él.

Thor su amado tormento.

Tanto tiempo amándolo en silencio.

Cuanto tiempo guardando ese amor tan grande que podría explotar y tratando de olvidar la calidez de su cuerpo, deliraba con tenerlo, aunque sea un momento.

Le gustaría ser transcendental en su vida, pero no era más que un fracasado villano traicionero.

Tantas mentiras de odio, ocultaban su amor latente e intenso que quemaba.

Paso un tiempo mirando a esa criatura viril a la distancia como de costumbre amándole a lo lejos y soñando con tenerlo entre sus brazos, como un acosador le admiraba en silencio hasta que la guerrera apareció y ambos se quedaron hablando como en los viejos tiempos, Loki apretó sus manos sintiendo celos, aunque sabía no tenía derecho porque el tronador no era suyo, pero no podía evitar estar triste e inseguro al respecto.

La guerrera finalmente había ganado.

Debía acostumbrarse a verlos juntos, Sif sería su esposa después de todo… Sin embargo, el solo imaginarlos en una cama le generaba sufrimiento y unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

De hecho, cuando Sif le conto sobre sus actividades sexuales y también presencio el beso que se dieron que lo confirmaba, sintió como un puñetazo al estómago, le dolía tanto que era difícil fingir que no se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

_Lo importante era que fuese feliz ¿Ese no es el amor? Dejar ir a una persona porque es lo mejor, para que esta fuese feliz, aunque no sea con él._

Sif tenía razón.

Él no podía hacerle feliz, no era una hermosa chica frágil que se retuerce en sus sabanas o una princesa indefensa en busca de ayuda; era su hermano o su enemigo rebelde que busca empoderamiento y únicamente en sus sueños puede ser algo más.

Lo ama, pero no quiere que ese amor sea rechazado o sea tratado como nada.

El príncipe de hielo sentía la melancolía muy dentro de su interior arrastrándolo a la locura, podía ver el atardecer y seguía pensando en su amado rey.

_¿Cómo poder olvidar los recuerdos de un pasado donde fueron felices?_

_¿Cómo decirle al corazon que deje de latir por su sonrisa dorada y radiante que iluminaba su mundo oscuro?_

No sabía que era peor, quedarse en Asgard a ver como Thor se comprometía con una mujer que le detestaba o irse y no verlo nunca más.

De igual manera quedaba la posibilidad que la guerrera lo enviara a la cárcel, si el tronador accedía a la manipulación, de todas las opciones Sif terminaría restregándole en la cara que el rey era suyo y le humillaría todos los días.

Seguramente estaría ahora mismo en el lecho de la mujer guerrera, en el éxtasis mientras el sufría como un idiota irracional.

Si huía del infernal matrimonio se preguntaba ¿Thor se daría cuenta de su partida o estaría demasiado ocupado teniendo relaciones sexuales con su nueva esposa? ¿Lo buscaría? ¿Lo extrañaría?

Lo dudaba, el tronador le olvidaría fácilmente; algo que había aprendido es que las personas son remplazables… Lo superaría tan rápido porque, aunque le doliera no era tan importante para él.

Para distraer su mente de aquel dolor punzante fue a caminar por los límites de Asgard, en el pasado viajaba a los nueve reinos en busca de aventuras y conocía a muchas personas interesantes o siniestras como el titán loco… Actualmente su vida era sumamente aburrida, no hablaba con muchas personas y tampoco podía usar su magia para navegar por mundos porque ya no gozaba de esa libertad.

Estaba atrapado en Asgard.

Encerrado en el infierno al ver que el amor de su vida lo ignoraba y prefería estar con su nueva prometida, revolcándose.

No quería quedarse en su habitación porque sus pensamientos eran extremadamente pesimistas y le generaban añoranza o una tristeza casi suicida; entonces con el fin de no estar tan encerrado o evitar encontrándose con la feliz pareja que le rompía el corazón, prefería irse a sus escondites donde podía estar solo y tranquilo, sin que nadie le molestara.

Esa tarde cuando iba caminando por el puente del arcoíris tranquilamente, escucho un ruido y al acertante visualizo a un chico menor de edad con un abrigo rojo, tirado en el medio del camino, se preguntó ¿Qué hacia un pequeño allí? Ese no era un lugar adecuado para un infante.

Era obvio que no era de Asgard puesto su ropa parecía más de Midgard; tenía un aura extraña que transmitía una energía muy intensa que vibraba y su magia comenzaba picar por estar cerca de él… Ese chico era un mago o tenia los poderes de uno, podía sentir su poder saliendo de él.

Simplemente no pudo ignorar la situación, aunque una parte suya le decía que no se metiera en problemas al involucrarse en asuntos ajenos, era un niño ¡No podía dejarlo allí! Se acercó con curiosidad y al tocarlo algunas chispas salieron de su cuerpo de una forma muy extraña, se conectaban con su núcleo mágico tal si ambos conservaban un tipo de magia similar.

Antes de siquiera intentar despertarlo, unos enormes monstruos tratando de atacarlo, eran siete en total y cada uno tenía una característica única, había escuchado de esos seres infernales; se hacían llamar los pecados mortales y eran bastante poderosos puesto que influían en los pensamientos humanos, un hechicero de Midgard los encerró hace milenios si bien alguien los había liberado.

Loki sabía que no tenía oportunidad, no podría defenderse porque su magia se encontraba encapsulada, de igual modo saco sus cuchillas para luchar contra estas criaturas y defenderse de su mortal ataque.

Miro al niño inocente y trato de que los villanos se alejaran de aquel pequeño, al menos si se concentraran en su persona, podría distraerlos suficiente hasta que Hemdall se diera cuenta de la amenaza.

La lengua rasposa de su enemigo pasaba por su rostro si bien siguió luchando contra los malvados, aunque estos le tenían capturado apunto de matarlo, resistió lo mejor que pudo a ser asesinado por esas asquerosidades y ya cuando vio que no podía más e iba a ser devorado por la gula, escucho una voz que gritaba al cielo "Shazam"

Un rayo cayó del cielo haciendo que el pequeño niño se transformara en un adulto fuerte con un colorido traje color rojo despampanante. Este hombre se enfrentó a los pecados, cuando uno tomo al hechicero de la garganta; el forastero lo golpeo con un trueno, tomando al hechicero entre sus brazos para alzarlo en los aires y cuando otro monstruo se acercó por atrás Loki lo acuchillo.

El hechicero hizo un ruido cuando los pecados desaparecieron como polvo–Ya puedes bajarme.

—Aférrate a mí, iremos a un lugar más seguro— dijo el foráneo, el hechicero desconfiado se sostuvo viendo abajo la cuidad radiante entre las nubes.

El sujeto voló hasta llegar cerca de una entrada de Asgard como si conociera perfectamente el lugar y se agacho colocando al hechicero en el suelo, con nervios casi desesperado tocó el rostro del azabache pareciendo encantado, de pronto lo atrajo impulsivamente para abrazarle incluso el hechicero siento su fuerza aplastándole—No tan fuerte, me vas a asfixiar.

— ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado como nunca antes nadie lo estuvo además del tronador o su madre.

Loki alzo su ceja —Podría preguntar lo mismo, hablas como si me tuvieses mucha confianza, pero ni siquiera se quien eres.

El hombre añadió con suma agitación — Lo siento su alteza es que estoy muy emocionado… No puedo creer que por fin te haya encontrado.

— ¿Quién eres? Tienes magia elemental parecida a la mía, pero aplicada a los truenos y posees la fuerza del mismo rey ¿Cómo es que tienes tanto poder? Según recuerdo los humanos son débiles y mueren rápido, hay excepciones, pero la mayoría es frágil e inútil no obstante tú no eres como ellos— dijo analizándole, toco el rayo en su pecho de allí se desprendían chispas amarillas.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy humano?

—La ropa de mal gusto te delata — dijo mirándole de arriba abajo.

_Si bien, aunque conservara esa vestimenta del planeta tierra, tenía un poder fuera de este mundo._

Increíblemente era capaz de manejar el trueno como Thor.

_Siempre había relacionado los truenos con su amado rey, dado el tronador también expulsaba rayos de su cuerpo… Ambos eran del tipo electricidad_

Le gustaba esa sensación de electrizarse, pensaba que si algún día hacia el amor con su adoración, seguramente sentiría en su cuerpo electricidad y los cielos tronarían.

El chico añadió entusiasmado –Tienes razón…Me llamo Billy Batson, vine desde el planeta tierra a pedir tu ayuda.

—Así que ¿Eres un niño? — dijo mirándolo fijamente.

El tipo fortachón añadió —En realidad soy un adolecente, pero puedo cambiar de forma para tener más poder… Nací con estos poderes como tú y no fue fácil controlarlos.

—A mí me parecía que eras un niño…Así que escuchaste hablar sobre mí y me buscaste ¿Para qué? ¿Porque viniste de tan lejos solo para encontrarme cuando hay otros hechiceros en el planeta tierra que podrían ayudarte? — dijo Loki desconfiando de él, bombardeándole con preguntas.

—Eres el único que puede ayudarme, además soy tu admirador … He leído todos los libros que me presto mi amigo Freddy sobre ti y eres realmente genial

_Loki parece extrañado por esas palabras tan sinceras, en todos los años que tiene de vida, nadie nunca ha dicho que es una persona fascinante o a mostrado interés en su persona, todos siempre quedan segados por su hermano hasta el mismo._

_Es que es para que negarlo el rey era bastante sensual, cuando era adolecente lo podía ver desnudo cuando iban a nadar, recordaba todavía el agua caer por esos deliciosos músculos, como deseaba tocarlo y besar todo ese cuerpazo… Soñaba con dejar algunos chupetazos, rasguños o mordidas para que las doncellas los vieran y supieran ese hombre ya tenía dueño._

_En las noches a veces dormían en la misma cama acurrucados, este le abrazaba fuerte, pegando sus cuerpos. Thor siempre había sido alguien que muestra su afecto con contacto físico, en ese tiempo estaban tan cerca que incluso podía sentir sus erecciones matutinas y susurros de su nombre en medio de la madrugada._

_Era tan excitante _

_No debería pensar en esas cosas mientras habla con un niño._

Loki se levantó mirando al grandote con curiosidad, era un poco más alto tipo de la altura del tronador y su pelo era negro, sus ojos eran azules cuando era un niño, pero cuando crecía cambiaban de color a un café a verde oscuro— ¿Cómo llegarse sin ser detectado por Hemdall y con esas criaturas detrás? Te arriesgas mucho por encontrarte y no estoy seguro si te puedo ser útil

—Son los pecados, trataron de impedir que viniera hasta acá y Hemdall no sabe que estoy aquí porque conozco son sus puntos ciegos. Como dije antes, he estado volando de planeta en planeta tratando de encontrarte porque no sabía exactamente si estabas en Asgard o en otro lado, no sentía tu magia. — dijo sabiendo que, al ser sus magias similares, podrían rastrarse fácilmente.

—Supongo quieres mi ayuda mágica para algo en particular, pero ahora no puedo usarla como vez estoy cumpliendo una condena sin magia, no soy lo que necesitas, pero quizás puedas hablar con mi hermano el rey Thor Odinson, él tiene amigos superhéroes que pueden servirte. — Dijo el hechicero estaba al corriente que era casi un mortal, sus días de poder se habían acabado ahora estaba resignado a sufrir por un amor no correspondido y vivir sin magia.

Shazam agrego —No necesito a otros superhéroes créeme lo he intentado con la liga de la justicia, pero no ha funcionado… Ocupo de tu magia, si es necesario hablare con el rey para solicitar que baje tu condena ¡Yo lo convenceré para que te devuelva tu magia!

—Dudo que te lo permita, sin embargo, me gustaría tener mis poderes de nuevo incluso si para eso debo ayudar a un mocoso — admitió el hechicero

Billy dijo ofendido— No soy un mocoso

Loki se rio de esa reacción infantil— Esta bien, niño. Mi trato es el siguiente, si tú me devuelves mi magia, yo te ayudare en todo lo que necesites

El chico insistió — ¡Lo hare! Si el rey no me lo permite entonces hablare con el consejo de los nueve reinos.

—Eso es llegar demasiado lejos, el consejo es muy estricto. — dijo Loki con curiosidad de saber cuál era el secreto detrás de la desesperación que mostraba en niño.

— Es algo importante— dijo sin dar muchos detalles.

Loki aconsejo —Te llevare a Asgard con el consejo, pero debes mantener tu apariencia adulta; si te ven como un niño, ellos no te tomaran en cuenta además debemos comprarte algunas ropas, no puedes andar aquí con ese traje rojo tan llamativo, lo mejor es pasar desapercibidos.

Billy sonrió –Tratare de mantener esta forma; por cierto, me alegra poder verte en persona. Eres mucho más atractivo de lo que pensé que serias y siento tu magia arder incluso si está bloqueada, vi algunos videos de cuando fuiste a mi planeta y eres muy fuerte.

_Loki no comprendía ¿Por qué Billy hablaba de él con tanta admiración? Nadie nunca lo trato como si fuese alguien especial_

Loki dijo —¿No has escuchado que soy un criminal y mate a millones de personas? ¿No me tienes miedo? Hice estragos en Midgard, intenté conquistar tu planeta

—Eres un hechicero poderoso, sé que Thanos tenía control negativo sobre ti. Lo demás supongo que tiene una justificación, los guerreros suelen hacer cosas malas para obtener la victoria o el trono e incluso buscar la atención de la persona amada— Admitió el niño, quizás había visto demasiado juego de tronos.

—No me conoces— expresó el hechicero con esos ojos penetrantes y amenazantes, desprendiendo peligro.

_Billy no sabía que era un monstruo._

_Si supiera nunca sentirá ese éxtasis._

Billy dijo con plena seguridad —Eso se puede remediar, te conoceré … Me gustan los desafíos y tú eres uno de ellos.

Loki le pareció curioso como ese hombre lleno de energía, con ojos soñadores parecía apegado a él sin conocerlo.

No era de las personas que confiaban en la gente, pero ese niño le generaba nostalgia.

Era muy parecido a Thor como cuando era joven, una bomba de energía y terquedad.

—Me recuerdas a mi hermano— comento en voz alta.

El niño bromeo — ¿Lo dices por mi poder sobre los rayos o por mis músculos?

—Más bien por tu obstinación— se burló. —Él era un súper héroe como tú, le gustaba las aventuras y los desafíos… Amaba que todos lo admiraban como si fuese el mejor guerrero del mundo, claro no eres tan arrogante, pero si testarudo

—Solía ser así, quise usar mis poderes para ganar dinero y no me importaba nadie porque estaba herido al perder a mis padres, hasta que conocí el verdadero significado de la familia cuando me adoptaron.

—Mi única familia me traiciono, me engañaron haciéndome creer que era parte de ellos cuando solamente era una reliquia robada del enemigo, supongo no se el valor de una familia cuando esta me apuñalo por la espalda.

—Quizás ellos trataron de protegerte, ves las cosas desde una perspectiva negativa… Debes sentirte bendecido por lo que tienes.

—Mis padres murieron… Ahora solo tengo a Thor y ni siquiera me habla, me ignora todo el tiempo porque está demasiado ocupado cogiéndose a su estúpida prometida. — dijo apretando la mandíbula del odio y el sufrimiento notable.

Suspiro molestándose vulnerable— No me quiere, probablemente más adelante se canse de mi existencia y me va tirar a Midgard para que me vuelva una rata de laboratorio o me pudra en una cárcel… De todos modos, ni siquiera le importo probablemente si me muero haga una fiesta junto con su prometida.

—A mis padres también los mataron enfrente de mí y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, mis hermanos escaparon, pero no puedo ir a buscarlos por miedo a que los asesinen. Para eso vine, necesito tu ayuda para detener a un villano de otra dimensión llamado BlackAdam. — expreso preocupado.

—Lo siento por tu perdida, te ayudare con tal de tener mis poderes de vuelta. Se lo que se siente perder a quien quieres, pensé que Thor siempre estaría allí para mí, fui un idiota que no valoro su cariño hasta que fue demasiado tarde, le hice daño pensando que el perdonaría todo, pero tanto jugué a la mentira que esta termino destruyéndome, nunca pensé que él me abandonaría…Lo extraño tanto aunque este cerca siento que una gran distancia nos separa y ni siquiera tengo a mi madre para hablar, siento soledad en mi propio hogar; si se puede llamar así a mi cárcel personal.

_Pensó que estaría allí para siempre, en cada ataque volvería. Debido prever que un día se cansaría de su aptitud y dejaría de luchar por su amor, por su redención._

_No lucho suficiente_

_Simplemente su amor era efímero que se acabó tan pronto_

—No estás solo Loki, ahora me tienes a mí. – dijo el niño como una promesa y una sonrisa cálida.

El azabache quiso creer en sus palabras sinceras, nunca había confiado en nadie, pero esta vez dejaría entrar ese niño a su vida.

Por primera vez ambicionó ayudar a alguien, nunca quiso ser un héroe, pero deseaba demostrarse a sí mismo que no era un mero villano sin corazón.

Probablemente era un mal villano al enamorarse del héroe, al no querer destruir a su némesis si no fornicar con este.

Además, cooperar con ese chico distraería su mente del dolor agonizante que sentía todos los días por culpa de su unilateral amor.

Sabia el dolor no se iría nunca, pero ¿podría seguir adelante? ¿Podría algún día no sentir dolor al ver a Sif y a Thor juntos? Sabía que jamás iba a dejar de amarlo, pero al menos aprendería a lidiar con el dolor de perderlo.

Solo el tiempo lo diría…

* * *

Hey queridos lectores.

¿Qué piensan será el papel de shazam en la trama?

Pronto lo descubriéremos.

Notas: 

Como podrán notar Billy tiene un origen diferente al canon, así como BlackAdam que es un personaje inventado por mí, lo único que tome fue el nombre o el hecho de ser némesis de shazam pero no tiene nada que ver con el original.

Otra cosa que deben saber es que le diere a Billy "Capitán marvel" porque ese era su nombre real en los primeros comics para que no se confundan.

Gracias por el apoyo


	7. Capitulo 7

Billy siempre hablaba de su familia humana, como ellos le habían acogido y la manera en que le brindaron su cariño desinteresado en una época de crisis. Esas historias le hicieron reflexionar mucho sobre su propia vida, ambos eran adoptados y concibieron una conexión al tener una cosa en común que les hacía sentir empatía a lo mejor porque su padre Laufey le había abandonado de la misma forma desarmada y cruel que la madre de Billy lo había hecho.

_Nunca había valorado su familia adoptiva, constantemente había sentido rencor porque Odin prefería a Thor, pero nunca noto las pequeñas cosas, su madre enseñándole magia y dedicándole todo su tiempo o su hermano que le llevaba a sus aventuras e incluso Odin que pudo volverlo esclavo del príncipe del trueno y no su hermano._

_Aunque quizá como esclavo si podían ser amantes, ese era su lado positivo._

De distraído que estaba, no se percató que varios guardias salieron a luchar contra el intruso, tratando de impedir que entrara, pero Loki les dijo – No le hagan daño, el viene conmigo...

No obstante, estos no parecían contentos de verle – Eres un criminal ¿Se supone debemos confiar en ti?

El chico poniéndose enfrente del hechicero para protegerlo, les amenazo– Venimos a hablar con el consejo de los nueve reinos y si no le hacen caso al príncipe, los voy a rostizar.

– No pueden pasar– antes de terminar de hablar y shazam simplemente los electrizo, los guardias cayeron al piso.

– Billy no uses la violencia ... Si se dan cuenta que le hiciste daño a los guardias reales, puedes tener problemas serios; Asgard tiene sus reglas y son más severas para los extranjeros– aconsejo.

– La diplomacia no es mi fuerte además ellos estaban ofendiéndote; lo hice en defensa propia– insistió el rebelde niño sin causa.

– Vaya suenas como Thor. – dijo el hechicero recordando los viejos tiempos, en esa época el tronador era inmaduro y sumamente arrogante, quería que vieran lo asombroso que era, usaba la violencia para resolver los problemas porque creía las palabras eran aburridas.

– ¿Así que estás enamorado de él? Me preguntaba porque hablas del rey todo el tiempo y hasta ahora me di cuenta de que es porque te gusta– dijo esto con una sonrisa pícara, descubriendo la verdad al instante.

_Al hechicero se le notaba por su lenguaje corporal; parecía que no podía sacar a su amado de la mente, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa aparecía cuando lo nombraba_.

Desvió su mirada avergonzado– No es verdad

– Te gusta, te gusta... A Loki le gusta Thor...– dijo molestando.

Loki lo reprendió, tapándole la boca solo un momento– Cállate, no puedes decir eso ¡Alguien puede oírte!

Shazam no comprendía el miedo del hechicero a ser descubierto – Que importa, no es malo amar a alguien.

Con tristeza el hechicero admitió su problema – No si es tu hermano.

– Ni siquiera eres su hermano verdadero. – dijo como si fuese obvio.

Loki murmuro con tristeza – Nos criamos juntos, el me ve como su pequeño hermano menor. Si se entera de mis sentimientos, me odiara más de lo que hace y no quiero ser rechazado, no por él ¡No lo soportaría!

– Dudo que eso pase, si te quiere no te abandonara.

Loki le conto – No lo conoces; conjuntamente en Asgard es completamente ilegal el incesto si se dieran cuenta que existe una relación más allá de la hermandad, nos desterrarían o peor nos castigarían de por vida quizás hasta podrían matarnos si consumamos.

– Son bastante estrictos, no son hermanos de sangre suponía que era legal– asumió pensativo.

– Así es, inclusive si hipotéticamente el correspondiera mis sentimientos, lo nuestro no podría ser por el bien Asgard. Él debe casarse con alguien que demuestre ser digna de la corona, aunque no le ame... Un rey debe sacrificarse por su pueblo.

– Pensé que eras rebelde y rompías reglas– dijo pensativo.

Loki podía odiar muchas cosas, pero si quería ver prosperar a su pueblo – Me gustaría romper esas reglas, pero no puedo, me importa Asgard también y Thor ha sido un rey justo, ha aprendido a ser sabio con el tiempo.

_Ya no es el niño caprichoso y malcriado que hacia todo con arrogancia sino un hombre fuerte._

– No pensé que ser de la realeza era tan difícil, es como dejar el amor verdadero por el bien de una nación, complicado... Me alegra nacer en Estados Unidos– dijo el chico pensativo.

– Mas complicado el hecho de que está enojado conmigo, en el pasado fui un conquistador de mundos obsesionado con ser rey y lo traicione, trate de matarlo también unas cuantas veces– conto con una voz apagada

Billy le conto –Entiendo, sientes que le fallaste. Tengo un hermano adoptivo y es mi mejor amigo, sabes.

– Pero estoy seguro que no tienes deseos sexuales por el – replico.

Shazam respondió con una pregunta – ¿En serio le preguntas eso a un niño?

– Creí que eras un adolecente, es normal tener fantasías a esa edad... Thor siempre dormía pegado a mí, era bastante cariñoso obviamente mi cuerpo reaccionaba y el de él también– confeso sin vergüenza

– ¡No necesito esa información! El tema es que hace mucho tiempo lo herí... Él era parecido a ti, creía era invisible a los ojos de los demás. Quería que fuera a la escuela para que todos vieran era su amigo, pero lo olvide como si no me importara sus sentimientos, él se enojó tanto ¡Lo lastime por mi egoísmo, no me di cuenta lo importante que era, él y toda mi familia adoptiva! Me obsesioné con buscar a mi madre y no vi que ellos estaban allí justo frente a mí. Quizá eso te pasa a ti tambien, no ves lo mucho que te aman, lo que tienes por estar obsesionado por otras cosas.

– ¿Qué hiciste para recuperarlo? Herí a Thor con mi mal comportamiento ¿Cómo puedo hacer que confié si le he mentido tanto? – pregunto.

– El me perdono porque le hice saber que era importante para mí y tambien convencí a Superman de aparecer en la escuela, es fácil de complacer, aunque no fue sencillo ¡Debes tener paciencia, poco a poco se logran las cosas!

– Thor es muy obstinado, no sé si llegue a perdonarme por el pasado posiblemente nuestra relación ya no se puede recuperar. ¿Crees que él me dé una nueva oportunidad después de lastimarlo? Si le hice daño, si destruí la confianza que tenía en mí, dudo podamos volver a estar juntos como hermanos o amigos talvez nuestro destino es ser enemigos– dijo Loki sabiendo que había cometido muchos errores, probablemente que el tronador le trataba de manera fría era su karma por lo mentiroso y embaucador que fue alguna vez.

– Eres su única familia, claro que te dará una nueva oportunidad solo debes intentarlo– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que le hizo sentir mejor.

Loki suspiro, dejando que el silencio se apoderará de sus pasos.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo el hechicero admitió– Antes de ir al consejo, hay que buscarte algo de ropa.

Fueron a un pequeño lugar y el hechicero cambio de forma para que no lo reconocieran, tenía algo de dinero guardado para gastarlo en una emergencia y esto era considerado una alerta amarilla.

Eligió un vestuario distinguido para él, uno que pareciera que ese niño fuese de la realeza y encajara el estilo aristocrático, para volverse más acorde al lugar.

Loki siempre le gustaba las cosas finas, elegantes concordes a su estatus de realeza.

Billy iba quejándose – ¿Cómo pueden usar estos trajes tan incomodos?

– Es la cultura de Asgard, personalmente hacia el ropaje con magia y era muy cómoda pero ahora mi vida se ha vuelto un infierno por no tener mis poderes– replico el hechicero, lamentándose de su desgracia.

– No te preocupes Loki, yo me encargare que ellos te devuelvan tu magia. – dijo con total seguridad.

– Eso espero o no podría ayudarte.

Cuando terminaron de hacer las compras, llegaron cerca del gran edificio, Loki entro primero junto al súper héroe extranjero – Soy el príncipe de Asgard Loki Odinson, solicito una audiencia con el consejo.

– Pueden ir al área A– 367, de inmediato les atenderán.

Ambos caminaron y se presentaron ante los viejos sabios del consejo de los nueve reinos... Una especie de jurado espacial.

Uno de ellos dijo con una voz autoritaria– Buenas días señores ¿Qué solicitan?

Shazam le dijo – Soy Capitán Marvel un superhéroe terrestre y vengo de muy lejos para solicitar ayuda de Asgard.

El otro escribiendo la conversación añadió – Procede.

– Cuando los vengadores derrotaron a Thanos, Black Adam se transportó a nuestro universo y consiguió la gema del alma con el fin de tener más poder, haciendo un imperio en el mundo oscuro, pero no satisfecho con eso busca expandir su dominio, por esa razón debemos detener al villano antes de que tenga el poder suficiente y sea imparable– Dijo preocupado el héroe.

– ¿Cómo pretendes vencerlo?

– Necesito la magia de Loki, de esa manera podemos abrir un portal al mundo oscuro para robarle la gema del alma al malvado y así sea vulnerable. –dijo su plan maestro.

El sabio con dudas agrego – Black Adam es un personaje de la realidad alterna 234, está prohibido cruzar la línea entre dimensiones ¿Estás seguro que lo hizo?

– Sí, logro cruzar la barrera cuando hizo su esposo a un hechicero con las mismas capacidades mágicas que el príncipe Loki– dijo Billy tratando de convencerlos.

– Solicitas permiso de que Loki tenga sus poderes de nuevo sin embargo eso sería muy peligroso puesto el príncipe a cometido delitos mayores y debe pagarlos– reclamo el juzgado.

– Pero más peligroso es ser destruido por un villano peor que el mismo Thanos, él quiere también el tesseract que esta Asgard.– dijo enojado.

– Está bien capitán marvel estudiaremos tu caso y entre unos días tendrán el veredicto final

Billy comprendió el asunto – ¿Puedo quedarme en Asgard mientras toman una decisión?

– Sí, puedes tener un guía

El chico miro al hechicero y dijo– Loki será mi guía

– No sé si sea la mejor opinión, el príncipe sigue siendo un delincuente.

– Soy fans de Loki, hasta estoy en el grupo "amamos a Loki en Facebook"– dijo sonriendo.

– Le concedemos el permiso que el príncipe Odinson sea su guía, pero deben hablar con el rey Thor explicándole nuestra resolución

– Sí señor, lo haremos inmediatamente

– Pueden retirarse, muy pronto tendrán la respuesta.

Billy fue hasta la salida– ¿Crees que acepten?

– Si es una amenaza de alto nivel, puede que lo consideren. Ahora debemos hablar con Thor, esto será complicado; está irritado por apuñalarlo unas cuantas veces

– Quizá deberías cambiar tu método de cortejo– dijo como una broma

Loki se sonrojo, desviando la mirada con nerviosismo; no estaba acostumbrado a tener alguien cercano con quien hablar o alguien que pudiese considerar un amigo.

Pero Billy era amable, era comprensivo y por ventura el hechicero se estaba encariñando con él.

Asgard

Billy miraba el castillo con asombro, aquella arquitectura tan fascinante y era un increíble mundo lleno de fantasía plateada. –Así que voy a conocer a tu amor platónico.

– Me sentiría mejor que no hables sobre mi secreto en público, no quiero ir a la cárcel por estar enamorado de quien no debo.

Billy añadió– Esta bien guardare tu secreto, solo espero que el rey no se enoje por mi presencia.

– Bien si se enoja, te doy permiso para golpearlo... Le duele más si golpeas en las partes bajas– dijo en una sonrisa.

Shazam tenía confianza en sus poderes, siguió mirando el lugar que parecía sacado de una película de fantasía.

Loki termino diciéndole– No te detengas, es por aquí.

Recorrieron los pasillos, encontrándose con una sala enorme donde estaba el trono y el imponente rey de Asgard.

Billy tomo su mano por un momento notando el estado de ánimo del hechicero– No estés nervioso... Es tu hermano, no un desconocido

– Siempre ignora mis palabras, me trata como si fuese insignificante para el– dijo con tristeza.

– Entonces déjamelo a mí, yo hablare con el rey.

El azabache asistió, entrando junto al niño

Billy parecía tranquilo, no se cegó por esa energía atractiva que atraía la gente al hombre rubio si no parecía seguro de sí mismo, continuamente fue algo rebelde nunca se impulsó a seguir la autoridad.

El chico hizo una reverencia rara sin saber que se hace ante la realeza si bien había visto algo así en la televisión – Rey Thor, solicito hablar contigo

El tronador miro con esos ojos cargados de fuego y odio– ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tomas de la mano a mi hermano?

Empezó con el pie izquierdo – Lo siento, es descortés de mi parte darle la mano a un miembro de la realeza... Soy Billy Batson y pedí autorización al consejo para que el príncipe Loki me ayude en una importante misión y ahora te pido asilo político mientras me dan una resolución, el príncipe será mi guía

– No lo acepto– dijo mostrando seriedad.

_No debió tomar la mano del hechicero en primer lugar, no sabía que este hombre rubio fuese tan posesivo de lo contrario habría mantenido una distancia prudente_

Pero Shazam no se quedó callado y lo enfrento – Si no aceptas, me llevare a Loki a otra parte, él es parte de mi solicitud y es mi guía, si no está conmigo tengo el derecho de llevármelo

– No te lo llevaras, en es mi prisionero– grito el rey

– Entonces debes permitir quedarme

A Thor no le quedó otra que ceder – Lo aceptare, sin embargo, no quiero nada de intimidad-

Billy peleando le dijo – No voy a robar a tu príncipe, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso

– No lo estoy– dijo tratando de ocultar lo evidente, se le notaba lo muy enojado que estaba al ver a un hombre cerca de su hermano.

– Pues di eso hasta que te lo creas– comenzó a reñir.

_Loki se terminó riendo, Shazam se enfrentaba al tronador tan fácil, de una forma muy divertida probablemente porque era un niño._

_Le pareció muy curioso verlo en acción, como no teme hablar con el tronador y lo enfrenta sin titubear._

– Podrían dejar de pelear – dijo Loki cansado de ver esos dos como infantes discutir.

– El empezó – le señalo Shazam

Thor se puso a su nivel – Soy un rey, deberías respetarme

– Soy del planeta tierra, tus leyes no me afectan

– Estas en mi planeta– le respondió.

– No eres la gran cosa, podría patearte el trasero.

El hechicero murmuro pensativo– Bueno tienes mucho poder hasta podías vencer a Thor en una batalla.

– No podría vencerme– dijo el rey ofendido.

– Claro que sí, tiene tus poderes eléctricos y magia, además mira esos músculos– dijo tocándolos más para burlarse de su hermano.

Odinson lo tomo completamente personal – Pero yo soy un guerrero, gano por experiencia y mis músculos son mucho más grandes

– Estar todo el día en el trono te ha sentado mal...Has descuidado tu forma, hermano– dijo bromeando

_Thor se puso bastante furioso probablemente se levantaría a las cinco de la mañana a hacer ejercicio solo porque el hechicero le dijo eso._

Billy añadió– Ustedes se llevan muy bien, se nota han vivido muchas cosas juntas... Parecen una pareja de casados

Loki estaba muy incómodo por aquellas palabras, justamente cambio de tema– Si bien ahora que el rey te dio permiso, puedes dormir en las habitaciones de invitados, le diré a alguien que te muestre el camino

– Buenas noches, hablaremos mañana– se retiró siguiendo a un sirviente que le llevaría a su cuarto.

Los Odinsion le miraron marcharse

Thor añadió– Lo deje quedarse, pero no quiero que te involucres con él, es un extraño

– Él es digno, no te diste cuenta que se llevó tu mjolnir– se rio de la ironía.

– Maldita sea

Loki alzo la ceja siendo travieso– Creo me agrada ese Billy, cualquiera que te haga una broma es mi amigo

– No te burles de mí. Debemos hablar, vamos a un lugar más privado.

Ambos fueron hasta el balcón, mirando la luna y muchas estrellas en un ambiente que parecía mas bien romántico.

– Solía ver las constelaciones cuando era niño

Thor se posó a su lado – Siempre te gustaron cosas que no entiendo

– ¿Entonces porque te quedabas hasta las dos de la mañana a mi lado para ver la lluvia de estrellas?

– Para estar contigo, las estrellas siempre me hacían recordarte cuando creí que estabas muerto las miraba pensado en ti– dijo con nostalgia.

_El hechicero se iba a derretir por aquellas palabras tan hermosas sin embargo no debía dejar que se le notaba lo emocionado que estaba en ese momento._

_No quería que Thor se diera cuenta lo mucho que le amaba._

Loki le respondió cortante – No me trajiste aquí para ver las estrellas ¿Qué quieres?

El rubio fue al punto – ¿Por qué no solicitaste mi permiso para traer un mortal a Asgard? Soy el rey, no puedes hacer lo que quieras.

El embaucador movió sus hombros tranquilamente –Yo siempre hago lo que quiero ¡Tu no me mandas! Y además lo encontré en el camino, el necesitaba mi ayuda.

Se notaba el ambiente pesado – De pronto te hiciste caritativo. ¿Qué quiere ese tipo?

– A mí– dijo únicamente para molestar.

Thor le miro con irritación, el hechicero al ver su ira toco su pecho como hace tiempo no lo hacía para calmarlo sin embargo el tronador le quito su mano mostrándose enfadado.

Loki entendió que esa broma para romper el hielo solo había hecho a su hermano más disgustado– Te contare, así tal vez dejes de hacer esa cara de amargado.

– Comienza con responder mis preguntas y sin mentiras– le exigió.

El príncipe de hielo comenzó a contar – Bien, como dije lo encontré cuando iba a mis escondites que conoces...Él está en peligro; hay un villano que quiere dañar a su familia, ese malvado BlackAdam tiene la gema del alma y con esta es capaz de conquistar los nueve reinos incluso destruir nuestro mundo, al parecer tiene un plan más siniestro que el mismo Thanos.

– Si es tan grave ¿Por qué no contacto conmigo o los vengadores? – le pregunto interesado.

– El villano que nos enfrentamos vive en el mundo oscuro, seguro usa la gema como una protección... Quiere decir que solo los hechiceros con ciertas caracteristicas podemos entrar a ese lugar.

– Pretendes abrir un portal para robar la gema a ese tipo y ¿luego qué?

Loki le contesto –Puedes unirte al juego si quieres, pero debes esperar que rompa las protecciones. Si dejamos que tenga poder entonces vendrá a Asgard a robar el tesseract y no tendríamos suficiente para detenerlo

Thor añadió– Si el consejo te da autorización, debes prometerme que volverás a mi

Hizo un gesto coqueto – ¿Piensas que voy a escapar de ti, mi rey?

– ¿No lo harías? Siempre escapas de mí. – dijo acercándose.

– Es porque quieres tenerme atrapado en este lugar como tu prisionero ¿Tanto te gusta encadenarme? – le contesto siendo juguetón y atrevido.

Thor recalco – Prométeme que volverás

– ¿Confías aun en las promesas de un mentiroso?

– No, confió en las promesas de un hechicero.

El brujo incapaz de negarse a una petición de su adorado amor acepto – Bien... Volveré, pero si demuestro redención debes dejar que mi magia fluya libre.

– Es un trato mientras no intentes conquistar otro planeta, aliarte con un loco devorador de mundos, destruir alguna raza, apuñalarme por la espalda o traicionarme – le dijo el tronador.

– Trato de meñique, seré leal a ti.

– Eso es muy infantil, solíamos hacerlo a los ocho años– dijo haciéndolo

Loki con esos movimientos sensuales que siempre usaba para indirectamente atraer a su amor expreso– Ya me voy mi querido hermano mayor, si voy a enfrentar un villano malvado; debo estar preparado.

Pero Thor le dio la mano de forma fuerte– Quédate

_Loki no entendía que pasaba, pero sentir la calidez era suficiente para obedecer, se quedaron mirando el cielo en silencio_

_Ambos atrapados en sus propios pensamientos._

_En sentimientos que no podían explicar, pero estaba allí presentes en sus corazones._

Se notaba el tronador estaba tenso– Debes tener cuidado

– Pensé que ya no te preocupabas por mi

El tronador daba la impresión de estar frustrado– Padre me hablo del mundo oscuro, su gobernante siempre es la criatura más malvada que existe y ¿si te pasa algo? ¿y si esa persona te hace daño? No podría protegerte.

Loki apretó su mano– Soy fuerte Thor, no soy una damisela en apuros si no te has dado cuenta.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, no quiero perderte y temo que eso pasara– dijo acercándose con esa voz que denotaba estaba muy preocupado.

– Regresare, incluso la muerte no me alejara de ti porque aliados o enemigos, siempre estaré contigo– dijo como una promesa.

Thor estaba renuente – ¿De verdad quieres ayudar a ese forastero? No lo conocemos, puede ser un infiltrado y ¿Si es una trampa? ¿Si te quieren encerrar en un lugar donde no tengo acceso?

– Mataron a sus padres frente a él y sus hermanos están en peligro, el me necesita ¡Quiero ayudarlo! – suspiro sin contar que en realidad era un niño.

– Es la primera vez que te muestras tan amable con alguien ¡Me sorprende mucho! Si es tan importante para ti entonces contribuiré con tu causa...Cuando saques la gema del alma de ese lugar, yo me encargare de ese tal Black Adam. Me hace falta una buena lucha, estar siempre en el trono resulta muy aburrido y me hace falta pelear con alguien muy fuerte, las cosas diplomáticas se te dan mejor a ti – dijo sacando sus instintos de guerrero.

– Sin duda Black Adam parecer un hombre muy poderoso, según lo que cuenta Billy es casi invencible; por eso debemos robarle la gema antes de enfrentarlo o no tendremos oportunidad– dijo pensativo.

Obviamente el tronador ansiaba una batalla– Cuentas conmigo si necesitas algo, de igual forma yo acabare con ese malvado ¡Déjamelo a mí!

_Loki se sintió feliz de que el tronador le apoyara a resolver dicho problema y quisiera ayudar aun si tenía celos de su relación con Shazam._

– Billy estará agradecido que le ayudes.

Thor no dejo que sus manos se separaban las tenía fuertemente apretadas y luego simplemente le respondió– No lo hago por él.


	8. Capitulo 8

Al otro día el hechicero estaba sentado solo en el comedor como de costumbre cuando el superhéroe de color rojo fuego se sentó su lado, era extraño que hubiese alguien que quisiera pasar tiempo con su persona o le interesara estar a su costado y no en el de "los populares guerreros" si bien le gustaba esa sensación de tener a una persona con quien hablar, que esta le prefiriera antes que su sensual némesis o sus bobos amigos.

Ellos pensaban era aburrido por ser diferente a ellos los salvajes animales, luego creían era aterrador.

_ La soledad nunca fue un problema, la gente resultaba complicada y traicionera sin embargo Billy era diferente porque tenía un corazón puro como muchos niños antes de corromperse._

_No sabia si era mala influencia para ese chico de igual manera no quería perder la oportunidad de que el pueblo viese que no estaba solo y lograba su cometido porque todas las personas cuchichiaban acerca de ellos o su cercanía probablemente pensarían que tenían alguna relación más íntima._

El hechicero suspiro al ver como el colorido superhéroe llamaba tanto la atención— Que te dije de no usar ropa llamativa, se supone debes pasar desapercibido, pero todas las personas te miran por culpa de ese ridículo traje apretado.

Billy recalco —Esa ropa de Asgard es horrible e incómoda, tan poco me gustan mucho los vegetales.

El embaucador agarro un brócoli poniéndolo en la boca del chico —Debes cómelos, son buenos para la salud

—Odio que no exista la pizza, ni el wifi en este lugar— se comenzó a quejar, ese sitio era prehistórico, aunque tuviese ciertos avances tecnológicos en la medina parecía muy aburrido.

Loki le comento —Estuve viviendo en Midgard un tiempo y no es la gran cosa, todos esos patéticos mortales aburridos me enferman.

—Oye yo soy uno de ellos. — ofendido le contento.

—Pero tu poder proviene de la magia de un poderoso mago, eso te hace especial.

—Seguro dices eso porque no es tu hogar, pero un día te llevare conmigo para que veas lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser— señaló Shazam muy emocionado.

_Le estaba invitando a su hogar tal si lo aceptara como alguien importante y digno de atención._

_Nunca antes alguien había actuado así por él._

_Loki fue rechazado por los amigos de su hermano que lo veían inferior incluso el mismo Thor no le respetaba como debería ser no obstante que ese pequeño mortal le mostraba su amistad sincera, esos pequeños detalles conmovía su frio corazón._

—No me llevo bien con los superhéroes de Midgard después de tratar de conquistar su mundo me detestan, pero puedo disfrazarme de alguien más, de esa manera pasaría desapercibido… Cuando fui a tu mundo, Thanos me presionaba mucho para llevarle las gemas sin embargo esta vez me gustaría ir como un viaje de aventura no por trabajo— agrego encantado con la idea de alejarse de la atmosfera deprimente que le abatía constantemente.

—Cuando quieras puedes ir, siempre serás bienvenido a mi casa… Estoy seguro mis hermanos les encantaría conocerte.

_Loki sonrió ante la idea._

_Shazam no se sentía intimidado o creía era un villano sin corazón sino todo lo contrario._

_Era muy dulce._

Billy no parecía muy animado por la comida, de igual modo siguió la conversación – Tengo información de nuestra misión, conseguí algunas imágenes de Black Adam.

Le mostro una fotografía de un hombre que era muy parecido a Thor, pero mucho más musculoso, se podría decir era el gemelo idéntico pese a que su piel era azul y su expresión se detonaba más agresiva tal si reflejara una ira incontrolable.

— Es de tu raza, un bastardo de Odin con una gigante de hielo – comento, enseñándole otras fotos, en unas estaba con un traje de color negro con un rayo igual al de Billy, probablemente conservaba el mismo poder.

Sus ojos fueron seducidos por la belleza de ese semental con una vibra fuerte.

—Es bastante atractivo— dijo sin pensar admirando al sensual hombre de la imagen.

Bully movió sus ojos para un lado —Lo dices porque se parece al rey.

—Sí ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo buen gusto— dijo con picardía.

Shazam analizo —Tiene sentido que te sientas atraído por él; Black Adam es la versión malvada de Thor de otro universo, por esa razón debes tener cuidado…Tu corazón es sensible y puede caer ante alguien malvado solo porque es similar al tu amor real, es una fantasía peligrosa.

—No me dejare engañar, no soy un idiota— respondió.

— ¡Te lo estoy advirtiendo para que lo tomes en cuenta! También si vamos a ese siniestro lugar no podemos tardar mucho tiempo en el mundo oscuro porque vas a comenzar a olvidar la realidad– le explico.

Loki añadió —Entiendo, tendremos solo algunos meses para robar la gema.

— No sé si sea buena idea que vayas conmigo a ese reino creo es mejor que abras el portal y te quedes— dijo con cierto miedo.

El embaucador lo tomo como una ofensa —Dije que te ayudaría ¿Crees que soy débil?

—No, eres muy fuerte— suspiro con pesimismo

—Hay algo que me ocultas— dijo astutamente mirando a través de él.

Shazam le mostro otra imagen donde aparecía una pareja de enamorados, ambos eran gigantes de hielo y actuaban como si tuviesen mucha intimidad. La pareja de Black Adam era alguien igual que su persona, únicamente la ropa cambiaba.

—Ese Thor también tenía un Loki… Según investigue estaban casados. — le conto Billy, había conseguido toda esa información gracias a su hermano, el que era bueno con la tecnología.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre eso? — dijo con interés.

—Loki de ese mundo era un bondadoso príncipe de los gigantes de hielo que se enamoró de un hombre malvado que destruyo su mundo, lo capturo y le obligó a casarse con el… Este hechicero abrió el portal a este universo dado tiene tus poderes, pero al hacerlo; desapareció de la faz de la tierra, muchos piensan que está muerto. BlackAdam se volvió loco por la pérdida de su esposo y si te ve posiblemente ya sabes le recuerdes a su consorte— le confeso dado había escuchado rumores en otros lugares y también investigado.

En el mundo hay muchas realidades diferentes y en el universo alterno 234 en específico Thor es un villano malvado, mitad gigante de Hielo y mitad asgardiano que domina planetas, se había casado con la versión buena de Loki con el fin de reinar dos soberanías. Se puso a si mismo el nombre de BlackAdam para sembrar terror en el corazón de los inocentes y intimidar a sus enemigos mas fieros.

Resultaba un_ mundo completamente reverso a la realidad._

—Al menos en otra dimensión me caso con él, no como este maldito universo donde se va a desposar con una estúpida mujer ¡No es justo! Solo porque el destino me hizo su hermano adoptivo quizá si fuera diferente tendría una oportunidad, pero mi amor es totalmente imposible y me rompe el alma— dijo con tristeza.

_Para el embaucador era difícil de asimilar que en otras realidades alternas él podría estar con el amor de su vida, pero en esa no era capaz por el simple hecho de que eran familia y el pueblo no aceptaría una relación incestuosa o interracial._

_¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?_

_Desearía ser como ese Loki, que Thor le amara de forma intensa y apasionada._

De la depresión sólida, el hechicero creo un plan en su mente—Eso me da una idea que puede servir, podría manipularlo… Si me parezco a su pareja a lo mejor pueda fingir serlo.

—Dudo eso funcione, no quiero que él te lastime— formuló preocupado ante aquella resolución.

—Nada que no pueda manejar— expreso como si tuviese todo el control de la situación.

Billy tenía miedo de que algo malo pasara, él sabía que ese sujeto era un demonio hecho carne —No es un juego, podrías morir o ser torturado por ese malvado villano.

Loki insistió — Puedo liderar con él, aguante a Thanos por mucho tiempo así que tengo experiencia con locos.

—Piensas que es muy fácil porque no conoces al hombre.

El hechicero maniobro todo en un segundo, su mente era rápida para hacer planes —Me hago pasar por su esposo desaparecido con la excusa de que tengo amnesia; lo engañemos, le quitamos la gema del alma y Thor hace la parte de golpearlo— dijo sencillamente

—El lucho con mi forma adulta pero no me reconocerá si voy como un niño, es algo muy peligroso ¡No te dejare ir solo! — dijo insistiendo en que debería ir también.

—Black Adam es como mi hermano de otro universo, quiero intentar acercarme y luego traicionarlo ¡No es la primera vez que apuñalo a un Thor por la espalda! Si bien esta vez va ser por una buena causa y no un intento patético para llamar su atención— Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida.

Billy enojado lo acuso —Lo que quieres es acostarte con él, puedo ser un niño, pero se lo que pretendes

— Si debo acostarme con él para engañarlo ¡Lo hare, las veces que sean necesarias! Si mi Thor no quiere mi cuerpo tal vez otro Thor si lo haga. Igual solo es una táctica de manipulación; funciono muy bien con Fandral y vas a ver que venceremos a ese tipo, no volverá hacerle daño a tu familia nunca más— dijo fantaseando más que otra cosa, aunque realmente planeaba ayudar al infante.

_Le gustaba la idea de tener relaciones sexuales con alguien que era su hermano de otro universo ¿Sería como dormir con su amado? _

_Si no podía tener el cuerpo que deseaba a lo mejor podría poseer una copia exacta._

_Sería solo unos meses, sacarle información suficiente para obtener la gema y luego volvería a su realidad._

_Volvaria a su odisea, pero por lo menos habría sentido como es hacerlo con Thor y se habría divertido en el proceso. _

Shazam estaba enojado porque el embaucador no tomaba las cosas en serio, ese era un problema grave no una broma y subestimaba demás al enemigo.

—No puedes engañarte a ti mismo, sabes que ese Thor malvado no es el que amas realmente. Tú no sabes lo que ese hombre es capaz, el mato a mi familia enfrente de mí y mis hermanitos casi los asesina también con tanta frialdad porque es un maldito psicópata… No deseo termines en un ataúd – dijo con un sentimiento doloroso.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

Billy toco su rostro —No quiero que mueras. Ese malvado demonio te destruiría, te rompería de tantas maneras y no voy a permitir que él te haga eso.

—Para tener ser un niño eres muy maduro

—No lo era, pero la experiencia de ver morir a mis padres sin poder hacer nada te cambia además tengo la sabiduría de salomón

—Entiendo tu preocupación sin embargo debemos arriesgarnos, únicamente de esa manera podemos vencer.

—Tu plan suena lógico si bien es muy arriesgado… Creo deberíamos cambiar la táctica, una donde no involucre ser un espía que va a seducir y traicionar a un hombre sumamente vil

—Soy el príncipe de la mentira, fingir ser un niño bueno no será difícil y traicionar un Thor de otro universo va ser hasta divertido… No es la gran cosa, únicamente ocupamos una oportunidad de tomar esa gema y luego Thor me dijo que se encargaría de vencer a BlackAdam, así que vamos a trabajar en equipo ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

—¿No le dirás ese plan a Thor? El debería saberlo, aunque no creo que esté de acuerdo, parece sobreprotector y celoso, me hizo esa cara de querer asesinarme solo por tomar tu mano ahora si se entera que planeas seducir a un Thor de otra dimensión se pondrá furioso—murmuro pensativo

—Por eso no le diré nada…Si supera sobre esto, arruinaría mis planes y me prohibiría ir— respondió

—¿Estás seguro que Thor podrá contra BlackAdam? Ese hombre es muy fuerte, yo no pude ganarle.

Loki con orgullo afirmo —Confió en mi hermano, él tiene una oportunidad de vencerlo después de todo BlackAdam es su contratarte malvada.

—Espero que tengas razón.

—Thor es fuerte, no dudo de su poder…. El prometió ayudarme y lo hará— agrego con seguridad.

—No sé si tu amor por él te ciegue a la realidad, pero confiare en tu decisión ¡Venceremos a BlackAdam juntos!

Mientras Loki y el capitán marvel planeaban como llevar a cabo su misión, _todos los habitantes de Asgard se quedaron mirando y cuchichiando sobre el extranjero que parecía el mejor amigo del príncipe. _

_Loki era muy solitario, en el pasado únicamente estaba al lado de su hermano y ahora de la nada había un hombre extraño a su lado hablando de cosas que no comprendían, como si fueran inseparables._

En el lado contrario, se encontraba el rey mirando fijamente la mesa donde estaba Loki hablando con el nuevo héroe como si fuesen amigos y eso le daba mucha rabia.

¿Por qué Loki permitía que un extraño le tocara o se acercara?

Nunca había sido unido a nadie entonces ¿Por qué si con un mortal? Siempre había dicho que los mortales eran insignificantes, pero ahora era inseparable con uno de ellos.

No solo el rey noto la cercanía si no sus amigos y conocidos que se encontraban comiendo proximados a él—Vaya esos dos parecen muy cercanos ¿Quién es?

Hogun respondió —Un súper héroe del planeta tierra, es bastante destacable.

Una de las mujeres comenzó a comentar— Son muy cercanos seguramente es su nuevo amante.

—Sí, el príncipe es pansexual— murmuraron atrás.

La chica comento —Algunos dice que era amante de Fandral.

—De hecho, escuche que lo estaba haciendo en el baño y en otros lugares públicos ¡que descarados! Loki mancha el honor de la familia Odinson con sus actos sexuales asquerosos ¡Porque no puede ser como su hermano el rey Thor que tiene dignidad y no anda haciendo esos shows depravados! — susurraron.

— Seguramente como Fandral su amante se marchó, se buscó a alguien parecido a él para que lo folle… Ese muerde almohadas no tiene sentido de decencia.

La muchacha añadió –Cierto el príncipe no puede estar sin alguien en su cama, es un promiscuo sin decencia además un traidor.

_El tronador se enojó ante aquellos murmullos que se divulgaban por todos los sectores de Asgard sobre todo porque tenía en cuenta Fandral había obligado a su hermano a estar con él y la gente hablaba puras tonterías falsas._

_Aunque no podía negar, si le preocupaba que el nuevo héroe se convirtiese en un interés amoroso de Loki _

—Mira como tienen tanta confianza, nunca había visto al príncipe tan apegado a alguien— recalco uno de los tres guerreros

—Es porque el rey Thor siempre les espantaba a sus amigos como Amora, Lorilei, Sigyn…

—Con lo depravado que es su hermano, se acuesta con cualquiera

El tronador se levantó y le grito a todos los que estaban en el salón —¡Basta! No quiero que hablen de mi hermano, está prohibido ese tema.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante el enojo del poderoso rey, les daba miedo aquella reacción exagerada. Es normal para el pueblo estar pendiente de los rumores de la realeza y toda la vida se hablaba sobre los chismes si bien el tronador nunca se había enojado por ello hasta ahora.

—Voy a hablar con ese súper héroe y le dejare claro que está prohibido ser pareja de mi hermano— dijo con total seguridad y frustración.

El guerrero añadió acostumbrado a esos arranques de celos —Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Sif entro a la escena — No puedes irte, entre cinco minutos es la prueba de vestuario.

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que medirme ropa– le dijo de manera estoica.

La guerrera celosa apretó los dientes —Claro, el estúpido hermano es más importante que yo.

—No hables mal de Loki— dijo levantándose.

La guerrera agarro su brazo para detenerlo – Espera ¿Dónde vas?

—No iré a las pruebas esas, necesito hablar con ese mortal y dejarle claro que Loki es mío – le indicó como si realmente no le pusiera atención y es que no le importaba la dichosa boda.

_Los guerreros estaban acostumbrados a la posesividad de Thor, por eso no le ponían tanta atención. _

El tronador miro la mesa dándose cuenta que la pareja se había marchado desde hace mucho tiempo, así que decidió seguirles dejando atrás a la guerrera.

Thor sintió un revoltijo en el estómago, el hechicero le sonreía como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y eso le hizo sentir muy enojado

Eran esos celos que lo enloquecían

Siempre lo había sentido, el deseo que Loki solo fuese suyo.

Sif quedo sentada y molesta — ¡No puedo creerlo! Me deja plantada por ese maldito traidor

Uno de los tres guerreros le dijo— Sif no puedes evitar que ame a su hermano, aunque sea un criminal es la única familia que le queda.

_Todavía estaba Balder pero no eran cercanos y ni siquiera se consideraban familia._

—Debería amarme a mí, soy su prometida… Vivirá conmigo por el resto de su vida ¿cómo es posible que no sea su prioridad? — dijo indignada.

—Tu problema es que quieres alejar y hacer que Thor odie a Loki sin embargo separarlo de su familia es algo que va repercutir en su personalidad de manera negativa— exclamo Hogun

— ¿Por qué entonces no me hace caso? Siempre le digo que Loki es un maldito villano que es malo por naturaleza y lo odia intensamente al grado de arruinarle la vida, pero anda detrás de ese manipulador como una luz y mendingando su cariño como un idiota. ¡Está ciego al no ver el tipo de canalla que tiene como hermano!

Soy su novia, pero no estoy en su corazón

—Quizá deberías desistir de un matrimonio, si él no te ama y prefiere a Loki, vas a salir lastimada o ambos serán infelices— dijo uno de sus amigos

—No me importa, Thor será mío, aunque sea lo último que haga—amenazo.

Sif se quedó allí molesta; podía mentirle a Loki sobre su relación con Thor, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

El rubio no la amaba, pareciera que solo tenía ojos para una persona

Alguien que estaba fuera de sus limites

* * *

Gracias a clio1111 y a girlutena por sus comentarios y a los que leen.

Saludos!


	9. Capitulo 9

El tronador lleno de una ira venenosa se dirigió a la recamara del príncipe de hielo donde escucho unos susurros y de pronto una voz que decía "Shazam", acompañado de unas risas y cuando abrió la puerta pateándola a lo salvaje, vio que Billy estaba encima del príncipe en la cama con su cuerpo aplastando al otro y el superhéroe se mantenía presionando las muñecas de su hermano en una posición que solo se podía considerar erótica y comprometedora.

El príncipe embaucador al ver al tronador enojado viendo aquella escena se asustó, empujando capitán tan fuerte que este se cayó de la cama.

— No es lo que parece— no se le ocurrió decir algo que no fuera cliché.

Billy expreso— Oye no me tires al suelo, eso me dolió.

El hechicero susurro — Te lo mereces, te dije que no cambiaras de forma o te pusieras a jugar.

El rey se encontraba bastante enfadado hasta sus venas se resaltaban incluso los truenos invadían el cielo, su voz era tan fuerte que intimidaba a cualquiera— Quiero hablar con nuestro huésped.

El hechicero se levantó de la cama de inmediato, notando el tronador malinterpretaba la situación— Hermano, no estábamos haciendo nada.

_Obviamente el tronador confiaba en lo que vio y claro sus enormes celos no le permitirían ver más allá de lo evidente._

—No me interesa que haces con tus amantes – dijo mintiendo descaradamente porque ciertamente le obsesionaba el tema, no durmió en muchos días cuando se dio cuenta que Loki y Fandral se tenían algo, torturándose imaginándose escenas donde ambos yacían en pasión, le daba nauseas de solo pensarlo.

Billy añadió irónicamente— Si hace un escándalo cuando no le interesa, ahora imagina si le importara.

— No permitiré este comportamiento tan vulgar ¡Me avergüenzas hermano! Apenas viene un héroe nuevo y ya quieres llevártelo a tu cama — le reprendió como dejándose llevar por los chismes del pueblo.

—Thor, no es lo que piensas— insistió tratando de convencerlo.

—Cállate— grito— Hablare con este extraño y le dejare claro que debe cumplir con mis reglas, si quiere quedarse.

El hechicero añadió —No lo regañes, él no ha hecho nada malo. Es mi culpa, le dije que viniera a mi habitación.

—Ahora lo defiendes y te atreves a ser descarado al respecto ¡Ni siquiera me dejas entrar a tu habitación, pero un extraño si puede! — dijo bastante irritado

—Thor, siempre formulas tus propias conclusiones erradas… Solo distorsionas la realidad

— No soy tonto Loki, por mucho que pienses que lo soy… Los vi en la cama con el ¿Qué quieres que piense? Que estaban jugando como niños a brincar en la cama

—De hecho, eso no está alejado de la realidad— dijo Billy

Loki se dio cuenta que se estaba justificando cuando no era necesario, el tronador no era su dueño y no tenía derecho a prohibirle salir con alguien— Bueno igual si estuviera con un hombre, eso no te importa.

—Si me importa, no voy a permitirlo— grito apretando los dientes.

_Obviamente su corazón dolía cuando pensaba que Loki podía estar con alguien más. _

El hechicero comenzó a pelear— ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes? No eres mi padre.

—Pero soy tu hermano mayor y debes obedecerme

—Hago lo que quiero, tu no me mandas

El rey contesto— Eres mi prisionero

Billy entro a la conversación notando cuando estos dos discutían era como si estuviesen en su propio mundo e ignoraban a los demás— Podrían dejar la tensión sexual y posesividad toxica por un momento, voy a acceder a hablar con el rey

—No tienes que hacerlo, eres mi invitado— le dijo con amabilidad el hechicero ignorando lo demás.

—No te preocupes incluso si trata de hacerme daño, me diste permiso para golpearlo— se burló el chico.

_Loki se quedó mirando ambos marcharse, no temía por Billy porque sabía era un ser poderoso…Era capaz de enfrentarse con el poderoso rey sin embargo Thor no era alguien que tuviese mucha paciencia sobre todo tratándose de niños, igual Shazam sabía lo que hacía y confiaba en él._

Thor le llevó a la sala de conferencias, se notaba el enfadado y no fingía que le odiaba con intensidad probablemente lo mato mil veces en su mente.

Billly se sentó tranquilamente en una banca y le dijo— Ahorrémonos el sermón que me vas a dar, blablá Loki es mío blablá no robes el amor de mi hermano.

Thor se detuvo poniendo una expresión de aborrecimiento puro y seguramente lo golpearía si no fuera un rey, toco su pecho con su dedo en modo de amenaza, algunos truenos salieron de el —Si te atreves a poner un dedo en Loki, no me importa nada ¡Te expulsare de aquí!

Shazam no sintió miedo alguno ante ese gran hombre rabioso que le mataría a golpes si pudiera.

Sonrió de lado, levantándose sin sentir intimidación — Sabes lo que creo, que eres un egoísta al mantener a Loki atrapado en este lugar… Él puede llegar a ser feliz con alguien más, pero es obvio que no lo dejas porque espantas a todas las personas que se le acercan, actúas como un niño que no soporta alguien toque sus cosas y esa es la cuestión; el príncipe no es una cosa que debas guardar para que nadie lo toque.

Thor fue a la defensiva —Trato de protegerlo de las personas que quieren lastimarlo. Me ha pasado que mi mejor amigo le hizo daño y no me di cuenta ¡No dejare que eso pase de nuevo!

— No dudo de tu amor, pero creo que no sabes cómo reaccionar a tus sentimientos y solo lo dañas, como no puedes tenerlo entonces lo encadenas a ti

Thor admitió —El me traiciono, me odia ¿Crees que no sufro viendo cómo se aleja? Me duele que tenga relaciones con otros hombres, que no sea yo quien este allí para él por qué no soporta ni siquiera tenerme cerca.

—Trata de apoyarlo y también debes comenzar a fingir mejor porque se nota tu interés hasta un chico de catorce años se da cuenta que estás loco por el... Solo Loki no ve como le miras y que estás enamorado completamente de él, haces escenas ridículas de celos y desplantes posesivos ¿Por qué simplemente no le dices lo que sientes? No es más fácil confesarte a jugar ese juego del gato y el ratón. — dijo el niño diciendo lo evidente.

Thor se quedó en shock un momento sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que dijo con una voz baja— ¿No crees que este mal que sienta algo por él? ¿No piensas que soy un enfermo degenerado? Odin solía decirme que había algo mal en mí, creía que estaba contaminado por el pecado y trato de curarme.

"Genial le lavo el cerebro"— pensó Billy.

—Amor, es amor ¡No puedes luchar contra él! No te juzgo por amarlo tanto que te sientes frustrado todo el tiempo.

Thor al sentirse más comprendido, bajo la mirada dejando su odio por la decepción —No es tan fácil, soy el rey y no puedo seguir mi corazón cuando tengo responsabilidades en Asgard.

El niño inteligente le aconsejo—Quizá deberías pensar más en lo que tú quieres y no en lo que piensa la gente

—Mi padre me enseño que un rey debe sacrificarse por su pueblo, todos en Asgard dependen de mí y no los voy a defraudar por un deseo egoísta– dijo asumiendo su papel.

— Comprendo tu punto de vista, aunque pienso es injusto que debas ser infeliz por el bien de Asgard.— dijo Billy sintiendo pena por el rey.

_Era triste casarse con alguien que no se ama únicamente por el bien de una nación, así son los matrimonios políticos después de todo._

—¿Loki y tú, no? Ya sabes parecen muy unidos, la gente habla. — dijo mostrándose preocupado.

Shazam golpeo su pecho como si fuera su camarada —No te preocupes por eso grandote, apoyo todo ese movimiento pro Thorki como lo llaman en las redes sociales… Como dije antes no robare a tu chico sin embargo alguien más puede hacerlo si no lo dejas abandonado y vulnerable.

—No puedo evitar extrañar lo que teníamos en el pasado… Ahora es como si todo se hubiese roto, él no me quiere y yo no sé qué hacer para recuperarlo. Solo trato de huir del dolor, de sus hermosos ojos verdes que me hipnotizan y a esa forma suya de lastimarme. — dijo con dolor

_Thor también sufría, un día quieres a alguien y el otro este alguien quiere matarte._

_Masoquismo al perdonarlo una y otra vez en un ciclo continuo de nunca acabar._

_Muchos le llamaban idiota por insistir en una relación rota si bien su amor es constante, es eterno._

_El odio de Loki nació del rencor, de los celos incontrolables que solamente generaban sufrimiento, el hechicero estaba demasiado obsesionado por ser aceptado por Odin que no veía que su hermano le quería._

— Si en verdad lo amas, deberías dejar de actúa como idiota o lo vas a perder y eso te va pesar para toda la vida. – le contesto Shazam sin miedo a decir lo que pensaba.

_Billy delibera que debería charlar más con el tronador quizás así lo convencería de no lastimar a Loki con su indiferencia, pero igual tenía tiempo para eso; no precisaba obligarlo después de todo era mejor ir poco a poco._

Se retiró a su habitación dejando al rey pensativo si bien antes de llegar a sus propios dormitorios, vio una figura sentada en el muro mirando las estrellas, parecía tan deprimido.

Minutos antes en otro lado de Asgard

Sif se encontraba midiéndose su vestido de novia de color blanco con bastante molestia por los sucesos pasados, cuando se ocurro llamar a su odiado enemigo únicamente para fastidiarlo.

Buscaba desquitar su ira con alguien y no vio mejor persona que el hechicero._  
Yacía tan enojada porque Thor le prefería a él y no quiso hacerle caso, eso es tan injusto ella es la prometida sin embargo Loki está incrustado en el corazón de su novio como una espina._

Loki entro con la cabeza en alto — ¿Qué quieres Lady sif?

—Deberías llamarme la reina Sif, muy pronto me casare con tu hermano. Quería saber ¿Cómo se me ve este vestido de novia? ¿No crees que es hermoso? El que está allá es el que usara mi prometido, se supone hoy debería ponérselo, pero prefiere malgastar su tiempo en estupideces. — dijo enseñándoselo.

El hechicero con amargura contesto —No le pudiste decir a alguien más, a mi poco me interesa este matrimonio político. ¡Ni siquiera te concierne mi opinión!

— Como tú eres quien más sabe de estilo pensé en consultártelo

Ella se quitó el vestido para que el hechicero viese su ropa interior de color rojo, se acercó con malicia— ¿Crees que a Thor le guste? Es especial para nuestra noche de bodas.

Loki detecto la maldad de la mujer — ¿Crees que yo sé que ropa interior le gusta a Thor? Me lo preguntas porque sabes que puedo cambiar de forma, tengo tus atributos femeninos también, mi antigua amante le gustaban; no veo eso que tiene que ver conmigo.

_Sif no sabía que su amante en realidad le había chantajeado u obligado a tener relaciones sexuales con el…. Suerte que Fandral nunca revelo sus maldades así podría usar esos encuentros como una manera de que la mujer supiera que era deseado por otros y no ser humillado._

—Por eso te pregunto, la luna de miel es lo más importante. Thor y yo tendremos mucha diversión, después de todo se complacerlo e iremos a una isla paradisiaca donde no dormiremos ni un momento de tanta acción.

Loki movió los ojos con fastidio.

—Debo ponerme algo muy especial para mi prometido y sé que tú puedes ayudarme— dijo acercándose de alguna manera que parecía seductora

_Loki la miro pensando que la guerrera realmente era hermosa, sus curvas y sus bustos resaltaban, no solo era bella sino también inteligente. Cualquier hombre desearía casarse con una mujer sensual. Su hermano caería ante su belleza sin dudas, eso le hizo sentir triste porque no tenía una oportunidad contra alguien como ella._

_Era muy inseguro, no creía que fuese atractivo dado la gente en general no creía que tuviese el estereotipo de belleza ideal todo lo contrario, en Asgard les fascinaban los rubios musculosos y creció en la sombra de alguien tan sexy como el tronador._

_ Sif podía ofrecerle al rey mucho más que él y ambos hacían una linda pareja como seres perfectos._

Al final el amor del príncipe no era egoísta sin duda quería su amado fuese feliz —Eres muy bonita Lady Sif, espero que aprecies a mi hermano y lo hagas feliz… Él es un caballero difícil de encontrar, es cariñoso y da todo su amor sincero sin reservas, merece estar con alguien que lo ame realmente

Sif totalmente burlista dijo una mentira —A cuñadito sin dudas voy a amarlo; hoy mismo estreno este conjunto en su habitación, no puedo esperar a que mi Thor lo arranque con sus dientes.

Loki bajo la mirada como si le hubiesen golpeado en el alma – Me siento mal, será mejor que me vaya.

Ella se rio con burla– ¿No puedes soportar que yo y tu hermano follemos? ¡Espero te acostumbres Loki porque apenas me case con él, tu vida será un infierno!

—Pensé que me ibas a echar de aquí

—Me gustaría que vieras como pierdes a tu amado hermanito, como él me va amar a mi mientras tú serás rebajado a ser un mísero sirviente

Loki le contesto— ¿Crees que puedes contra mí? Siempre admire lo fuerte que eras Sif, la manera como destacaste entre todos los hombres, pero estas cayendo muy bajo por el amor de un hombre que ni siquiera te quiere… Tú me ves como amenaza porque sabes no puedes vencerme y no lo harás.

El hechicero se fue inmediatamente dejando a la mujer hecha una fiera.

Camino un poco hasta sentarse afueras del balcón con su corazón hecho pedazos, se quedó allí por mucho tiempo hasta que Shazam se le acerco.

Cuando Loki le vio fingió una sonrisa—Me sorprende que no se hayan agarrado a puños

—Ganas no faltaron— se burló— Se ve un poco gruñón, pero tiene un buen corazón; sin duda es un buen rey.

"Aunque siento lastima por él. Casarse con alguien que no ama y dejar el amor de su vida por obligación, debe ser doloroso."— pensó

—Ahora comprendes porque lo amo— le dijo de forma melancólica

Billy le contesto –Entiendo más porque él te ama, supongo los contrarios se atraen y se complementan. Se de lo que hablo eh visto muchas películas románticas, mis hermanas les gusta esas cosas y eso me hizo un experto.

—Hablas como si conociera tu cultura.

—Es lo mismo, la gente sufre por que no la aman, sufre porque los traicionaron… El amor causa dolor, pero también los hace fuertes.

—No me siento más fuerte…Me gustaría poder olvidar mis sentimientos por él, a veces duelen tanto que siento voy a morir.

— No creo que huir u olvidar sea la solución.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? Sufrir en silencio mientras él se casa con alguien más— dijo con una voz baja llena de tristeza.

Shazam le animo – Eres el príncipe de la travesura Loki, no te sientas a llorar por un hombre.

—Lloro porque perdí al hombre que amo— le contesto

Billy suspira — En realidad se nota está enamorado de ti, es muy celoso y te protege mucho… Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Es difícil para un rey dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos ahora lo entiendo, tiene responsabilidad en todo un reino y un amor que podría hacer que lo destronen y destruyan todo lo que tiene.

—Hablas como si lo conocieras, pero dudo que tenga tales sentimientos… Nuestro amor es imposible, es mejor quedarme así. Amarlo en silencio, que él no se dé cuenta porque entonces me expulsaría de Asgard.

—No tienes confianza en ti mismo

Loki seguía en negación —Lo que siente por mí es amor fraternal, el nunca amaría o sentiría deseos por un asqueroso monstruo jotun o a su propio hermano.

—Estas ciego, tu conformismo hace que no veas la realidad

—¿Qué quieres que vea? Se va casar con ella y probablemente pasa las noches en sus brazos hasta en este preciso momento deben estar juntos apareándose mientras yo muero de amor por él y lloro en un rincón oscuro, ni siquiera le importa que me pase ¿No crees eso es injusto? Si me amara me elegiría a mí – dijo con pesar

Shazam lo abrazo con fuerza intentando consolarlo, el hechicero se apoyó en el —Dale tiempo, Loki.

—No quiero que se case con ella, no quiero perderlo y me duele que estén juntos ¿Por qué debo amarlo tanto? Este sufrimiento es insoportable y no sé si pueda resistirlo mas

El chico acaricio su cabello— Todo va estar bien, eres fuerte y cualquier cosa que decida Thor ¡tú vas a salir adelante!

—No sé si pueda sobrevivir a verlos juntos, a saber, que lo he perdido.

—Entonces si Thor se desposa y no puedes con eso, puedes quedarte viviendo conmigo y mis hermanos.

—Le prometí volver y no puedo vivir sin él, no quiero alejarme porque cada vez que está lejos lo extraño tanto— dijo en un intento por no dejarlo incluso si eso le hacía sufrir.

—Dile que estás enamorado de él y no puedes quedarte porque te duele hacerlo

—Estas loco, no le diría eso.

—Quizá ese es el problema. El no sabrá lo que sientes si no se lo dices, probablemente piensa que lo odias y quieres matarlo. Necesitas un cierre, sea que te acepte o te rechacé, es importante saberlo

—No quiero que las cosas cambien o que él me odie… Prefiero mantener nuestra relación fraternal a no tener nada.

—El poco tiempo que estuve hablando con el rey me di cuenta que te ama mucho más de lo que pensé, nunca te haría daño apropósito.

Loki suspiro –Realmente tienes la sabiduría de salmón. Gracias por tu apoyo, a nadie le he hablado de esto.

Shazam vacilo —Siempre puedes contar conmigo, si Thor te rompe el corazón, puedo golpearlo por ti

El hechicero le sonrió de forma dulce tanto que Shazam quería protegerlo de todo mal.

* * *

Gracias a quiénes me siguen , en especial a clio1111 y a bangeles959 por comentar sus opiniones.


	10. Capitulo 10

Billy Batson venia saliendo de su recamara cuando a lo lejos vio al famoso rey discutiendo con su prometida, parecía que la pelea se ponía tensa porque ella lo cacheteo antes de marcharse sumamente furiosa.

—No te has casado y ya están peleando— Shazam se rio acercándose al musculoso hombre— Pensé que las discusiones venían después del matrimonio.

El rubio suspiro cansado de lidiar con tanto problema— Mi prometida sospecha que estoy enamorado de alguien más y lo peor es que no se equivoca; suerte no sabe de quién se trata o me mataría.

_Obviamente Sif se enfurecía porque el rubio no quería tener relaciones sexuales con ella e inclusive no le gustaba besarla, rechazaba sus avances constantemente y eso era un golpe al orgullo porque los guerreros eran hombres activos que no rechazaban a una mujer dispuesta excepto su "novio" al parecer._

_ Como era inteligente comprendió rápidamente que Thor le gustaba a alguien más dado había señales para llegar a esa conclusión, a lo mejor el hombre tenía una amante o algo por el estilo._

_Pensó que podría lograr enamorarlo, quitar aquella pasión con su entrega y aquellos suspiros con sexualidad._

_Cuando una persona está enamorada solo tiene ojos para su amor y eso precisamente le pasaba el rubio, no quería a nadie que no fuese su alma gemela; Sif no podía competir por ello, aunque quisiera._

Billy le aconsejo con gran sabiduría— Me sorprende no lo haya descubierto antes, es muy evidente que estás enamorado de tu "hermano". Deberías romper el matrimonio o condenarte a vivir con alguien que no amas.

—Le prometí a mi padre que me casaría con Lady Sif y debo hacerlo por mi pueblo, ellos esperan que encuentre una reina y tenga descendientes ¡No les puedo defraudar cuando todos dependen de mí! — dijo el rey insistiendo en sus obligaciones como magnate.

_Sus responsabilidades eran más importantes que cualquier deseo que pudiese tener, su estatus le obligaba a hacer lo que debía, no lo que quería._

Shazam viviendo en una cultura tan diferente le costaba pensar en algo retrógrada— ¿Tu padre quería que fueras infeliz?

El rubio le conto–Mi padre quería que fuese un buen líder y me casara con una mujer fuerte, hizo planes para desposarme con Lady Sif.

Shazam comento — ¿Y el amor? Imagino los matrimonios políticos son iguales, negociaciones y falsas demostraciones de cariño, en mi planeta también pasan ese tipo de cosas o justo lo contrario.

—Todo sucedió cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos enfermos por mi "hermano menor" y me dijo que el deber siempre es más importante que el deseo que pudiera sentir, me aconsejo a superarlo porque era repugnante y me iba traer desgracias… El creía mi enamoramiento era algo efímero, hormonal de un adolecente caliente y pasaría rápido con el tiempo, en especial si fornicaba con otras doncellas o me alejaba suficiente, sin embargo, nunca deje de amar a Loki con toda mi alma como pensó que lo haría quizá porque es mi verdadero amor, primero y ultimo, no amare a nadie que no sea él. — dijo revelando sus secretos mas íntimos después de todo necesitaba quitarse la frustración de guardar silencio.

Billy añadió— Imagino lo enojado que debió estar como para obligarte a casarte con alguien más o prohibirte acercarte.

— Estaba furioso hasta me amenazo con enviar a Loki lejos de aquí, si seguía con mis avances y yo como era un niño creí que había cometido un delito atroz aun lo pienso, siento que debo eliminar todos estos deseos libidinosos o terminare perdiendo lo que más amo sin embargo es imposible decirle al cuerpo que deje de anhelarlo o a la mente de quererle— el rubio le conto con lujo de detalle, siendo pesimista al respecto.

_Apenas era un infante cuando se dio cuenta lo amaba con locura y siendo presionado por sus progenitores hizo lo más lógico, evitar que alejaran al príncipe de él y actuar meramente como su hermano cuando dentro suyo la pasión quemaba y le arrastraba al infierno mismo._

Billy no comprendía como alguien puede dejar lo que más ama tan fácil— ¿Así que te rendiste?

Thor le confeso, después de mucho tiempo al encontrar una persona con la cual pudiera desahogarse — ¿Qué más podía hacer? Es mi propio hermano, no debo sentir esto por él, no sabes lo difícil que es resistirse cuando sabes que estas cometiendo un pecado, tenía esos pensamientos, deseos impuros incontrolables en cada momento y temía dejar que mis instintos me dominaran.

_Para Thor era difícil resistir sus deseos sexuales por una persona inalcanzable, a veces debía dormir a su lado en las misiones y era insoportable oponer resistencia a la tentación de tocarlo como en sus fantasías más profundas. _

_En la adolescencia era tan arduo que debió masturbarse gran cantidad de veces sintiéndose culpable al excitarse tan fácil incluso al oler la ropa del hechicero lo encendía o el solo recuerdo de su primer beso, el roce de su piel._

_Era vergonzoso recordarlo._

Billy era muy comprensivo —Según escuche Loki es el hijo del rey de hielo, no es de tu sangre así que eso no sería un pecado…. No está mal lo que sientes Thor, es natural enamorarse de alguien con quien pasaste tanto tiempo.

— ¡Tu no entiendes! En Asgard es un delito muy serio relacionarnos inclusive si es adoptado y tengo un deber muy grande que cumplir con mi reino además Loki nunca me amaría como yo lo hago… Si supiera lo que siento se burlaría de mi o tendría más deseos de asesinarme al pensar que soy un pervertido asqueroso que le mira de forma degenerada— le dijo con miedo de que el hechicero le tuviese repulsión o evitara el contacto físico con un depravado.

—Eso no lo sabes, el amor se gana… Es importante demostrarle que le importas más que todo y si no debes dejar que sea libre— le explico.

—No lo perderé, nunca le dije lo que siento por miedo y ahora después de tanto no deseo que se vaya de mi lado— replico enfadado.

—Lo perderás si te casas con Sif. Aun tienes tiempo para tomar una decisión, pero deberías habla con él… Si deseas recuperarlo, no pierdas las esperanzas y no te rindas, lucha hasta el final— le aconsejo el sabio niño hablando como un adulto.

El guerrero entendió que de nada le funcionaba tratarlo mal o ignorarle, en el pasado hacia eso únicamente para que nadie se diera cuenta de su amor y lo único que ganaba era su odio o fragmentar más su delicada relación — Yo lo intentare.

_Muchos decían que los que se pelean se gustan, pero peleando no se logra nada justo la manera de conquistar es con toques suaves, palabras empalagosas y sonrisas tiernas._

_Thor trataba de apartarlo o fingir que no le importaba, la mejor solución que encontró con el fin que nadie notara su deseo prohibido si bien le salió contraproducente. _

El capitán usando su sabiduría de salomón aconsejo —Sé que lo amas con todo tu corazón, pero es necesario demostrarlo, no te guardes tu amor como si fuera un pecado.

—Llevo milenios escondiendo este sentimiento que me devora vivió, eres la primera persona que lo sabe conjuntamente de Fandral o mis padres…Ellos creyeron que había acabado con mi deseo enfermo, traje mujeres para que pensaran me había reformado sin embargo no lo había hecho, siempre lo ame, lo deseaba con intensidad infinita que crecía cada día más, todo mi cuerpo se ponía caliente solo por tocarlo y en cada momento que me rechazaba fue un infierno, a lo mejor me lo merecía porque lo aleje, le hice daño con mi arrogancia y mi aptitud.— dijo el rubio agotado de ocultar su mayor pretensión clandestina.

"Era necesario alejarlo o podría hacerle daño con mi lujuria retorcida"

—Cometiste errores sí, pero no es demasiado tarde para recuperar la relación— dijo capitán marvel siendo totalmente positivo e intentando ayudar un poco para que el hechicero no sufriera tanto.

_Parecía irónico que ambos se amaran tanto si bien ninguno hacía nada para romper el hielo._

Thor nostálgico añadió —Lo amo apasionadamente no obstante podría luchar contra mi deseo si tengo al menos su amor fraternal, me conformo con ello

_Shazam estaba frustrado pensando esos dos eran unos idiotas enamorados que hacían todo más difícil, no podían hacer como las telenovelas y besarse hasta que olviden sus nombres, suponía la vida real era más complicada._

—No hay que ser conformistas, estoy seguro de que te corresponde— dijo sabiendo la verdad, igual estos dos eran tan ciegos que ni diciéndoselo lo iban a creer.

— Te equivocas superhéroe rojo, el dejo de quererme y por eso me arrepiento tanto del pasado, Loki me seguía o adoraba y lo rechazaba porque tenía miedo de dañarlo o que Odin lo enviara lejos… Amaba ese hermano mío que me quería, ahora parece ser otra persona totalmente diferente y a veces siento que me odia tanto que deberíamos separarnos o terminaríamos muertos, pero tampoco quiero alejarme porque termino volviendo a él de igual forma, aunque me rompa el corazón ¡No podría dejar de amarle ni un momento!

_El guerrero estaba confiando en el superhéroe tal vez porque este no le juzgaba o le miraba con repulsión por amar a quien no debía sino más bien le apoyaba._

— Seria mejor dejar de adorar a ese Loki pasado y aceptar, amar como es ahora…El pasado, el presente es quien hace a una persona – expreso Shazam

Thor le respondió —Yo lo amo en el pasado, presente y el en fututo incluso si es un villano, aunque me lastime y me odie.

Billy suspiro—Dices eso, pero no lo demuestras…Dudo que tratarlo con indiferencia ayudé, debes comenzar a hacerlo entender que es amado, que no está solo porque tu indudablemente lo vas a querer pensé a su maldad. Si piensa que todos lo odian por ser un psicópata entonces se ira por el camino del mal, guardara su dolor y vulnerabilidad fingiendo odio cuando siente amor.

Al caminar por los pasillos, ambos miraron que el hechicero estaba recostado en un gran árbol de flores amarillas y se mantenía concentrado leyendo uno de sus libros de magia.

Thor le miraba como si estuviera observando un universo fantástico, embobado soñando con tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—Deja de babear, me sorprende cómo los otros no se dan cuenta de tus sentimientos por él, ni siquiera te molestas en ocultarlo— dijo notando lo evidente

Thor fue consciente de su descontrol —Admiro su belleza quizá en Asgard no es reconocida como la perfección, pero lo es para mí.

Billy le hecho una mirada —Bueno en muchos estándares terrestres es bastante sexy, elegante y peligroso, todo ese estereotipo del chico malo es más atractivo.

El rey le miro con un rostro serio tal si estuviese muy enojado por su comentario.

Shazam golpeo su hombro —Quizá deberías empezar controlando tus celos.

—No estoy celoso— dijo a la defensiva

Billy deslizo sus ojos para otro lado— Ni siquiera mientes bien, supongo engañar es mas de tu hermano

Luego emocionado indico —Esta es tu oportunidad, ve con él. Si dices que te odia entonces debes luchar para ganar su amor ¿No crees? Estar sentado mirándolo de largo anhelando algo que no puedes tener, con un enamoramiento infinito, no resuelve nada ¡Es hora de actuar!

Thor algo tímido se quedó observando hacia donde estaba el hechicero sin querer dar el primer paso, Billy lo empujó hacia adelante para que fuera y le hizo un gesto para que hablara.

El rubio casi se cae por el empujón agresivo es obvio que shazam no media su fuerza, todo torpe se levantó mientras el hechicero lo mira con una ceja erguida probablemente pensando que era un idiota neandertal y luego simplemente se levantó para irse lejos.

Merecía ese frio tratamiento.

_Loki siempre había sido muy inteligente, por eso Thor pensó nunca se fijaría en su persona… Alguien tan diferente a él, asimismo solía quejarse de que era muy salvaje y maleducado._

Si bien el rubio lo detuvo, agarrándolo del brazo con demasiada fuerza para que se sentara— Loki tengo que hablar contigo.

_Su figura era delgada, sus movimientos elegantes y peligrosos como las de un gato._

_Siempre había tenido un atractivo, uno que era difícil de resistir… Era embarazoso hablar sin que los pensamientos invadieran su mente de las maneras que lo tomaría si tuviese la oportunidad._

_Agradecía que Loki no podía leer su mente o se asustaría por el montón de pornografía que había sobre ellos._

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo con una voz indiferente.

Thor estaba tratando de acercarse —Quería disculparme

El hechicero sorprendido y con una actitud petulante admitió —Eso es nuevo, el rey arrogante se disculpa…Nunca te había escuchado pedir perdón

Thor se sinceró — Me arrepiento por lo mal que te he tratado, Fandral me conto sobre las cosas que te hizo y yo en el pasado no era exactamente la mejor persona, pero he madurado con el tiempo… Me he dado cuenta que no deseo estar peleado contigo y he decidió que voy a luchar por que nuestra relación no se muera, aún tengo esperanzas en ti.

El hechicero miro a otro lado que no fuesen sus lindos ojos azules y con tristeza añadió —Quieres a un Loki que ya murió

Thor movió su mentón para que le mirara —Eres tú a quien quiero.

_Estaba feliz de que Thor este cerca de nuevo, ser tocado por esos dedos callosos._

_No quiere ser solo su hermano_

_Quiere ser algo mas_

_Pero se conforma, aunque sea con ese tipo de amor dulce._

_Prefiere el amor fraternal, a no tener nada._

Loki rencoroso le contesto con hilos de dolor —Entonces ¿Por qué me trataste como si fuera insignificante? Me obligaste a pedirle perdón al idiota de Fandral y me humillaste en público.

El rey tomo su mano con cuidado— Estaba enfadado, pensé que eras su amante, desquité mis frustraciones e ira contigo ¿Porque no me dijiste sobre Fandral? Solo escondiste tu dolor ¿No confías en mí? Yo te abría protegido desde el principio, jamás habría permitido que el abusara de ti.

Loki no era capaz de explicarle sobre aquel chantaje atroz—Hay secretos que no puedo contarte Thor

El rubio comprendió la situación —Está bien, entiendo has sufrido mucho y con el tiempo espero que me lo cuentes, no será fácil saber cómo mi mejor amigo te obligo a hacer cosas que no querías no obstante es importante hablarlo y estoy dispuesto a escuchar para que te sientas mejor, superes ese trauma. Escuche que las personas que sufren violaciones tienen secuelas y estrés postraumático, quiero apoyarte…. Me siento culpable de no darme cuenta antes, de no haberte salvado a tiempo.

Loki bajo sus ojos con tristeza—A pesar de todo Fandral nunca me hizo daño físico, pero me trato como si fuera su juguete, yo no quería Thor… Me daba asco que me tocara y fue horrible cuando escuchaba sus pasos o su voz porque sabía lo que pretendía y tenía miedo, me sentía impotente cuando abusaba de mí.

Thor le tomo en sus brazos para abrazarlo y consolarle, de forma tierna acaricio su cabello negro— Lo lamento tanto, si lo hubiera sabido antes no habrías sufrido.

—Pensé que no me creerías, es tu mejor amigo y alguien de tu entera confianza ¿Cómo te iba a decir que él me usaba como su amante y me obligaba a tener relaciones sexuales? Me daba vergüenza y miedo de que me ignoraras o eligieras creerle a él – le contesto con franqueza.

— Tonto, si pasas por esa situación debes denunciar al violador y no dejar que el bastardo se salga con la suya, nunca dudaría de ti en esos asuntos tan delicados y créeme que no dejaría que nadie te lastime, ni siquiera si es mi mejor amigo.

—Hay alguien más que me lastimo

— ¿Quién? — pregunto enfadado.

— Thanos me torturo, me manipulo para llevarle la gema y yo accedí porque sabía que irías por mí y lo hiciste, me llevaste a Asgard. No me hago la victima porque tengo parte de la culpa, deseaba ser adorado y amado como tú – le confeso, su personalidad había cambiado abruptamente por la manipulación de Thanos.

_Se dejó llevar por las promesas de poder, pensó merecía tener un trono._

_Ingenuo_

—Deje a los vengadores y a Jane para buscarte, mis padres murieron porque no estaba allí para protegerlos, pero sabes que no me arrepiento. Ni un solo momento me he arrepentido de quererte con todo mi ser, aunque todos crean que soy un idiota al perdonarte por apúñame y traicionarme a cada momento...Siempre he visto hay luz dentro de tu oscuridad — expreso el rubio, sabiendo muchas personas no comprendían como podía amar a alguien que le había mentido tanto.

"A veces he querido rendirme contigo si bien hay una parte de mí que nunca podría dejar de amarte"

Loki bastante celoso pregunto— ¿Amabas a Jane? Hablas como si la extrañaras al igual que los vengadores.

—La extraño

_EL hechicero bajo la cabeza, sus hombros se tensaron y parecía como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado en la cara, quería irse para que no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía esas simples palabras._

El rubio de inmediato noto la vacilación —No es lo que crees

—Suena como si estuvieras enamorado de ella— añadió herido y punzante, como si quisiera reclamarle.

— ¡Estas equivocado! No la amaba, por eso rompí con ella…Quise engañarme teniendo una relación hasta me interesaba que mi padre viera que tenía a alguien, pero me di cuenta que la trataba como a mi mejor amiga y no como mi novia, algo parecido pasa con Sif también, no hay pasión mas solo la amistad. Del mismo modo extraño a mis amigos sin embargo ese no es mi mundo, yo quiero estar en Asgard junto a ti, eres la luz de mis ojos, mis estrellas y mi sol en mis días oscuros. — expreso el guerrero

"Me das un propósito para vivir"

—Tonto sentimental

Thor se dio cuenta que no debía vengarse porque eso únicamente lograba que su amor se marchitara—Me gustaría tratar de salvar nuestro vinculo o recuperar lo que teníamos, éramos muy unidos en el pasado, pero nos distanciamos con el tiempo y ya no ambiciono esta separación. ¿Quieres intentarlo? Estoy dispuesto a perdonarte por tus delitos pasados, si pones de tu parte.

Loki sonrió — Intentare no apuñalarte o tratar de robarte el trono de nuevo

El rubio encantado le dijo– Lamento haberte ignorado, estaba enojado por tus acciones pasadas… Me heriste muchas veces, fuiste cruel, pero yo no luche por ti, supongo tengo parte de la culpa.

Loki como toda una diva recalco —Está bien siempre que me veas a mi

—Siempre te veo a ti— respondió suavemente el rey.

* * *

Gracias por leer en especial a:

clio1111 (Sif no le va gustar eso jaja y abangeles959 ( Shazam es una especie de Celestina en la historia xD)


	11. Capitulo 11

Luego de unos días el consejo de los nueve reinos acepto la solicitud presentada anteriormente, al descubrir que los hechos eran cien por ciento reales, el problema era crucial y el ultimátum inevitable como una tormenta que se avecinaba a destruir todo a su alrededor.

Loki fue liberado de sus ataduras mágicas con el fin de que ayudara a derrotar al malvado villano que amenazaba con conquistar los reinos y dominar con un manto de terror.

Black Adam estaba violando la regla más sagrada, no se puede cruzar los mundos paralelos, pero el infame creo un imperio en el mundo oscuro cuando este siquiera era su universo de origen.

Mientras tanto el hechicero se mostraba más contento al concebir su magia recorrer sus venas y al fin se sintió completo, como si el alma fuera de vuelta a su cuerpo.

Cambio su apariencia, al menos su ropaje y se notaba más radiante.

Los superiores le ordenaron ir al mundo oscuro para que se encargara de recuperar la gema del alma antes de que el villano la usara contra ellos, obviamente tenían razón en preocuparse puesto la versión infame de Thor era una amenaza latente y aparentemente indestructible, temían que su poder fuese tan grande como para destruirles.

Luego de que le dieron la autorización en la noche, el rubio toco la puerta de su hermano, notoriamente ya se había enterado sobre la noticia de que el hechicero pronto se marcharía a una misión sumamente peligrosa.

Loki reconocía aquel tono altanero el cual tocaba la puerta así que le dejo entrar —Está abierto

No se molestó en alzar la vista simplemente escucho el sonido de sus botas contra el suelo, su hermano siempre había sido escandaloso y siguió leyendo un libro en su cama sin ponerle tanto cuidado, aunque por dentro era otra historia, yacía sumamente emocionado de que el rubio estuviese allí de nuevo como hace una eternidad.

El rey se acostó a su lado de improviso— Escuche que mañana te iras de Asgard

_El príncipe de las travesuras sintió que su corazón iba a explotar por tenerlo cerca, era tan atractivo que su cuerpo temblaba de anhelo únicamente por sentir su piel caliente_ contra la suya.

_Oh como deseaba que fuesen dos desconocidos para arrojarse a él en un mar de frenesí, pero cuando se ama existe el miedo a perder, a que las acciones dañen una relación de años. _

—Así será, imagino ya te comentaron acerca de mi misión.

Thor odiaba que le ignoraran o no le pusieran atención así que le quito el libro para arrastrar aquel cuerpo delgado en un abrazo lleno de una intimidad la cual se había perdido por su separación, aquella distancia implantada con los años de enemistad fue abolida en ese preciso instante lleno de cariño.

Tomo la estrecha cintura como siempre soñó y el rostro del azabache se hundió en aquel pecho musculoso que tenía un olor delicioso y era duro, ardiente como el fuego— No es justo que apenas intentamos llevarnos mejor, debes marcharte

Estaban tan cerca que sentía su aliento caliente en su nuca— Debo hacerlo, es por nuestro bien.

—No quiero que te vayas— admitió el portador del trueno luciendo desilusionado.

—Lo dices porque ¿Quieres que sea el padrino de tu boda? — dijo siendo hilarante.

Thor suspiro —Loki, sabes que no estoy enamorado de Lady SIf, pero es algo necesario.

—Lo mismo digo sobre mi misión, debo hacerlo, aunque no quiera. — respondió

—Te extrañare— susurro con suma ternura.

_Como alguien tan grande, un oso enorme lleno de furia para sus enemigos, podría ser como uno de peluche dulce para las personas que amaba…Golpeaba como todo un salvaje sin embargo si se trataba de alguien como Loki resultaba tener una suavidad extraordinaria, una ternura rara en un guerrero incluso cuando peleaban se contenía. _

El azabache aprovechando el momento que le tenía allí en su cama para enrollarse más en su caliente cuerpo que era confortable y lleno de seguridad — Quédate conmigo esta noche.

—Suena como una despedida— argumento sabiendo que pronto su preciado tesoro se marcharía lejos.

_Ambos durmieron acurrucados como cuando eran unos pequeños niños, dejando sus piernas se entrelazarán como sus manos; dos cuerpos que parecían hechos para estar juntos y se acoplaban a la perfección._

_Al otro día._

El hechicero al despertarse noto que estaba siendo abrazado por esos grandes brazos fornidos y su cuerpo de pronto estaba ardiendo de pasión reprimida.

_Admiro su belleza tan fiera y se retiró rápidamente para que el tronador no viese que estaba excitado, se bañó con agua fría sintiendo que su cuerpo idiota reaccionaba al roce de su piel y comenzaba a fantasear con que su amado entrara al baño, lo tomara allí mismo… Tal salvaje eran sus sueños, lástima que estaban tan lejos de la realidad._

_ Cuando el rubio abrió sus ojos, Loki ya iba terminando de alistarse para el viaje y se miraba en el espejo para darse los últimos retoques, siempre había sido vanidoso, no era igual a los guerreros sucios si no más sofisticado._

_Quizá por eso el rey se sentía tan atraído, porque era diferente a todas las personas que había conocido, alguien sumamente único y especial, que despertaba en él un sentimiento desconocido tan fuerte como una tempestad, dejando estragos en su paso._

Thor se acercó abrazándole por detrás y besando su cuello suavemente casi en un mordisco— Debo irme, nos vemos más tarde

_Obviamente el rey no sabía que esos pequeños detalles encendían a Loki, lo provocaban y le llevaban a un sin fin de utopías… Sentir su cuerpo pegando al suyo era seductor y trataba de no pensar en ello para que no se notara sus deseos más profundos, pero era inevitable porque siempre había sentido la excitación de Thor pero sabía no era debido a él dado no estaba en su liga obviamente no era una belleza con las mujeres que residían en Asgard y aun así era una pesadilla, más cuando acariciaba o besaba su nuca, mordía con sus dientes la piel expuesta._

_Sus piernas se debilitaban, se sentían igual a la gelatina._

_Aguantaba la respiración antes de separarse, era tan guapo que dolía verle, sus ojos azules que hipnotizaba, su olor masculino y lastimaba saber que alguien tan hermoso, tan dulce nunca se fijaría en él._

_Podía desearlo a lo lejos, a ese chico tan popular pero jamás podría tenerlo._

"Alejarme de ti siempre duele"— pensó el hechicero, sintiéndose estremecer por ese contacto.

Loki se volvió con esperanzas y le dijo antes de que se marchara, siendo valiente – Si hipotéticamente una persona te dijera que está enamorada de ti ¿Dejarías a Sif? ¿Podría alguien hacer que cambies de opinión?

Thor no comprendía que hablaba o probablemente se replantaría de su respuesta – No hay nadie que me haga cambiar de idea.

_El hechicero se sintió decepcionado por esa contestación, siempre supo no tenía ninguna oportunidad con el adonis que todos desean._

_No era suficiente._

Loki le pregunto seriamente —Dijiste que no la amabas, pero ¿Por qué tienes relaciones con ella? Recuerdo siempre hablabas que solo estarías con alguien que amaras realmente y ahora haces justo lo contrario.

El rubio añadió —No es lo mismo amar a alguien, a tener relaciones sexuales con una persona… Cuando era niño era ingenio y romántico, amaba con locura, pero no veía que a veces el amor no es suficiente, el deber esta encima de la pirámide de un rey.

Loki suspiro deseando hacer el amor con alguien que amara, no por un mero chantaje— Aunque no sea amor, si duermes con ella significa que al menos te atrae y sientes un deseo ¿Te gusta como para estar con ella de manera carnal?

—No he estado nunca con Sif, además como dije es diferente; si me acostara con ella no significaría nada — le contesto sinceramente, probablemente era un gran problema ser impotente frente a ella no obstante al contrario con Loki su miembro parecía despertar en los momentos menos indicados e inclusive la única manera que podría aguantarse a Sif es pensar en que era su amado, al menos eso hacia cuando debía besarla.

_Si bien para Loki era una respuesta reveladora sobre todo porque Sif pasaba fastidiándolo tanto con ese tema y lo torturaba con la idea de que ellos estuviesen juntos carnalmente… Le dolía saber que su amado estaba con alguien más, su cuerpo fuese de otra persona._

_Se sentía traicionado, aunque no fuese una infidelidad real, era como tal en su corazón sangrante. Un golpe tan grande que ardía en el fondo del alma._

_Escuchar que su hermano adorado le decía que no se había involucrado con ella le pareció tan ilógico, cualquier guerrero habría actuado con una mujer tan hermosa ¿Por qué teniéndola allí no habría procedido a fornicar con ella? Es obvio la guerrera se le insinuaba a cada rato y luchaba por arrastrarlo a su cama._

Por ende, no le creía —Mentiroso

De ser un rebelde sin causa, Thor se volvió como un soldado que obedece todos los mandatos cuando murió su padre, como si el peso de la responsabilidad le cayera en sus hombros. —Respeto las reglas de Asgard, no voy a tener relaciones hasta después del matrimonio.

_El hechicero a pesar de estar feliz de que Sif mintiera acerca de su relación, le atormentaba saber que quizá el rubio lo rechazaría por no respetar esas reglas, aunque no era su culpa, él siempre quiso tener su primera vez con alguien que amaba, pero Fandral le había robado su inocencia._

Así que triste comento –¿Ves mal a las personas que tienen relaciones antes del matrimonio? ¿Qué hay de mí? Me imagino nadie va quererme por no ser virgen, la gente siempre desea que su pareja sea pura y yo estoy sucio… Nadie va querer casarse conmigo porque estoy usado.

Thor sintió que había cometido un error al decir eso, acariciando su mejilla añadiendo— Tú no tienes la culpa de que ese hombre, el cual se hacía llamar mi amigo se propasara contigo, nadie debe juzgarte por eso… Tu primera vez será con la persona que amas realmente porque eras el amor, no un mero acto sexual sin sentido.

Loki sintiéndose mal, fue inseguro al respecto—De todos modos, la gente cree que soy un promiscuo hasta dijiste que yo te avergonzaba, que era una prostituta que le habría las piernas a cualquiera.

—Lo siento si mis palabras te hirieron, estaba celoso— Le respondió Thor siendo veraz.

Con curiosidad le pregunto — ¿De qué?

—Loki sabes que me importas y no quiero que te profanen, que te utilicen… Cuando unes tu cuerpo con alguien, debe ser por amor y eso quiero para ti, no deseo alguien te trate como algo insignificante cuando mereces todo el amor del mundo, si tienes un amante debe adorarte— dijo con suavidad deseando poder tomarle y hacerle sentir deseado.

El hechicero añadió —Hablas de esa manera como si valoraras el amor verdadero y siendo romántico…Sin embargo te casas sin amor, vas a tener sexo sin amor.

Thor no deseaba a esa mujer, no le amaba, pero el deber era lo más importante —Lo hago por amor a mi pueblo, padre nos dijo que debíamos sacrificarnos por un bien mayor y si debo estar con Sif para lograrlo entonces tratare de hacer lo mejor para nuestra nación, como rey es mi obligación proteger y velar por el bien de Asgard.

El hechicero de piel pálida al verse desesperado engancho la ropa del rubio, la agarro fuerte y le rogo —No quiero que te cases Thor, no deseo que le entregues tu cuerpo y amor a otra persona…  
"Que no sea yo"

"Soy egoísta y te quiero solo para mi"

— ¿Por qué? No entiendo porque luchas tanto, sabes que es un matrimonio político, ni siquiera es real… Ella será mi esposa falsa, pero yo, solo quiero estar contigo— le comento como si fuese natural fingir algo que debía ser verdadero.

Loki no aguanto más las ganas y tiro de él para robarle un beso apasionado, demostrándole sus sentimientos más profundos, puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros musculosos para saborear cada parte prohibida de su boca y atraerlo a su telaraña carnal.

_El rubio se dejó llevar por su calor, acercándolo más como si de pronto sus sueños se hicieran realidad, sus lenguas bailaban y el aire faltaba, sus manos recorrieron sus caderas, pero el rubio sabía que era falso, el hechicero seguro se había enterado de sus sentimientos clandestinos y estaba jugando con él._

_Eso era lo más lógico._

_No había forma que su amor sea correspondido_

_Ese debía ser un truco del más famoso embaucador._

Thor se separó, aunque cada parte de si deseaba seguir y agarrar al hechicero para tomarle de todas las maneras posibles — No hagas esto Loki, estoy comprometido y sé que no me quieres de esa manera.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que siento? — pregunto con sus labios moreteados y jadeando.

Claro el rey se puso molesto creyendo era una treta, una manera de Loki para hacerle daño o vengarse —Caes tan bajo para que no me case con Sif ¿Cómo me haces esto, hermano? Sabes que te quiero y te aprovechas de eso para lastimarme.

Loki arrastro sus manos por su pecho —No lo hago para pelear con Sif o arruinar tu día, sino porque te deseo Thor ¿Crees que te besaría solo por un truco maléfico? No sientes mi sinceridad en mis labios, en mi piel que te busca o en mi cuerpo estremecer ¿Eso es falso? — respondió siendo franco sin embargo para su desgracia el rubio realmente no le creía.

—No dejare que te burles de mi o mis sentimientos— le dijo alzando la voz

Loki sintió que le rompían el corazón— Claro como soy un mentiroso, te seduciría solo para arruinarte la vida ¿No puedo sentir amor por ti? Soy demasiado poca cosa para tus estándares, un maldito villano nacido de una asquerosa raza que todos odian para matarte ¿Te da asco que te haya besado? Olvide que eres heterosexual, pero ¿cómo crees que tu mejor amigo me jodio? Me hizo transformarme en una mujer para darle placer porque al parecer no soy lo suficiente y tan espantoso que solo podía tomarme si estaba trasformado en una ilusión ¿Puedo hacer eso si quieres? ¿Puedo convertirme en tu adorada Jane? Solo de esa manera me amarías si soy alguien más ¿verdad? ¡Eres tan canalla con Fandral!

Thor bajo sus ojos —Nunca te haría sentir menos, eres más importante para mí que cualquier mujer o cualquier persona en los nueve reinos.

_El hechicero había seguido el consejo de Billy pero había sido un desastre._

_Shazam le aconsejo que lo mejor era confesarle su amor, nada perdía si iba a arriesgar la vida en una misión al menos que tuviese una respuesta decente por si acaso moría, necesitaba un cierre o un rechazo contundente para seguir adelante, si bien dudaba podría continuar, su corazón solo le pertenecía a un hombre, aunque este no lo quisiera._

Loki al menos lo iba a intentar y no quería perderlo por culpa de una mujer o una circunstancia, si tenía al menos una pequeña esperanza la tomaría —Si soy tan importante como dices ¿Por qué no me eliges a mí? Puedes tener mi cuerpo, mi corazón, por favor no te cases con ella… Puedes ser como Fandral, yo puedo cambiar de forma y adaptarme a tus gustos, soy bueno en la cama, dando placer.

_Se estaba humillando, se sintió como si le escupieran en la cara y fuese la persona más patética del mundo._

_Pero necesitaba luchar para no perder al amor de su vida y si fallaba al menos tenía la conciencia de haber dado todo, así no arrepentiste al final por no inténtalo incluso si era odiado, quería una repuesta de su parte._

—Cambias mis palabras, hermano. Jamás te haría daño como Fandral lo hizo porque yo te quiero más que cualquiera en los nueve reinos, nunca te usaría como esclavo sexual porque eres lo más valioso y preciado para mí. Debo casarme por el bien del pueblo, tu más que todos deberías entenderlo y me pides que abandone todo por un capricho tuyo ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿No es lo mejor para Asgard que tenga una reina y unir fuerzas con una poderosa familia?

Loki sintió una tristeza profunda — ¿Capricho? Te digo que te amo por medio de un beso y tu respondes que soy un mentiroso que solo busca arruinar tu estúpida boda. Que no ves que, aunque no me ames como deseo, yo quiero que seas feliz y no condenarte a vivir con alguien que no amas.

"Soy un tonto es verdad con la fantasía de que me correspondas"

—No confió en ti, después de que siempre me traicionas ¿Cómo podría creerte si eres un embaucador y el mejor mentiroso que haya conocido? No puedo olvidar como arruinaste mi coronación con hipocresías, me engañaste con ternura falsa, tus lindos ojos verdes, tus pestañas revoloteando y me coqueteaste solo para atacarme por la espalda; ahora tratas de hacer lo mismo, es tu plan ¿No? Pretendes que quede mal con mi pueblo para robarme mi corona, es lo que más deseas…Nunca me has amado únicamente ambicionas poder, pero sabes que la siguiente línea para ser rey es Balder, a menos que lo seduzcas también.

"Escuchaste que te amaba y te burlas de mi Loki" "Tan cruel eres"

Loki sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero lo disimulo lo mejor que pudo –Esa es tu conclusión que soy un mentiroso que quiere destruirte por medio de mi sexualidad, como si no supiera que te da asco mi raza y nunca te sentirías atraído por un monstruo, pero ¿Si te equivocas? y si fuera verdad de que me gustas ¿Qué harías?

_Thor se quedó callado, no iba a decir sus deseos oscuros más profundos… Sus enormes ganas de follarlo allí mismo o en todas las esquinas porque obviamente le daría la satisfacción al embaucador de ganar._

El rey mintió – No cambiaría nada, no te aceptaría porque ¿cómo sabría si tus sentimientos son reales o solo me manipulas para tener el trono? Además, pensaría confundes tus sentimientos, eres mi hermano y ese amor que debes tener es fraternal, si tuviéramos algo seriamos encarcelados por incesto.

— ¿Es porque somos hermanos? Me rechazas, te doy asco porque soy degenerado al besarte. Prefieres la ropa interior roja de Sif o la estúpida e inútil de Jane, pero a mí me desprecias como su fuera basura ¿Por qué a ellas les diste una oportunidad, pero a mí no? El pueblo no tiene que darse cuenta… Si tú me amaras, yo te daría todo mi ser.

_"Sabía que me rechazarías"_

Thor realmente creía todo era una broma para lastimarle —No puedo hacer esto Loki... No quiero jugar este retorcido juego, tu solo te estas burlando de mí.

—Lárgate, quiero que te vayas— grito, dejando que Thor se saliera para dejar que las lágrimas bajaran

_Ya lo sabia _

_Thor no le amaba_

_Prefería a su prometida, entonces que se quedara con ella._

**Tiempo después.**

Loki se rindió con Thor, había dado el primer paso para confesarle su amor, pero este había sido cruel, le había insultado, humillado y sintió como si creyera que ese beso solo era un método de manipulación para que no se casara cuando significaba mucho más que eso.

Le abrió el corazón y él lo aplasto.

No quería darle gusto de verle llorando así que llego caminando con su atuendo sensual, moviendo sus caderas sugestivamente

Billy comento al rubio solo para molestarlo— Vaya se ve atractivo

Hogun murmuro— Escuche que hasta Balder se siente atraído por él

—Fandral era el peor— añadió el otro.

—No disimulaba que se lo quería llevar a la cama

Thor parecía tener un aura negra y sin decir nada los otros se quedaron cayados con solo la mirada penetrante de odio puro.

Shazam susurro al rubio echándole leña al fuego —Creo deberías apurarte antes que alguien te robe tu amor

_A Billy le gustaba poner celoso al rey, era sencillo sacarle de quicio sin contar resultaba sumamente divertido._

Thor parecía enfadado — Puedes dejarme a solas con mi hermano un momento

Al ver aquel mal humor, los demás de inmediato se fueron lejos.

El guerrero de inmediato sin perder el tiempo se dirigió al azabache quien estaba enojado, toco su rostro con ternura en una caricia como si no pudiese mantener sus manos lejos de su piel e porcelana— Hermano, cuídate mucho en tu viaje

_Loki fue indiferente, no quería que viese lo mucho que le afectaba su rechazo. No podía creer que el musculoso fuese tan desalmado de insultarle y venir de hipócrita a mostrarse bueno cuando le hizo daño. _

Thor le abrazo, besando su mejilla— Te quiero hermano más que nada en el mundo, perdóname por ser tan brusco antes… Debes entender que me voy a casar por Asgard y tu juegas con mis sentimientos de esa manera tan cruel.

Loki frunció el ceño, alejándolo —Si obviamente no puedo estar enamorado de ti, porque ¿qué dijiste antes? A si… No tengo sentimientos y por eso nadie me ama

Thor lucia bastante culpable —Yo te quiero y mi amor vale por mil

—Quieres Asgard, quieres lo que un día fui, pero no me quieres a mí. No me aceptas tal y como soy, odias la maldad que existe en mi alma y deseas que cambie… Cuando te bese creíste que era un truco ¿no? Si bueno soy un mentiroso, solo jugué contigo ¿eso es lo que quiere escuchar? — se defendió

_La primera vez que había demostrado su amor sincero y Thor creyó que era una maldita mentira._

—Loki tu no entiendes lo mucho que te amo, crees que mis sentimientos son efímeros, pero arden cada vez más llevándome a la locura.

El hechicero estaba enojado –No confiaste en mi cuando te abrí mi corazón ahora que me rechazaste por tu estúpida novia, no tienes que fingir que te importo.

Thor se acercó como si quisiera besarlo y decirle sobre sus sentimientos o amor guardado por años, pero Sif interrumpió — Espero que llegues a tiempo para nuestra boda príncipe Loki, claro que queremos que seas el padrino de bodas.

El ambiente se volvió pesado de repente

—No me la perdería— dijo con tristeza

Sif siguió siendo necia robándole otro beso al rey simplemente para fastidiar, Thor se separó de inmediato del asco que le generaba hacer eso delante de quien se había besado hace apenas unas horas y amaba con todo su corazón.

_No olvidaba el beso que había compartido con Loki, no deseaba perder la sensación, casi siempre le robaba besos mientras dormía e incluso era más descarado como para rozarlo, tocarle o besarlo mientras se tocaba a sí mismo, se sentía más excitado con el peligro de ser descubierto infraganti, se alegraba que nadie se dio cuenta de su nivel de depravación… Habían sido años de abstinencia necesitaba tocar, por eso no alejaba sus manos de su amado. Sin embargo, esta vez fue Loki quien comenzó con el beso, quien lo correspondió y la última vez que eso paso fue cuando eran infantes así que sintió felicidad que fue colapsada por la inseguridad de que todo fuese un vil acto y el hechicero solo se estaría burlando de su amor._

_Tanto tiempo intentando matarlo o mostrando odio y de la nada dice que le ama ¡No tiene sentido! ¿Cómo era posible alguien tan inteligente y hermoso pudiese quererle?_

_Nadie cambia su odio en amor, de la noche a la mañana. Eso debía ser un plan malvado, Loki era astuto pero esta vez no sería engañado._

_Aunque había disfrutado el beso tanto._

_Se daba cuenta como el sabor de sus labios era diferente, con Loki sentía juegos artificiales o como si entrara a un mundo de fantasía, era tan apasionante sin embargo Sif era seco y no le generaba ningún sentimiento quizá repulsión._

_No sabría cómo tener herederos con ella si no tenia deseos._

_Loki los miro con desilusión ¿Cómo se atreve a besarse delante de él? Si le dejo claro sus sentimientos y aun de rechazado, humillado posiblemente la mejor forma de llamar su atención seguía siendo un villano, pero termino mal también en ese camino… Realmente nunca podría tener su amor._

_Siempre lo había sabido, ahora veía como sus esperanzas se desvanecían._

Loki comprendió que había perdido, le tocaba ceder— Tu elegiste quedarte con ella, espero que sean felices juntos.

El azabache se alejó con el corazón hecho pedazos. Thor dejo a Sif abandonada y fue tras él de inmediato, pero Billy decepcionado le impidió que le siguiera.

—No, ya hiciste suficiente— le advirtió en defensa del hechicero.

Thor murmuro con tristeza — Cuida bien de mi hermano.

Shazam enojado le advirtió— Si sigues escogiendo a SIf, vas a perderle Thor y no hay marcha atrás…. Debes tomar una decisión o yo mismo me encargare de llevarme a Loki conmigo y tú no vas a impedirlo.

—No puedes hacer eso, mi hermano pertenece conmigo en Asgard… Su lugar es a mi lado— le dijo siendo agresivo

— ¿Para qué lo vas a tener aquí? A ver como tienes hijos, como duermes con Sif todas las noches mientras él es infeliz ¡No es justo Thor! No dejare que lo lastimes por tu egoísmo de quererlo tener, pero no esforzarte, no sacrificarte o si quiera le demuestras que lo amas.

—Sabes que lo hago, desde siempre lo he amado con cada fibra de mi ser.

—Lo sé, pero eso no es suficiente. Si lo abandonas, si te vas con una mujer, él no te lo va a perdonar porque es rencoroso, orgulloso y no es un idiota que puedas manipular o hacer volver con palabras dulces, el té odiará porque su amor se convertirá en odio y ese sentimiento los destruirá a ambos… Si tú lo dañas no va a regresar y sentirás dolor al saber que pudiste tenerlo, pero preferiste ser cobarde y dejarlo ir. — expreso Shazam.

Thor no dijo nada simplemente miraba el piso.

"No lo mereces"

— La única forma en que conoces el verdadero valor de una familia es cuando vas a perderla. Yo creía que era mejor estar solo, era un egoísta que únicamente pensaba en mí mismo hasta que tuve una familia y me di cuenta que el amor es la fuerza que nos motiva a ser mejores personas; antes era igual ti, un tipo que solo huía de los problemas y no enfrentaba las cosas…Pero si no ves lo que tienes enfrente entonces se ira, no valoras el amor hasta que te lo arranquen de tus manos – le dijo el niño con sabiduría.

—Billy, tu no entiendes

—Espero que cuando vuelva de la misión, dejes de ser un cobarde y elijas a quien amas. No te preocupes por Loki, porque yo voy a cuidarlo, no soy como tú que solo causas sufrimiento — dijo antes de irse.

¿Cómo rechazar un amor tan sincero?

Shazam no le importaba nada, no dejaría a Loki en Asgard sufriendo por un amor que le hacía daño.

Si Thor seguía de cobarde y no era lo suficiente hombre para estar con su amor, entonces que sufriera por perderle.

* * *

Gracias por leer y a clio1111


	12. Capitulo 12

Mientras se iban alejando de aquel majestuoso lugar, el silencio se llenó de penumbras y sus pasos se volvieron pesados.

Billy se dio cuenta que el hechicero estaba sumamente deprimido, comprendía que el guerrero fornido no pudiese tomar decisiones precipitadas o arriesgar su posición como rey por un ex convicto, pero de igual manera se sentía triste de ver al príncipe sufrir por ese amor que le arrastra al desconsuelo y a la desgracia, tal si esa fuese una terrible maldición que destrozaba su alma.

Shazam no deseaba que los ojos del hechicero se apagaran y su corazón se rompiese por culpa de la cobardía de un hombre que no supo luchar por la persona que amaba —Cuando esto acabe, puedes venir conmigo… No creo que sea bueno para ti quedarte a ese casamiento.

El hechicero parecía tan demacrado que su voz comenzaba a volverse ronca—Le prometí volver, al parecer soy su padrino de bodas.

—Vas a sufrir si te quedas allí, todos los días serán un calvario ¿No vas a morir un poco cada vez que lo veas con ella? — le dijo sin querer que el príncipe pasara por ese dolor de ver la persona que más amaba con alguien más.

Sin embargo, Loki era muy terco —No me importa, mientras pueda verlo o escuchar su voz, sentir el roce de su piel.

El capitán quería que saliera de esa red de dolor que lo arrastraba a las penumbras—Tu amor te va consumir, te va matar ¿No es mejor alejarse y seguir adelante? Vas a terminar lleno de esa toxicidad que te hizo un villano en primer lugar, deberías ser libre de esas ataduras que te ligan a Asgard y dejar de obsesionarte por lo que no puedes tener.

Loki se mantenía melancólico —No puedo dejar de quererlo ni un instante, aunque trate de escapar siempre voy a pensar en él, siempre va estar en mi corazón incrustado incluso si me acuesto con otras personas o tengo relaciones más serias que fracasaran eventualmente, toda la vida voy a imaginar que es mi idiota y lo seguiré anhelando, amando con el alma misma… Es como un castigo amar tanto a alguien que no me quiere de la misma forma intensa y no pretendo dejarlo. Aunque si se case con alguien más y no me corresponda, deseo estar a su lado al menos como su hermano.

Billy suspiro— Concentrémonos en la misión quizás así dejas de pensar en tu amado "idiota"

—Lo bese y él me rechazo… Me dolió que lo hiciera, sabía que no me amaba, pero confirmarlo es realmente doloroso, es hora de rendirme y aceptar que es un amor imposible que nunca podrá volverse realidad—susurro con sus ojos cristalinos.

El Capitán Maravilla sabía que no había forma que el rubio no cediera a sus deseos —Lo debiste mal interpretar.

El hechicero añadió —No, Billy… Sé que quieres hacerme sentir mejor, pero este dolor no sanara con tus palabras.

—Debes darle tiempo… No es fácil escuchar que de repente quien creías te odiaba está enamorado de ti, menos si se supone es tu hermano adoptivo o némesis— le defendió Billy probablemente porque tenía la certeza que el rubio estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, sin embargo, no tenía el coraje de enfrentarlo o aceptar la verdad.

—El tomo su decisión y no me eligió a mí— Dijo resentido, herido de saber que no fue capaz de hacerle entender al rubio que le amaba realmente con ímpetu y la pasión de un hombre perdidamente enamorado.

—Perdón por interrumpirte, pero ¿Dónde vamos? — le pregunto Batson cambiando de tema, no deseaba que el hechicero sufriera tanto por algo que se podría solucionar con buena comunicación.

—No volveré a hablar sobre mi amor unilateral, debemos estar concentrados en la misión…El portal está lejos de aquí, al norte; probablemente llegaremos en unas cuantas horas— le dijo mientras caminaba por las montañas del lugar.

Al anochecer se escondieron en una cueva e hicieron una fogata, listos para la siguiente etapa de su plan, el cual era cambiar su imagen a una que pudiese engañar al rey oscuro y hacerle creer que el hechicero era el consorte perdido.

Loki cambio su forma a un jotun, odiaba esa piel azul que le recordaba su herencia maldita, en Asgard detestaban su especie y como fue criado allí era difícil tener confianza en sí mismo, pero para fingir ser ese príncipe desaparecido debía verse igual a él, hasta ponerse el mismo tipo de ropa sensual que solía usar el hechicero de ese universo.

Era hora de actuar, fingir alguien que no era… Por el bien de Asgard y los nueve reinos.

Billy volvió a su estado natural como un chico, de esa manera no sería descubierto porque Black Adam le había visto como adulto sin embargo no sabía que podía cambiar de forma a la de un preadolescente.

El hechicero le puso un abrigo más grueso al pequeño, dado donde iban era un lugar congelado y si no usaba ropa adecuada podía morir de hipotermia, los humanos eran criaturas débiles que morían fácilmente.

El niño se le quedo viendo extrañado, tocando su piel con signos de la realeza— ¿No tienes frio? ¿Esa es tu verdadera forma? No creí que fueras azul, ojos rojos como los de un vampiro.

Loki bajo la mirada— Sí, soy un monstro y a diferencia de los mortales; yo no sufro del frio.

—Yo creo que te ves bien— dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

El hechicero le miro con afecto, poniéndole los botones al chico— Eres pequeño para entender muchas cosas.

Billy le respondió molesto —Oye no soy un niño, puedo ponerme mi propia ropa.

—Cuando cambias de forma me hace querer protegerte— añadió el embaucador, mirando la diferencia entre el adulto al joven portador de la electricidad.

Shazam le respondió —No tienes que hacerlo, yo soy quien te defenderá a ti

—Los humanos son bastante interesantes siempre arriesgan su vida por otras personas, ahora espera que termine de arreglarme y nos iremos pronto— le comento el azabache.

Loki se trenzo el cabello negro, se maquillo un poco, se pintó las uñas negras y se mantuvo como un jotun, se sentía incómodo portando ropajes que revelaban su figura porque a diferencia suya, la versión buena parecía andar casi desnudo, con algunas joyas adornándole.

Trato de que todo se viese igual a la fotografía o al Loki de su investigación.

El niño lo miraba con curiosidad— Suerte Thor no te vio con esas ropas, probablemente se desangraría.

—Lo dudo, me ha visto desnudo antes…Solíamos bañarnos juntos de adolescentes, pero al crecer. Él no lo hizo más, se alejó de mi por irse con sus tontos amigos o a mostrar sus músculos a las doncellas — agrego rencoroso.

—No me creías si te dijera la verdadera razón de eso, igual sueles usar vestuarios reservados que incluso es raro verte así — comento indiscreto

"Quizá era mucho para él verte desnudo y aguantarse la tentación, debe ser difícil estar tan cerca de quien amas o deseas y no poder tocarlo" pensó, sabiendo que el rubio le rechazo en ese entonces por sus propios deseos indebidos.

—Desde ese tiempo siempre me he mantenido recatado, la apariencia es importante para un príncipe respetable… No sé porque este Loki siendo alguien opuesto a mí, anda en estas fachas, con ropas tan pegadas a su cuerpo y exponiendo tanto la piel. — se quejó con esa ropa ajustada y corta.

— ¡Es comprensible! El Loki de esa dimensión a diferencia de ti, fue criado en el planeta de hielo; tiene otras costumbres y culturas— recalco el niño.

Loki comento —Diremos que perdí la memoria, de lo contrario, él va detectar que no soy de su realidad y me matara por impostor.

—Eso sería lo más sensato, yo diré que soy tu lacayo… Tú en cambio debes actuar como el Loki de su realidad incluso si se supone no recuerdas nada, debe verte como alguien inocente— indico Shazam

—Sí, comprendo que debo actuar con sumisión, amable y todo lo contrario a lo que soy…Lo hare bien, soy un buen mentiroso— dijo tal si se sintiera orgulloso de ser un embaucador profesional.

—Pero él es igual de mentiroso y manipulador de lo que eres, por eso ten cuidado ¡Recuerda que es un villano! – le recordó el chico.

El hechicero asistió, señalando el lugar que parecía normal pero cuando el azabache paso la mano se traspasó – Aquí hay un portal

— ¿Creí que podías hacerlos?

—Existen en algunos lugares, solo hay que saber dónde están— sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Debemos cruzarlos— dijo tomando la mano del niño para ser trasportados, tal como entrar a una puerta llena de colores dorados y plateados; llegaron al lugar medieval, con esas grandes edificaciones extrañas que parecían congeladas, el ambiente era pesado y el cielo tenía un color rojizo, todo era de un tono blanco desértico, la nieve cubría alrededor.

Miraron de largo un enorme castillo, era donde vivía el poderoso Black Adam; apenas caminaron un poco cuando un montón de guardias los agarraron porque fueron detectados en el momento de ingresar y los llevaron a la fortaleza, tirándolos a los pies del malvado casi de inmediato.

—Traemos a los forasteros que encontramos deambulando afueras del muro congelado— señalo un guardia

—La alerta que recibimos fueron de estos dos, no hay mas y no traen armas

—Pueden dejarles.

Cuando llegaron frente al rey del mundo oscuro, el hechicero se sorprendió al ver que ese Thor resultaba igual al de su universo, pero mucho más robusto, con músculos más grandes, su cabello rubio desaliñado, bastante largo y con una barba descuidada, su ropa era diferente, parecía más salvaje y su rostro mostraba seriedad.

Poseía un brillo maligno, el aura poderosa y se sentaba en su trono de manera atrevida, descarada con sus piernas abiertas… Basta una mirada para darse cuenta que resultaba ser totalmente opuesto a su amado tormento.

Sus ojos se encontraron como una explosión de dinamita y Black Adam no espero ni un momento, camino rápidamente para agarrarle y besarlo con una pasión segadora como si lo estuviese saboreando por completo, su lengua invadía cada rincón con desatino.

De alguna manera ese beso se sentía diferente al de su adorado imposible… El rubio de su universo era dulce mientras este era picante.

El contacto era muy vehemente como si el deseo se volviera fuego, el hombre no perdió el tiempo para tocarlo tal si recorriera sus curvas con sus dedos, pensaba que conocía su cuerpo perfectamente posiblemente había hecho eso miles de veces con el Loki de su propio universo porque sabía exactamente dónde poner sus manos.

El hechicero cerro los ojos dejándose llevar, por un momento se olvidaba de todo inclusive que ese no es su Thor, sino una versión retorcida de otro universo. ¿Cómo no confundirlos? Si eran iguales, dado eran la misma persona, pero de otro mundo.

Siempre había deseado que el rey le toque de esa manera, que le viese como un amante ardiente o lo más preciado en el mundo… Por un pequeño instante sintió como si todos sus deseos se hicieran realidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo anhelando ser amado y deseado por el rubio? Que aquel contacto con esa versión, le hacía desfallecer.

Ese rubio se transformó en un jotun, Loki miraba con miedo, pero trata de disimularlo… Lo azul se trasfiere a su piel logrando que sus besos sean fríos, si bien, aunque congelan también calientan de lo erótico que vuelve todo.

Shazam tosió discretamente, interrumpiendo— Hay niños aquí.

El hombre musculoso, con su voz fuerte le comento al embaucador sin tomar en cuenta al chico – Creí que te había perdido, mi amado consorte. Me siento afortunado que volvieras a mí.

_Ese Thor sentía atracción por él y le ama abiertamente, no como el de su mundo que le ve de forma fraternal, le rechaza y se va casar con una mujer, que no dejaría nada por estar a su lado. _

_Se concebía bien ver que este rey no se avergonzaba de estar juntos o del que dirán._

El tipo miró al pequeño Shazam con sus ojos acusadores y llenos de desconfianza — ¿Quién eres tú?

Loki añade con una tímida voz— Es mi sirviente personal, lo debes tratar como si fuera mi pequeño hermano porque es especial para mí.

_Claro que el hechicero estaba fingiendo, siempre le había gustado el teatro… Pretendía ser alguien que no era, no debía ser tan difícil engañar a Black Adam_

_Únicamente debía hacer que este creyera era el Loki que perdió._

Shazam interrumpió— Él ha perdido la memoria, no recuerda nada. Sin embargo, averiguando sobre su pasado descubrimos que estaba casado contigo… Eso nos permitió regresar por un portal, Loki quería volver a vuestro lado y conocer a su esposo en persona, saber acerca de su vida antes de la amnesia.

— Loki Laufeyson te he buscado por los nueve reinos y no te encontré en ninguna parte, estaba tan desesperado; temiendo y pensando que te había perdido…Me duele que no recuerdes nuestra vida juntos como pareja sin embargo sé que con el tiempo vas a volver a amarme, tratare de lograr que te acuerdes de lo nuestro— le dijo el hombre mirando al hechicero como si fuese una deliciosa presa a punto de ser devorada.

EL azabache le dijo— Para eso vine, rey del mundo oscuro.

—Oh disculpen mi falta de cortesía, deben tener hambre… Pueden cenar conmigo— señaló queriéndose comer algo que no tenía nada que ver con alimento.

_Bily sentía que Black Adam mentía, él era malvado y salvaje como un animal, obviamente estaba fingiendo el muy hipócrita… Solo espera que Loki no cayera en sus garras, desearía alejarlo si bien su misión resultaba acercarse y en algún momento aprovechar la oportunidad de robar la gema._

Fueron llevados a una mesa enorme, los sirvientes le movieron la silla para que se sentaran y trajeron de todo tipo de manjares, llenando toda la mesa de diferentes platillos.

Black Adam tomo la mano del embaucador, le dio un anillo al hechicero y luego besándole en la mano, susurro— Sé que no lo recuerdas, pero nosotros estamos casados… Nos enamoramos rápidamente, yo era un bastardo de Odin y tu un hermoso príncipe, cuando fui a visitar el lugar te vi, en el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaran sentí mi corazón latir y supe que nuestro destino estaba enlazado… Me enamore de ti tan profundamente y tú a la medida que me acercaba me correspondiste, fuimos amantes por mucho tiempo hasta que ataque las tierras congeladas y te hice mi consorte.

—Según he escuchado no somos de esta línea de tiempo o dimensión ¿Por qué venir aquí? — pregunto sacándole información.

El hombre le conto —Mi afán por poder hizo que destruyera mi mundo, así que pensé en comenzar de nuevo con mi amado consorte y conquistar otras tierras.

—¿Me amas realmente? — pregunto Loki

– Más que nada en este mundo— dijo ThorDark antes de tomar su boca en un beso con la boca abierta devorándole, mordía y se movía de maneras que robaban el aliento, tanta pasión que era difícil respirar.

Shazam se sentía completamente ignorado— Pueden dejar de chuparse la boca por un momento, estoy tratando de comer.

Black Adam se detuvo— Eres solo un lacayo, así que debes callarte cuando el rey demuestra su amor a su consorte.

Loki algo atontado por la repentina fogosidad, al no estar acostumbrado, añadió tratando de concentrarse y no pensar en lo delicioso que era besarse con ese hombre con el mismo aspecto sensual del amor de su vida –No le grites a mi lacayo, yo no lo trato como mi sirviente sino es mi familia …Cambiando de tema, he escuchado que eres un súper villano ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ti?

—¡No existe un bien o mal, esos son inventos! Soy un conquistador, mato porque es mi trabajo como guerrero… Vas a ver que ambos dominaremos los nueve reinos, juntos seremos imparables, te sentaras conmigo como mi consorte y distinguiremos todos arrodillados ante nosotros dos, tales seres inferiores rogando ser dominados — le dijo como brindándole la ilusión de un final feliz.

—Un tiempo me agrado esa idea — dijo con una sonrisa el embaucador

Shazam que estaba a un lado dijo— Señor dejando de lado sus planes, ahora que estamos aquí ¿Cómo procederá a nuestra visita?

—Podrían quedarse, por supuesto. Mi consorte dormirá conmigo, puede que tenga amnesia sin embargo todavía es mi pareja y se quedara conmigo como tal, también cumplirá sus obligaciones maritales como le corresponde hacerlo— respondió adueñándose de inmediato del hechicero.

—Pero sería mejor que estén separados, a lo mejor sea incómodo para el príncipe estar a tu lado cuando no te recuerda, es como mantenerse al lado de un extraño— contesto en un intento por evitarlo.

Black Adam fue más astuto —Al contrario, entre más tiempo este a mi lado, más rápido podrá recuperar la memoria ¿Verdad cariño?

El azabache sintiéndose atraído por el malvado asistió siguiéndole la corriente —Si, lo mejor sea que pasemos tiempo juntos

—Billy puede quedase con los niños del lugar e ir a nuestras escuelas… Enseñamos a los niños a ser guerreros o hechiceros según sea tu habilidad, claro que apreciamos la magia tanto como la fuerza bruta, tú al parecer eres principiante, pero puedes ser letal— comento tranquilamente

Shazam se dio cuenta la jugada de BlackAdam, quería estar a solas con Loki para conquistarlo y enamorarlo igual a una mosca en una telaraña.

Nunca pensó bien, pero ¿y si lo conseguía? ¿Si el hechicero se enamoraba del malvado? No querría imaginar el caos que esos dos harían en el mundo, si Loki seguía a Black Adam; no habría esperanzas de redención

El niño comenzó a temer que el azabache de alguna manera cambiara sus planes y decidiera traicionarles, después de todo Thor lo rechazo no obstante esta versión le brindaba algo que el rubio se negó y eso era sumamente peligroso.

Era un juego de poder y había posibilidades que el hechicero caiga por la versión Jotun o que pase justo lo contrario… No había forma de saberlo, ambos eran buenos mentirosos y embaucadores.

"Confía en Loki" se decía en su mente, pero no podía dejar de estar preocupado.

El príncipe de las travesuras era vulnerable, una presa fácil obviamente se sentía herido, rechazado y ve un Thor de otro mundo que le corresponde… Se podría sentir confundido por ello y sabe que el hechicero debe fingir, pero teme que caiga en la manipulación del malvado y su plan se vuelva en su contra, Loki termine aliándose con quien no debía y es que ¿Cómo rechazar un sueño?

Black Adam le dijo como queriéndolo echar –Los guardias te mostraran las habitaciones, niño.

—Me llamo Billy Batson— añadió sabiendo el malvado no tenía idea que era Shazam, su némesis.

Thor versión oscuro lo ignoro, dada su atención estaba dirigida al hechicero y noto como podía su mano en los muslos del azabache, acariciándole explícitamente delante de todos sin la menor vergüenza.

Shazam estaba impotente, sabía que pretendía ese maldito, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo evitarlo. Debía dejar todo en manos del hechicero, quien le miraba con una sonrisa parecida a la que le daba al verdadero Thor, eso estaba mal; Loki se sentía atraído por ese ser malvado y no solo por su semejanza con el amor de su vida si no porque Black Adam era parecido al mismo embaucador.

No era amor, pero había algo allí que resultaba venenoso y peligroso, tenía temor que por jugar al fuego terminaran quemándose.

Esperaba Loki no cayera en un falso amor o una fantasía, en una treta hecha por ese Thor porque entonces estaría perdido en la oscuridad y no habría manera de salvarlo.

* * *

Gracias a bangeles959 y a clio1111 por sus comentarios

Saludos!


	13. Capitulo 13

Black Adam le sirvió un poco de vino tinto en una copa negra con una serpiente enredada de adorno, el hechicero la tomo por mera cortesía, notando al probarla que tenía un extraño sabor amargo y se sentía un poco mareado por el olor intenso, tanto que no se dio cuenta como llego a una habitación oscura; únicamente tenia sensaciones por ejemplo el calor exagerado que se expandía igual a las llamas ardientes quemando su piel o los besos húmedos del rey oscuro que le hacían olvidar sus problemas en un pequeño roce.

_Probablemente el tipo le hecho algo a su bebida, una droga o un afrodisiaco, de lo contrario no se sentiría tan débil y sin tener plena conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor o quizá simplemente se había emborrachado. _

El hombre agresivo comienzo a quitarle la ropa a un ritmo alarmante, dejándole desnudo y lo arrastró a la cama, tirándolo boca abajo con agresión_, poniéndole en una situación que no le gustaba porque le hacía sentir vulnerable además en Asgard ciertas posiciones sexuales similares a esa únicamente se las hacían a las mujeres que vendían su cuerpo por dinero, resultaba una manera de humillar o denigrar a un individuo…. Por ende, en ciertos lugares tomaban a las pobres chicas de ese modo cuando se ganaba una pelea y se debía reducir nada al enemigo, tipo subyugándolo y mostrando a otros su poder, generalmente esa brutalidad se mostraba pocas veces solamente los más barbaros lo hacían, era repudiado y nada honorable._

Lucho por voltearse al escuchar que el otro se bajaba la hebilla del pantalón, era orgulloso después de todo y no aceptaría ser tratado como una prostituta o un enemigo derrotado obviamente si debía ser tomado en la copulación tenía que ser un modo que no fuese sinónimo de humillación si bien el malvado lo paralizo para estar en esa posición y negó a cambiarla. El azabache recordó que no estaba allí por mero placer, lo hacía para fingir ser alguien más con el fin de engañar al enemigo y sentía nauseas de saber que un Loki de un universo sufriría siendo sometido de esa manera tan desalmada.

_Deseaba o fantaseaba con no ser familia para tener oportunidad con su amado crush, pero ahora de repente se arrepentía, si no fuera su hermano adoptivo entonces sería su enemigo y podía ser tratado como una cualquiera, su tormento no lo vería con ojos tiernos sino con repulsión._

Se acomodó mejor apoyando sus manos en la tela de las sabanas de seda y flexionando sus piernas, abriéndolas, mostrando su trasero tal si fuese una perra dispuesta, al menos así lo pensaba. No tenía mucha experiencia en esas actividades, lo mínimo que sabía era lo que había hecho con Fandral y era con su cuerpo femenino, el cual era diferente al usuario masculino…. Al menos se mantenía como hombre, era más resistente, cuando cambiaba de forma no le gustaban las cosas ásperas como esa.

El malvado fue rápido abriendo más sus piernas al máximo, tanto que temblaban y continuo derramando un líquido aceitoso en su cuerpo, poniendo su mano en su espalda para que se arqueara y cuando respiro profundo, ya había comenzado a entrar en él sin siquiera prepararlo para el dolor, su miembro era más grande de lo que pensó y muy frio incluso crecía de una manera extraña seguramente por ser un mestizo jotun, sentía que iba a matarlo o a partirlo en dos… Lastimaba mucho, agarro las sabanas con fuerza y apretó la boca para no gritar aunque fue difícil no hacerlo cuando ardía su interior tal si se desgarrara por dentro.

_Era diferente a Fandral, quien era muy gentil con él, siempre le preparaba para que no le doliera y le brindaba placer, aunque era un horrible abuso también, agradecía que tuviera su primera vez con alguien amable y no con un brutal hombre como Black Adam._

El tipo era de aguante y feroz en su manera de actuar, era salvaje, de repente al no soportar ese tratamiento tan pesado, se sintió mareado hasta desmayarse en medio de la acción sin embargo sabía que el macho todavía estaba disfrutando de su cuerpo en su estado amortiguado.

Cuando despertó al otro día le dolía todo, ni podía moverse, sentía sangre y un líquido caliente caer por sus muslos, probablemente no se acostumbraba a ese tratamiento brutal porque siempre lo había hecho en su forma femenina y también porque Fandral no era tan rudo, resultaba ser muy cuidadoso y trataba de no lastimarlo.

Algunas cosas que pasaron estaban algo borrosas, se preguntó si ¿Así sería hacerlo con su amado tormento? Es extraño como sus pensamientos siempre terminaban en su adorado amor imposible inclusive al tener alguna relación con alguien más terminaba imaginando que era su adorado rey.

Miro sus muñecas las cuales estaban moradas con marcas de dedos y su cintura caderas también tenían enormes moretones y algunas marcas de mordidas.

¿Su rey, sería tan tosco? Este Black Adam era un animal salvaje que no se contenía, no creía que su amado fuese de esa manera, aunque no lo sabía con certeza.

Sus fantasías podrían ser diferentes a la realidad.

Ese Thor de otra dimensión camino con su bata roja, semi desnudo y sin ninguna decencia— Que bien que despiertas, ayer recordamos viejos momentos… Extrañaba follarte, tuve que recurrir a mis concubinas para soportar tu perdida.

Loki le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—No me mires así, soy un hombre… Tengo necesidades— le dijo simplemente tal si fuese completamente natural revolcarse con todas las mujeres que encontrara siendo un hombre comprometido y supuestamente deprimido por la perdida.

El hechicero reclamo — ¿No eres fiel a mí? Creí que estábamos casados.

—Cuando un hombre no le dan de comer en su casa un buen manjar… La va buscar en otro sitio — dijo como una metáfora de si no le satisfacía, se buscaba a alguien que si lo hiciera.

El hechicero hablo más con su propia personalidad —¿Entonces yo puedo hacer lo mismo?

Thor se rio, sentándose en uno de los sillones —Créeme estarás tan satisfecho que no tendrás energía para alguien más.

—Entonces tu tampoco tendrás energía para alguien más porque no me gusta compartir— dijo el hechicero sabiendo que esas palabras estaban más apegadas a su personalidad avariciosa y no a la del Loki desaparecido que se notaba demasiado sumiso para permitir el adulterio.

Thor sonrió con autosuficiencia, golpeando sus muslos para que Loki se fuera a sentar en sus piernas, el hechicero obedeció lentamente dado todavía le costaba caminar del dolor hasta casi cae si bien el tipo le beso subiéndolo a su regazo y abriendo sus piernas de par en par sin importar que este aún estaba herido y lo toco de una manera excitante — A mí tampoco me gusta compartir tu cuerpo delicioso, eres mío y te amo Loki

El hechicero sintió latir su corazón con frenesí, era la misma voz de su querido amor platónico, diciendo lo que siempre deseo, si cerraba los ojos podría imaginar que era real… Sentía como sus sueños de alguna manera se cumplían.

Siempre había deseado ser amado de esa manera intensa y simplemente le beso dejándose llevar por un espejismo, por la una ilusión.

Desearía que ese fuese su Thor real.

Podía tocarlo como nunca fue capaz, podía sentir su lengua chocar con la suya y su voz tal si sus fantasías cobraran vida para arrastrarlo al mismo placer.

**En la tarde**

Aunque le dolía un poco la cabeza, Black Adam le llevo donde los guerreros que eran bastante poderosos, tenían armas rudimentarias pero enlazadas de alguna manera con su magia.

Los hombres básicamente practicaban tiros con personas reales, quienes eran enemigos derrotados y los usaban de esa manera cruel.

Cuando estaban juntos, Black Adam le dio una daga plateada, paso por detrás apuntando a uno de los presos, susurrándole al azabache— Mátalo.

_Loki tenía miedo descubriera que era experto en el manejo de armas, sabia como agarrarlo y estaba a acostumbrado a usarlas todo el tiempo así que lo hizo de cerca, apuñalo al tipo que el malvado le dijo y no sintió nada al hacerlo, a lo mejor esa era la maldad que existía en su interior. _

—Sabes usarla muy bien, eres muy talentoso y fuerte… Antes no tenías la menor de como sostener una de estas, veo que has aprendido— le dijo, notando sus habilidades de inmediato.

—Aprendí después de perder la memoria, quería defenderme— le mintió.

Blanck Adam sonrió, agarrando el arma para matar a otros enemigos y la sangre salpico – ¿No te sientes bien cuando haces esto? Concebir como cortas la existencia de una persona y como puedes volverte tan poderoso, tanto para dar o quitar una vida.

—No siento nada, la primera vez que lo hice me sentí asqueado… La sangre cayendo, sus ojos perdiendo el brillo, pero luego perdí ese sentimiento y fue natural como respirar – admitió con franqueza, había luchado con su hermano igual a un guerrero derrotando enemigos.

—Debes disfrutarlo, esa es la pasión por la guerra. Matar enemigos es como lo que hicimos anoche, debes gozarlo… Sentir en tus entrañas el poder fluyendo, dominar y vencer, esa es mi filosofía. – dijo el conquistador de mundos

_Ese hombre le recordaba mucho a su hermano cuando era joven, que amaba ser reconocido y lleno de espíritu guerrero, a lo mejor es cierto que los universos alternativos o paralelos son lugares donde alguien toma una decisión diferente y cambia el resto del futuro… Si Thor no se hubiera hecho digno a lo mejor sería igual a Black Adam_

_El malvado usaba un hacha llena de hielo como arma, jamás pudo alzar el martillo porque no era digno._

—Nunca fui alguien que resuelve los conflictos en una batalla, pensé que con intelecto era más fácil tener la victoria — añadió, aunque justo había usado la violencia para lograr sus objetivos malvados sin embargo lo lograba haciendo un plan estratégico.

—A pesar de que perdiste la memoria, sigues siendo igual de pacifista que el día en que te conocí. Pero debes saber que no hay bien o mal en este mundo, solo personas dispuestas hacer lo que sea necesario para tener poder y ser reconocidos. — dijo con un modo de pensar muy parecido al que tuvo Loki alguna vez.

_—El poder no llena el vacío que te deja no tener amor— pensó para sí mismo, reflexionado que por sus ganas de tener poder había perdido a su amado cielo inalcanzable, si se hubiese portado diferente aun tendría el cariño de su hermano._

Black Adam besando sus manos le dijo— Si te quedas a mi lado en el dominio universal, prometo darte todo lo que deseas, serás poderoso y las personas te adoraran, tus enemigos serán burlados ¡Todos los que alguna vez te hicieron daño, pagaran y además te daré todo el placer que mereces!

Loki comenzó a tener pensamientos peligrosos ante tal oferta y si ¿Se quedaba con Black Adam? Podría tener lo que siempre soñó, un Thor, ser reconocido y el universo entero a su disposición.

Era muy atractivo

Black Adam le dio un beso dejando un hilo de saliva al separarse, el hechicero se sorprendió que hiciera eso delante de todos, su Thor cuidaría su reputación jamás haría algo así en público.

Le toco indiscretamente— Es erótica la manera en que caminas, como tomas la armas y asesinas tan elegantemente… Tal si supieras lo que yo siento al dominar a las especies más débiles y subyugar al enemigo… Ve a lavarte esa sangre, lo has hecho bien y espera por mí.

_Sus manos temblaban, todavía estaba algo débil por la noche de pasión… Sus caderas le dolían tanto como sus muslos y sin contar su cabeza que punzaba o su estómago revuelto._

El hechicero se fue a lavar la sangre derramada injustamente, cuando Billy apareció —El tipo me mantiene alejado de ti, piensa que tiene el camino libre para conquistarte. ¡Es un maldito!  
—Los niños no deberían decir malas palabras— le regaño.

Shazam admitió —Bueno no lo diría si no fuera cierto

El hechicero miro de largo al personaje musculoso peleando con alguien más, era sorprendente su estilo de pelea y aquel poder tan enorme, su cuerpo tan sensual que le hacía delirar tanto como su Thor original, se sentía atraído simplemente por su parecido físico y quizá porque eran el mismo rubio pero en otra realidad —Él no es tan malo como pensé, Billy

— ¿No pensaras traicionar a Asgard por un hombre vil? Mira lo que hace, tortura a sus enemigos y los usa para que sus cadetes practiquen ¿Qué tipo de mente retorcida hace eso? — dijo Shazam, lleno de preocupación.

El hechicero comenzó a dudar de salvar los reinos— ¿Qué me ha dado Asgard? ¿Qué ha hecho el rey por mí? ¿Por qué debo salvarlos? Allí soy un criminal que no merece estar libre, en cambio aquí puedo tener poder, si estoy con Black Adam tengo todo lo que quiero e incluso podría tener más… El trono de los nueve reinos seria mío y aplastaría a todas las personas que osaron burlarse de mí.

—Eso está mal, si te quedas a su lado vas a sufrir porque ese hombre va ser tu perdición— le recalco sintiéndose bastante inquieto.

—Es bueno en la cama, hace cosas que no sabía que existían— replico para sí mismo.

—Así que de eso se trata, traicionas a Asgard por una pasión fugaz— agrego enfadado al ver como el hechicero caía por una seducción barata.

—Black Adam es más inteligente, tiene esa mentalidad de avariciosa que me gusta y lo más importante me ama ¡Nunca nadie me ha amado de esa manera! Su voz, su cuerpo todo es igual a Thor cuando estamos juntos es como estar con el original — agrego el hombre con cierta emoción.

Shazam se alejó— No puedo creerlo, solo porque estás herido por lo que paso con el rey te portas de manera tan infantil ¡Te dejas engañar por ese desgraciado! ¡No te confundas ese no es tu Thor!

—Si mi hermano me hubiese aceptado, yo habría dado todo por él, pero no me quiere y ahora tengo una oportunidad de estar con alguien que me ama. Black Adam es un rey todo poderoso, hijo de Odin y no tenemos que sufrir por ser familia adoptiva, ni tampoco debo soportar que me discrimine porque también es un gigante de hielo. Es mi amor, pero de otra realidad como si fuese un clon mejorado … Tu mismo me dijiste que debería irme, comenzar de nuevo y lo hare al lado de este hombre; ambos dominaremos los nueve reinos, aplastaremos a los enemigos– le recalco tal si el Black Adam lo comprendiera completamente y no lo juzgara por su villanía.

Billy enojado le regaño –Dije que deberías irte, pero no a los brazos o mejor dicho a la cama de un villano sin corazón. Además, Back Adam no te ama a ti si no a su consorte desaparecido ¿Qué pasa si ese Loki vuelve? Él te hará un lado para volver con él y eventualmente te matará.

—Él no es un villano, es igual a mí y si ese Loki vuelve en algún momento entonces hare que Black Adam me escoja a mí — añadió comparándose con el hechicero de ese universo.

—Eso resultara muy bien, como la última vez— dijo cruelmente, insinuándole que el rubio le había dejado por Sif.

Loki hizo una cara de dolor, incluso Shazam se dio cuenta que había sido muy desalmado al decir eso dado era un tema que afectaba mucho al hechicero y le hería profundamente.

— Lo siento, no debí decir eso…Mira sé que quieres aliarte con él para conseguir una fantasía, pero no lo conoces realmente ¡No sabes lo que es capaz! No quiero que otro hombre te rompa el corazón, eres valioso y mereces alguien que te amé realmente. ¡Ese tipo solo te está usando para tener un amante dispuesto!

—Quiero disfrutarlo, por una vez en la vida hasta que acabe… No me importa si me deja, solo quiero saber cómo se siente que Thor me corresponda – dijo desconsolado

— ¿Te convertirás en un villano por amor?

Loki susurro cansado de la conversación —No sería la primera vez

Billy era la voz de su conciencia —¿Qué pensaría el amor de tu vida si lo traicionas de esa manera? ¿Qué diría si te ve con ese diablo destruyendo todo?

—No me importa lo que piense, es más desearía que me vea ahora como follo con alguien que si me quiere y no me rechaza…. Es su culpa que haya terminado aquí buscando el cariño que me fue negado — refunfuño todavía dolido por los acontecimientos pasados, todavía no lo había superado.

Shazam intentaba convencerlo — Acaso no has pensado que si ese villano ataca a los nueve reinos es probable que se enfrente a los vengadores y a tu querido amor imposible ¿Dejarías que Black Adam lo mate para tener el poder de Asgard? Porque sabes que pasara, se enfrentaran y tu deberás escoger un lado, arriesgando la vida de quien dices amar.

Loki suspiro— Prefería morir a dejar que le haga daño a mi Thor. Lo amo, no he dejado de hacerlo, pero quiero vivir una nueva vida y supéralo de una vez por todas.

Shazam expreso —Pero esta no es la manera… Yo también soy una opción, puedo darte una familia junto a mis hermanos en Midgard. Lo único que debemos hacer es esperar que Black Adam se descuide para robar la gema incluso se dónde la esconde.

Loki bromeo — Sabes si fueras un poco mayor, no te parecieras tanto a Fandral y no te llevara miles de años, te habría besado.

Shazam tomo su mano suavemente— Sé que no te puedo dar ese tipo de amor sexual o romántico que buscas, pero te quiero y no deseo que salgas herido por culpa de ese hombre cruel.

—Me gustaría haberme enamorado de un chico como tu pero mi corazón le pertenece a otra clase de trueno… Un amor imposible que anhelo con locura y destroza mi alma.

—Si te enamoraste de alguien como yo, Thor puede ser un idiota, pero te ama con todo su corazón así que no lo traiciones por una fantasía. Sé que te confundes, al ver a ese hombre tan parecido a tu amor platónico y piensas que puedes tener todo lo que deseaste alguna vez como por arte de magia, pero esa no es la persona que amas, que creció contigo y nunca lo será, te promete el cielo, pero a costa de convertirte en un demonio esclavo suyo ¡Piénsalo bien Loki, no caigas en su engaño, en las redes de un manipulador! — dijo antes de irse

_Después de todo hay que tener cuidado con las personas que prometen demasiado, que dan el cielo en su labia. _

El azabache se quedó mirando el paisaje, reflexionado las palabras de ese niño con la sabiduría de salomón.

¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Estar con Black Adam que le prometía poder y sexo caliente o quedarse siendo leal al hombre que amaba con toda su alma, pero le había herido profundamente?

¿Salvar Asgard robando la gema o destruir Asgard uniéndose al enemigo?

Black Adam era como una serpiente ofreciéndole la manzana de la tentación.

* * *

Gracias por leer en especial a sus comentarios

ovlin2494: Shazam es una gran ayuda para ellos, intento actualizar rápido.

clio1111: Tiene razón tiene la mente muy debil y no es su culpa del todo que los tipos se aprovechen de él pero si es codependiente.


	14. Capitulo 14

El hechicero se encontraba en la cama del malvado siendo amordazado, Black Adam amarraba con cuerdas sus manos tan fuertemente que apenas podía sentir su sangre correr por las venas y cuando estaba en una posición incómoda, lo penetraba de una manera bastante dolorosa. Nunca se había sentido así, sus rodillas le dolían tanto como sus manos, le tapó la boca para que no gritara y lo golpeo con un objeto extraño repetidas veces en la espalda, le jalo el cabello como si se emocionara de hacerle daño.

Cuando termino simplemente lo dejo amarrado arriba de su cuerpo y aún mantenía su miembro dentro suyo, se sentía raro y le dolía todo, su piel se encontraba pegajosa con sudor, tenía muchas heridas sangrantes y moretones extendiéndose por toda su piel pálida.

-No te muevas hasta que yo lo diga- le advirtió, si le desobedecía lo azotaba.

_Ese hombre era muy agresivo y no se satisfacía tan fácil, pensó que talvez poseía una insaciable adicción al sexo porque resultaba ser bastante activo, no le molestaba realmente acostarse con él, pero a veces se volvía muy violento inclusive cuando no era capaz de seguirle el ritmo este se quejaba de que, si no lo hacía bien o aguantaba esa rudeza, se iría con su harem de mujeres dispuestas y efectivamente lo había hecho varias veces tal si Loki no fuese suficiente o era una venganza por no seguir sus mandatos machistas… El hechicero no le gusto que el malvado se fuera en la noche o verlo follarlo con sus concubinas y entonces se volvió más dispuesto, más sumiso a sus demandas._

_Solía confundirlo con su amado imposible dada la apariencia similar; aunque existían cosas diferentes, el rey de Asgard era irremediablemente más cariñoso mientras este dejaba morado su cuerpo con su manera pendenciera de tener relaciones sexuales, no sabía si realmente ese era el placer real ¿Se supone debía disfrutarlo?_

Podía soportarlo, por satisfacerlo y piensa debe haber un goce en ello solo no ha agarrado el sabor de lo picante probablemente porque siempre había amado lo dulce de su Thor.

Igual le gustaba ciertas cosas, era apreciado como si pudiese tener algo que nunca pudo con su amado, se sintió deseado cuando esas manos ásperas le tocaban o su boca le besaba, la manera en que se encendía tan fácilmente.

El hechicero yacía demasiado segado por la pasión de ese villano que estaba olvidando su misión, intentaba disfrutar al menos de aquella tortura y a veces se sentía bien, era sabroso pero otras veces sentía repugnancia.

Billy es quien enojado le regaña por dejarse someter tan fácil– Debemos regresar, te está gustando mucho ese Black Adam ¡No pensaste lo que te hable, parece que ignoras mis consejos!

Pero Loki respondió siendo terco- Siempre he querido a Thor y es la primera vez que alguien parecido a él me corresponde.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el verdadero Thor? El rey de Asgard está allí esperándote ¿Los vas a abandonar? - le advirtió.

El hechicero deprimido le contesto -Se va a casar con Sif, va tener la vida que siempre deseo mientras aquí puedo ser feliz, no quiero dejar esta realidad donde mis sueños se hacen realidad por una donde debo verle con alguien más.

-Pero es una falsa realidad, él te hace daño y tú lo dejas como si fuese algo normal ser abusado… Te estas engañando a ti mismo, por una fantasía sin sentido- le indico Billy.

El hechicero dolido expreso -Thor también me ha lastimado, me ha rechazado y me ha roto el corazón.

-Pero él te ama, el de aquí únicamente usa tu cuerpo para su placer ¿Qué no lo ves? ¿Cuándo ha tenido una conversación contigo? Él no es lo que amas, es un engaño y no quieres vivir en una farsa. -_Dijo el pequeño, la educación sexual que le dieron en la escuela funciono para algo después de todo… Al menos para comprender como el hechicero intentaba usar esa sexualidad para olvidar sus problemas como una droga que nubla la mente._

El azabache se estaba conformando -Él y yo somos iguales, me acepta tal como soy… Thor no me quiere por completo, solo lo que fui alguna vez.

\- Por favor Loki, debemos irnos de aquí, le prometiste a Thor que regresarías y no quiero que las cosas se compliquen, corremos peligro estando en este lugar – le rogo tratando inútilmente de convencerle.

-Es la primera que consigo lo que deseo ¿Me quitaras eso? No quiero volver para ser su padrino de bodas o darme cuenta que lo he perdido para siempre- comienza a sentir la tristeza aflorando sus sentidos.

-No hagas esto, nada conseguirás estando con un maldito que únicamente te utiliza- dijo ambicionando persuadirle.

Loki se encontraba dañado que ni siquiera era capaz de ver la realidad -Me quedare con Black Adam, puedo tener poder y gloria, reconocimiento, pero si me voy con mi Thor solo tendré dolor. Además, si mi rey escogió a Sif ¿Por qué yo no puedo elegir a alguien diferente?

\- ¿Y esos moretones y laceraciones? Permites que él te lastime cuando quiera y te golpee ¡Ese no eres tú! El Loki que conozco lo apuñalaría y engañaría, jamás permitiría que alguien manipule- le grito con enfado si bien el hechicero había dejado que Thanos le manejara antes.

-Es un juego sexual sodomasoquista, eres muy joven para entenderlo… Parece que le gusta y se siente excitado por ese tipo de roles como un fetiche, quiero complacerlo como el Loki de este mundo haría- le explico tal si fuera un extraño juego de roles, pero no se daba cuenta que se había vuelto un tipo juguete sexual del malvado.

-Críticas a Sif que cae bajo por un hombre y haces lo mismo- le dijo con una voz alta.

-Es la única forma de estar con el… No sabes lo doloso que fue ser rechazado por la persona que más amo en el mundo y tengo una oportunidad de estar con un Thor en este mundo ¿Porque no aprovecharla? ¿Por qué no quedarme al lado de alguien que si me ama y me desea? - dijo como si realmente pensara que su relación toxica era amor.

Billy le contesto- Porque no es real, puedo ser joven, pero sé que únicamente llenas el vacío y el dolor con un hombre que no te ama, solo te usa o golpea… Eso no es amor, no sé qué clase de relación tenía Loki de ese universo con Black Adam pero dudo que lo quisiera realmente como tu Thor te ama a ti.

Había un guardia en la puerta interrumpiendo- Disculpen, el señor Black Adam llama al consorte Loki.

Shazam le miro, susurrándole al oído- Si no cambias de opinión, yo mismo robare la gema del alma y traeré a Thor aquí… Estoy seguro que una vez que lo veas, tomaras mejores decisiones.

Loki prefería estar engañado, quería sentirse amado o deseado y simplemente se fue en dirección donde era llamado.

_Dentro suyo codicia que Thor vaya por él y se preocupe por su estado, desea saber si al rey todavía le importa._

Black Adam le dice mientras cenan- Tu pequeño sirviente descubrió dónde está mi gema, me informaron que yacía registrando el lugar.

-Lo siento, no fue su intención hacerlo… Solo es un niño, debió estar jugando por allí- intento defenderlo.

El hombre dijo amenazador- Quiero que lo controles, de lo contrario deberás atenerte a las consecuencias.

-Billy no volverá a acercarse, lo prometo- susurro manteniendo sus hombros gachos.

-Sera mejor que cumplas tus palabras

Loki perspicaz le pregunto -Por cierto ¿Qué planeas hacer con la gema? Escuche que esos objetos son muy poderosos e inclusive Thanos trato de usarlos para destruir la galaxia.

\- Esta piedra me dio poder para controlar la vida y la muerte…De esa manera soy capaz de eliminar a mis enemigos y crear un campo de energía que logra que exclusivamente los seres mágicos puedan entrar a este lugar- le dijo tranquilamente.

Loki buscando información siguió interrogando- ¿Planeas buscar otras gemas?

-Supe que había una en Asgard y me interesa buscarla, será útil para dominar los nueve reinos- Comento confiando en el hechicero para ser su cómplice.

-Pero probablemente en ese lugar allá un Thor ¿Qué planeas hacer con él? - expreso el hechicero lleno de preocupación, pensé a actuar desinteresado realmente le importaba su hermano.

-Le sacare el corazón y me lo comeré- se burló el malvado

Loki escupió, estremeciéndose- ¿Qué?

-Estoy bromeando, claro que lo dejare vivo para torturarlo y luego lo matare, también a los vengadores… En mi universo son mis aliados, pero averigüe que aquí son patéticos héroes. - dijo con asco.

Loki se tragó la comida con desdén, claro que no dejaría que ese sujeto le haga daño a su amado.

Cuando la miel que estaba usando para el postre sin querer fue empujada por el hechicero cayendo en los muslos de Black Adam, Loki sintió pánico por tal error y se llenó miedo por la reacción del rey poderoso que dominaba ese mundo oscuro dado lo había visto lastimar a sus empleados, los mataba por mucho menos que eso.

El malo burlón diciendo- Pensándolo bien no has usado tu linda boca para complacerme… Chupa toda la miel y has un buen trabajo dándome placer.

Le está obligando a darle goce de rodillas, se siente sucio de alguna forma y al final termina vomitando, siente asco porque el tipo es un agresor que no lo deja respirar tan si quiera y le obliga a tragar… El hombre no le gusta su reacción porque le jala el cabello y con fuerza lo tira a la mesa hasta que su rostro pega en la madera y le baja los pantalones para darle unas nalgadas tan fuertes que siente que todo su cuerpo vibrar, dejando su trasero rojo y con su cuerpo doblado le enviste con fuerza, penetrándole de la forma más bestial posible. El hechicero se pone de puntillas, su cuerpo se abre, no aguanta dada la mesa no está hecha para esas actividades o su cuerpo para tan grande órgano masculino.

_Loki detesta ser sumiso, no le gusta que nadie lo maneje, pero hace lo que el malo le dice porque sabe que debe fingir ser el esposo probablemente el hechicero de ese mundo era sumiso y debe pretender serlo, aunque lo odia. Si el malvado descubre quien es en realidad, seguramente no dudaría en asesinarlo o torturarlo posiblemente le haría daño a Billy también y teme que eso llegue a pasar, prefiere aguantar.  
Cerro sus ojos recordando algo que le haga soportar la violencia del sujeto o las ganas que tiene de agarrar un cuchillo y clavárselo como tanto desea._

_Así que se trasporta al pasado en su mente, antes que Thor actuara diferente y fue la época donde eran más cercanos._

Puede ver Asgard cuando era adolecente, un gran libro en sus regazos y la cara juvenil de su hermano en una hermosa sonrisa que brillaba como el sol

-Vamos con mis amigos a la fiesta del solsoicio de invierno, fuimos invitados al planeta aledaño- dijo animado el rubio

Sin embargo, el azabache no quería involucrarse en la hipocresía de la sociedad, prefería las historias y relatos increíbles que leía -Estoy haciendo algo más importante.

Thor emocionado continúo fastidiando -Loki, es nuestra oportunidad de pasar tiempo de calidad juntos

-Está bien, sé que fastidiaras hasta que acepte… Déjame cambiarme- dijo el hechicero.

Fue a buscarse un traje adecuado para ir a una fiesta, cuando encontró uno de color verde; comenzó a quitarse la ropa, sintiendo una mirada recorrer su cuerpo y luego se volvió, dándose cuenta que el rubio le observaba fijamente - ¿Qué miras?

Se acordó que era la primera vez que se cambiaba frente a él, la mayoría de veces usaba la magia.

Thor se acercó detrás, mirándole tras el espejo y le toco ligeramente la cintura hasta su pecho, sus manos temblaban mientras ponía su nariz cerca de su cuello haciéndole cosquillas -Tienes el cuerpo diferente al de los guerreros incluso posees un aroma exquisito.

\- ¿Eso es malo?- replico lleno de inseguridades, nunca se habría sentido atractivo puesto que estaba rodeado de hombres con enormes músculos viriles pero él en cambio era delgado, sin ese cuerpo escultural.

-De hecho, creo que esas cualidades son muy atractivas- dijo con sinceridad.

El hechicero se volvió golpeando su pecho ligeramente - Oye no bromees, estoy cansado que Fandral ande molestando para que vengas a hacer lo mismo

Loki realmente no le importaba desnudarse enfrente del otro, noto que Thor estaba algo enrojecido por su falta de ropa y balbuceo- Iré al baño.

El hechicero tenía su propio baño en su habitación así que asistió y fue terminando de ponerse la ropa, como vio que el tronador tardaba mucho…. Con curiosidad miro por la rendija y distinguió algo que le sorprendió, Thor se estaba tocando a sí mismo y lo más extraño es que tomaba la ropa sucia poniéndosela en la nariz.

El hechicero sintió caliente de repente dado nunca había visto a nadie masturbarse, casi podía escuchar que el rubio decía un nombre, pero no era capaz de distinguirlo y aumentaba de ritmo asimismo ponía su cabeza en la pared, se daba golpes como si se sintiera culpable de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se encontraba encendido por eso, lo cual era raro y decidió darle privacidad, cerrando la puerta, pero no podía olvidar aquella imagen sensual en su mente o aquellos sonidos eróticos.

Era muy joven para entender, Thor era unos años mayor y su madre le había dicho que los adolescentes hormonados hacían ese tipo de cosas y no comprendía como el rubio no tenía una novia cuando tantas mujeres lo seguían y perpetuamente las rechazaba… Tenía una enorme frustración sexual si bien no aceptaba que nadie se la quitara seguramente estaba esperando a una persona especial, Thor siempre había sido un romántico y solía afirmar que no fornicaria con nadie que no amara profundamente.

El tronador salió sin mirarlo a los ojos y el hechicero intento decirle algo, si bien este simplemente se marchó completamente sonrojado y avergonzado.

_Loki siguió alistándose pensando que su cuerpo era muy delgado como el de una chica no igual al musculoso y sensual cuerpo de su hermano, el príncipe lo alagaba simplemente para que no se sintiera mal._

Cuando salieron por los caballos, el hechicero le sonrió, Thor desvió la mirada con vergüenza y se veía muy adorable siendo tímido y sonrojado tal colegiala enamorada; viajaron hasta la gran fiesta en un castillo enorme.

Llegaron al grandioso lugar donde fueron invitados, el hechicero podría ver como todas las mujeres iban tras su hermano y tenía sentido dado era muy sensual, con su porte arrogante. No sabía porque su corazón dolía al ver aquel espectáculo o se sentía furioso y para no observar como el adonis rubio era admirado, se marchó afuera, sentándose cerca de una fuente enorme y en unos minutos noto que el príncipe del trueno había llegado con él.

El hechicero suspiro -Pensé que estarías en los brazos de alguna de las doncellas, ellas parecen muy aficionadas a ti y a tu cuerpo fibroso.

-Ninguna de esas mujeres me interesan, todas son aburridas y superficiales- admitió Thor simplemente.

-Parecían muy hermosas, todos los caballeros se peleaban por bailar con ellas, pero las doncellas únicamente te miraban a ti- dijo sabiendo su hermano era muy popular contrario a su persona.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Fandral no te dejaba de ver como si fueras un filete que desea comerse entero, parece que atraes tanto a los hombres como a las mujeres… No me gusta como él te mira- dijo con un tono enojado y molesto.

-Fandral es un tonto que se acuesta con todo lo que tiene piernas y senos grandes…Quien atrae a las mujeres eres tú, no creo que alguien sienta atracción por mí; no soy una bomba candente de sensualidad como tu- dijo con una voz amarga, no creería que alguien pudiese llegar a amarlo dado era diferente y no tenía nada especial.

Thor toco su mejilla con ternura- Yo creo que eres hermoso, más sensual que todas las doncellas juntas y es que nadie de ellos te ve de la misma manera que yo… Es mejor así, eres un tesoro que solo yo deseo tener.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte hacerme sentir mejor… Ahora puedes volver a bailar con alguna dama, para eso viniste; yo prefiero quedarme aquí. - recalco con poco entusiasmo

-No deseo otra compañía que no sea la tuya y prefiero bailar contigo que con cualquier otra princesa- expreso sonriendo.

Loki se rio- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Thor se levantó haciendo una reverencia graciosa- Me concedes el honor de bailar conmigo, my lord.

El hechicero tomo su mano – Me encantaría bailar contigo, príncipe Odinson

Este lo arrastro cerca de su cuerpo, tenía un aroma delicioso, puso su mano cerca del corazón, tomo su cintura y bailaron una canción romántica que sonaba de fondo, una combinación de violines con el piano.

-Me gustaría poder mantener este momento por siempre- susurro suavemente

El azabache tendió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y se recostó a su pecho, escuchando el corazón agitado de su hermano.

Thor susurro - Te amo Loki, te amo tanto que es difícil expresarlo con palabras.

-Yo también te quiero, eres mi hermano después de todo- le contesto con cariño

El rubio hizo una cara de tristeza como si se sintiera profundamente herido de aquellas palabras.

_Claro que Loki no sabía que lo había mandado a un campo más bajo que la friendzone, en ese momento no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos… Thor le había amado primero._

-Si solo pudieses imaginar lo mucho que te quiero, el infinito quedaría corto, pero temo que mis pensamientos harían que me odiases- indico siendo bastante apacible.

-Eres dulce y sentimental, nunca podría odiarte- le expreso.

-Solo contigo muestro ese lado, con mis enemigos soy salvaje y con mis amigos arrogante pero solo contigo revelo mi verdadera personalidad, eres quien me hace autentico- respondió besando la comisura de sus labios

-En apariencia pareces ser un animal salvaje pero realmente eres como un oso grande de peluche, pero no te preocupes ¡No se lo diré a nadie! - expreso sonriendo.

-Si lo dices serás castigado- agrego coqueteando.

Loki se rio- Me gusto pasar esta velada contigo, pensé que moriría del aburrimiento al estar sentado mientas tu baila con todas las mujeres del salón.

-A mí también me gusta cada instante que estoy contigo, atesoro cada momento que pasamos juntos y prefiero estar a tu lado que con todas las chicas del salón.

Podía escuchar el susurro de un te quiero, una caricia.

¿Cómo no había notado cuanto le quiera Thor? Siempre había dado por sentado sus sentimientos.

No le había valorado.

Antes de volver a la realidad pensó que estaba equivocado, ese maldito villano nunca sería su dulce Thor; quien lo acepto cuando supo que era un gigante de hielo o le perdono cuando trato de traicionarlo. Con quien compartió su infancia o mejor dicho casi toda su vida si bien ese tipo solamente era un desconocido con ambiciones similares y ser parecidos no los hacia almas gemelas.

El rey del trueno era el único que lo amaba verdaderamente quizá no de la forma que deseaba, pero si de la que necesitaba ahora mismo.

Ese Black Adam era un fiasco y se encargaría de arruinarle sus planes.

Ese maldito no se saldría con la suya, ahora que había abierto los ojos a la realidad no dejaría ser manipulado por un villano malvado.

* * *

Gracias lectores, especialmente a clio1111(En el siguiente capitulo ya pondré un poco el punto de vista de Thor)


	15. Capitulo 15

**Asgard.**

Apenas habían concurrido tres días desde que el príncipe de las mentiras se marchó, dejando un vacío en su corazón.

_Así como en la tierra resultaba más lento el tiempo, dicen que en el mundo oscuro pasa más rápido; si transcurrieron unos días en Asgard querría decir que eran varios meses en aquel lugar._

_Thor había tratado de recuperar a su hermano dado que le extrañaba y anhelaba su regreso, pero no tenía la menor idea ¿Dónde se encontraba la ubicación del portal? ¿Cómo podría entrar sin ser un hechicero?_

_Se sentía muy impotente al no saber nada sobre su querido hermano menor y comenzaba a preocuparse de que algo malo le sucediera, se supone la misión tardaría poco._

El casamiento se adelantó por cuestiones políticas, realmente no tenía ganas de pensar en ese tema desagradable porque no apetecía una boda con una mujer que no amaba… Únicamente deseaba que Loki volviese, todos los días iba a las orillas del puente del arcoíris simplemente a esperar su retorno, tenía esperanzas y alucinaciones con verle nuevamente con su sonrisa traviesa y su sensual caminar.

_No debió dejarlo ir._

_¿Y si escapaba y decidía no volver?_

_¿Qué haría el sin su travieso dándole sentido a su vida?_

Un día cerca del puente mientras se sentía infeliz pensando en su hermano pequeño, se encuentro con el desterrado Fandral.

Thor naturalmente se enojó cuando le vio — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Está prohibido para ti volver a mi reino después de lo que hiciste!

Fandral esperó a que el rey dejara de gritar como un desquiciado para decir— Lo siento rey de Asgard, sé que me expulsaste por justas razones, pero regresé porque no te conté toda la verdad, pienso que deberías saber todo lo que sucedió… Te pido que me escuches un momento.

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunto intrigado.

El otro suspiro pesadamente –Es cierto que abuse de tu hermano, lo que no sabes es cómo Loki permitió que lo hiciera… Él tiene carácter fuerte obviamente no se dejaría tocar tan fácil si no fuese por una razón importante.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — gruño con tanto enojo que se le notaba en su modo de respirar, sus venas sobresaltadas o la manera que deseaba matarlo, lo hubiera hecho si no fuese su amigo.

Fandral fue valiente al decirle sus pecados, se había arrepentido de los perjurios que cometió y quería reivindicarse— Lo chantaje.

— ¿Con que? ¿Qué usaste para eso? – pregunto devastado por aquella noticia.

— Loki se encontraba enamorado de ti, me di cuenta porque en una fiesta de disfraces cuando estaba borracho lo engañe haciendo creer que eras tú. Le amenace con contarte sobre sus deseos libidinosos y te daría su diario donde revelaba sus secretos si no dormía conmigo… Tenía tanto miedo que le odiaras o te enteraras de sus sentimientos platónicos que fue fácil extorsionarle, simplemente no soportaba perderte e hizo lo necesario para mantener su relación fraternal incluso si debía ser mi amante.

Le tiro un diario escrito con otra letra— Robo el original, como es natural Loki es muy inteligente y termino recuperándolo sin embargo no contaba con que tuviese una copia.

El rubio enojado le dio un puñetazo y otro sin detener su furia ardiente — ¿Cómo te atreves hacerle eso a Loki?

—Lo siento Thor. Sabía que lo amabas desde que eras un niño e hice algo horrible con Loki, por culpa de mis deseos apasionados hacia él y no busco tu perdón, pero siento que necesitabas saber esto— agrego Fandral con sinceridad, a pesar de su error había comprendido que no se puede obligar a alguien a amarle.

Soplo con cansancio— A pesar de todo me gustaría que Loki encuentre la felicidad y sé que fui egoísta al no decirle que tú le correspondías, pero lo quería, no deseaba que se fuera contigo en ese tiempo e hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para que se quedara conmigo y poder tenerlo en mi cama… La manera en que lo tratabas e ignorabas y su vulnerabilidad hizo sencillo planear hacerlo mi amante y disfrute tenerlo conmigo, aunque no debería puesto no era consensual

Mordió sus labios con ansiedad— Quiero que sepas que él solo te quería a ti e inclusive cuando estábamos juntos pensaba que eras tú y gemía tu nombre.

Thor sintió dolor escuchar aquella confesión y tomo el diario entre sus manos— ¿Por qué traicionarme? Eras mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan bajo? Descubriste que me gustaba y aun así alardeabas que eran amantes y mentiste diciendo que era reciproco, sabiendo que eso me afectaba y me dolía, todavía peor chantajear a mi hermano para que se acostara contigo ¡Eso es horrible, nunca te creí capaz de hacer algo tan malvado!

—Ambos se amaban y yo tenía ese conocimiento e impedí que estuvieran juntos porque deseaba a Loki para mi…Ciertamente fui malvado al hacerte esto amigo mío, me aproveche del secreto de Loki para acostarme con él y te traicione a ti porque sabía que lo amabas, ahora estoy pagando por mis crimines dado nunca volveré a Asgard no obstante te pido que no renuncies al amor. Loki te ama de la misma manera intensa que lo haces tú y creo es el momento en que debes confesarle lo que sientes, él te aceptara si eres sincero— dijo simplemente.

_El tronador tomo el diario entre sus manos y comienzo a leer con curiosidad, no había leído ni una página cuando las lágrimas cayeron sin detenerse, era tan triste darse cuenta que ambos sentían lo mismo, pero no lo sabían. _

_Pudo tener al hechicero antes en sus brazos, besarlo y hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer, sin embargo, ahora no tenía nada más que un profundo desconsuelo._

Fandral se sentó a su lado sintiendo lastima por su amigo— Thor no te tortures, puedes recuperarlo ¡No todo está perdido!

—Él no me va a aceptar, le hice tanto daño ¡Soy un idiota, tenía la oportunidad de estar con la persona que amo y la perdí! — dijo odiándose a sí mismo por ser cruel, por rechazar al azabache cuando le amaba intensamente.

_Fue demasiado inseguro al creer que el hechicero nunca le amaría, prefería pensar que era una broma a ver la verdad. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?_

_Parecía un sueño que Loki sintiera algo tan fuerte por su persona, siempre pensó que solamente había odio en su corazón._

—Sé que te cuesta creerlo porque los has amado por demasiado tiempo y ha sido una fantasía que pensaste nunca se iba a volver realidad, pero él te ama y puedes hacer realidad todos esos sueños si te esfuerzas suficiente por recuperarlo y demostrarle que lo amas— le dijo con aires de tristeza.

—Lo he perdido, pensé que volvería a mí, pero cuando no lo hizo mi corazón se rompió... Temo que perdí mi oportunidad y siempre viviré arrepintiéndome por no besarlo cuando se confesó y decirle que yo también le amo con frenesí. — dijo con ganas de tirarse del puente.

Fandral se levantó— Me debo ir, únicamente quería contarte lo que paso realmente y pedirte perdón. Ahora que sabes que tu amor es correspondido ¿Te quedaras sentado siendo miserable o harás algo al respecto?

Thor expreso angustiado —Lo amo, lo amo tanto…. Su ausencia me lastima y temo que cuando vuelva, si lo hace no me ame porque lo trate mal, pensé que estaba burlándose de mí y no creí en sus palabras ¡Ahora ya no me amara y moriré de dolor!

Es demasiado tarde

— ¡No seas exagerado! Si lo amas realmente lucha por él, debes buscarlo en los confines de la inmensidad y confiésale tus sentimientos… Dile que te enamoraste desde que eras un niño, él no lee mentes para saber sobre tus sentimientos– le aconsejo el hombre.

—No me gustaria que piense que era un acosador o un degenerado— replico el rubio avergonzado.

Fandral se rio – Oh amigo, dile que eres un pervertido, que lo quieres con locura, te atrae su mente, su cuerpo y luego amalo como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil pero no sé si él me acepte después de herirlo, quizá no me siga amando— supero con sumo malestar.

—Ten seguridad que su amor es tan real como el tuyo y basta un beso para que caiga en tus brazos. Les deseo felicidad, espero que lo encuentres y hagas todo lo que siempre soñaste. – agrego el guerrero.

—SI no hubieses sido mi amigo te habría matado con mis propias manos— susurro dolido.

—Lo sé, no puedo cambiar los errores del pasado, pero tú si tienes la oportunidad de cambiar tu futuro, toma una buena decisión o atente a las consecuencias. Adiós amigo mío, encuentra lo que amas y se feliz. – dicho esto Fandral se marchó cumpliendo su misión para tener su redención.

**Mientras tanto en el mundo oscuro**

El villano cada vez actuaba más machista o altanero, le gusta dominar a su pareja y también golpear, amarrar y hacer cosas extrañas que parecian más una tortura medieval que un acto sexual.

_Loki aceptaba ciertas cosas porque debía fingir ser alguien más pero su personalidad no es sumisa, incluso en el peor de los escenarios jamás dejaría que un hombre le doblegara o le violase sin recibir una venganza de su parte, si es un caso extremo trataría de manipularlo. Con Fandral utilizo su seducción para controlarlo, su naturaleza era ser un manipulador y de esa manera obtuvo el diario._

_Hasta en la peor situación haría un movimiento, era inteligente, nunca fue alguien que deja que un tipo dominante lo tome como si fuese un títere sin voz quizá eso lo aprendió por experiencia propia después de todo Fandral o el mismo Thanos le habían hecho sufrir bastante así que por las malas tuvo que madurar. _

Black Adam llego excitado acostándose en la cama y metiendo aquellas grandes manos en sus vestiduras, tocándole con desprecio y mordiendo con agresividad su piel. Loki se negó a estar con él, ya estaba cansado de aguantar ese comportamiento tan detestable además ahora había aceptado que no deseaba permanecer con ese hombre cruel si no con su amado tormento– No quiero.

Si bien Black Adam no le hizo caso y siguió manoseándolo y masturbándole más rápido, haciendo sudar al otro, metió sus dedos dentro suyo de una forma que parecía más para castigarlo. – Tu cuerpo dice lo contario, se estremece y grita ser follado por mí.

Loki gimió y se odio por darle aquella satisfacción e intento zafarse— No hagas esto.

—Eres mío y hago lo que quiero contigo— dijo sonriendo maléficamente, era notable que veía al hechicero más como objeto de su propiedad que como una persona.

_El azabache dejo de fingir y comenzó a comportarse como él mismo, defendiéndose del hombre con rasguños o puñetazos si bien eso en vez de enojar al hombre más bien lo puso más caliente. _

—Déjame, te dije que no quería… Ve con tus estúpidas concubinas y déjame en paz ¡Detente! — intento evitarlo, ya no podía soportar más aquella violencia.

—No me importa lo que quieras, si no lo que yo deseo. Es tu deber complacerme, por eso eres mi consorte, debes abrir las piernas para mí cuando tenga ganas de cogerte ¡Así funciona el sistema, tu obligación es mantenerme satisfecho! — dijo tratando de agarrar sus manos para presionarlo boca abajo y sus pies para jalarle mientras el hechicero se agarraba de las sabanas.

_Lo iba a violar y Loki no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, estaba entrando en pánico porque no sabía que esperar de ese animal, con Fandral era diferente puesto sabía que no le dañaría, pero Black Adam era brutal… Temía ser destruido por esa masa de músculos y frio corazón._

_El hechicero se dio cuenta que su sueño, se volvió una pesadilla, el Loki de esa realidad parecía vivir un infierno. _

El príncipe no se dejó, luchaba con garras y dientes, dándole una patada en sus partes bajas, el Thor oscuro enojado le alzo con la intención de darle un puñetazo tan fuerte que el hechicero cayó al suelo desmayado, la sangre caía por el golpe tan afanoso que se dio en la cabeza.

Todo se volvió negro al perder la conciencia y horas después despertó nuevamente estando solo sin saber cuándo llevaba inconsciente, yacía desnudo y amarrado, pero pudo zafarse fácilmente…Era la primera vez que se había negado a acostarse con el sujeto y había implorado que se detuviera sin embargo el tipo no lo hizo, todo lo contrario, fue más brutal que nunca, al menos gracias al golpe no fue capaz de abusar de su cuerpo indefenso.

Se puso algo de ropa, fue hacia la puerta y un guardia le impidió salir tal si fuese prisionero

El hechicero replico — Voy a ir a los jardines.

El tipo hizo una cara de seriedad —El rey nos dio una orden de no dejarte salir.

— ¿Por qué? – respondió enojado.

El guardia admitió— Esta cazando y nos decretó que debías quedarte en tus habitaciones hasta que regrese, dijo que debías esperarle desnudo en su lecho porque cuando volviera iba a terminar lo que empezó.

El hechicero cerró la puerta demasiado fuerte y derribo los objetos de vidrio en el suelo del enojo— Maldito, no puedo creer que pensé quedarme con ese imbécil.

Luego de tomar un baño con la clara intención quitarse el olor del macho en su cuerpo, decidió escaparse por la ventana para ir directo a hablar con Shazam aunque el malvado trataba de separarlos no lo permitiría.

Cuando Billy lo vio, se asustó por que el hechicero tenía un moretón enorme en su ojo y todo su cuello lleno de marcas dolorosas— Loki ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?

El hechicero con una voz que se cortaba, le confeso –Tenias toda la razón, él no es mi amado rey si no un monstruo sin corazón…. Mi Thor es dulce, me acaricia suave y sus ojos son cálidos, mientras Black Adam siempre hace lo que quiere sin importarle nada mas que su propia satisfacción y me mira como una cosa que adorna su cama o un objeto. Ni siquiera es fiel a mí e intento forzarme, le dije que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo y como me negué me golpeo.

Billy con tristeza admitió —Sabía que esto iba a pasar, no debimos hacer un plan que te pusiera en peligro.

Loki pronunció – Era el mejor plan, tenía sus riesgos, pero aun pienso es la única manera de conseguir la gema desde adentro.

—Era un buen plan hasta que decidiste que sería buena idea en dormir con el enemigo y quedarte con él a destruir los nueve reinos— dijo enfadado.

—Lo sé, no tienes porqué recordarme que fui estúpido. Por un poco de atención que me dio, caí directo en sus garras y directamente a su cama ¡Fui muy patético al creer cuando decía que me amaba cuando solo era un juguete sexual para él! — dijo enojado consigo mismo y deprimido.

_¿Por qué nadie podría amarlo?_

_¿No merecía amor?_

_Parecía que las personas únicamente lo usaban, pero nadie lo quería realmente._

_—Al menos entraste en razón, parecías cegado por completo. Qué bueno que abriste los ojos a la realidad y decidiste hacer lo correcto— añadió Billy._

— Nunca amaría a alguien que intenta poseerme por la fuerza, mi Thor nunca me haría eso, no me tocaría de tal manera asquerosa … El jamás me tomaría de esas formas repugnantes porque me ama, él, aunque no esté enamorado de mí, nunca me haría daño o me obligaría a someterme o subyugarme a su poder como ese malvado rey— Expreso con amargura.

—Es mi culpa, debí evitarlo— dijo Shazam, sintiéndose responsable por dejar que el hechicero se hiciera daño por una misión.

—Eres apenas un niño; no es tu culpa, sino mía por ser tan terco, debí verlo desde el principio. Fui segado por una ilusión, me dejé tentar por la pasión, por su cuerpo parecido al de mi amor imposible o el poder que me ofrecía, pero me di cuenta que no me amaba, sus toques y su modo de tener relaciones no expresa ningún amor… Me enamore de Thor porque era el único que me quería, que me trataba bien y me acariciaba suave, este es un maldito que me ultiliza como si fuese su puta personal– dijo con una rabia al darse cuenta que el villano le había manipulado tan facil.

_Shazam le abrazo intentando consolarlo, sintió el cuerpo del otro estremecer como si tuviese miedo del contacto físico y probablemente fue por las agresiones del patán._

—No tan fuerte — dijo casi cayendo, se sentó porque sus piernas temblaban, sus muslos estaban morados y sus caderas, todo su cuerpo era frágil.

— ¿Estas bien? Lo siento Loki, debí protegerte y ahora es tarde, te hizo daño – susurro con tanta tristeza.

El azabache acaricio su mejilla— Esta bien Billy, los gigantes de hielo somos resistentes, muy fuertes y no me rompo tan fácil, mi cuerpo está débil, lastimado, pero sanare eventualmente, mi mente sigue siendo la misma y eso es lo que importa. Así planeamos la misión y yo debí escuchar tus palabras desde el principio.

—Sé que Black Adam se fue de cacería, debemos sacar la gema ahora que tenemos la oportunidad e irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible… Dejaremos que Thor se encargue de Black Adam, yo no puedo vencerlo y en tu estado no podrás luchar, menos en su territorio; lo mejor es que alguien con sus mismos poderes lo enfrente y si le decimos al rey que dormiste con él, va a destruirlo más rápido— enunció con tenacidad.

— Thor prometió ayudarme y lo hará, sé que vendrá por mí; luego destruiremos a ese desgraciado villano y no le diremos sobre mi relación con Black Adam — dijo lleno de ira.

—Deberías disfrutar sus celos, a mí me parece divertido. — dijo riendo.

Aprovechando que el malvado rey oscuro no se encontraba, fueron sigilosamente al área norte del castillo donde se encontraba escondida la gema del alma. Su misión siempre fue tomarla para poder romper con el campo de fuerza y de ese modo Thor o los guerreros de Asgard pudiesen entrar para vencer al vigoroso villano antes de que se volviera más poderoso.

Black Adam era más fuerte que cualquiera, pero sin la gema tenían una posibilidad de ganarle.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a clio1111


	16. Capitulo 16

Al tocar aquella enigmática gema amarilla, una visión del pasado vino a su mente; podía ver claramente como Black Adam se encontraba en una tétrica montaña, cráneo rojo le indicaba el camino y cuando estaban en la cumbre a la fuerza tomaba el brazo del Loki de ese universo arrastrándole con frialdad.

– Mi amor ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? - decía la versión amable del despampanante hechicero, ignorando las malas intenciones de su consorte.

_El rey oscuro le beso con pasión, el otro cedió sin saber que su destino venia teñido de sangre, de traición y tragedia._

\- Te amo y mi amor por ti me dará lo que deseo –dijo antes de empujarlo al vacío.

_El azabache podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores de aquel hombre que le causaban pesadillas y escalofríos, podía sentir en sus entrañas aquel desconsuelo terrible._

_Luego vio la figura de aquel encantador, muerto en el suelo ¡No merecía morir de esa manera!_

_El amor le había matado._

_El príncipe jotun había sufrido por culpa de ese hombre que nunca le valoro como merecía._

_¿No hay algo más terrible que morir a manos de la persona que amas?_

Todo este tiempo el Thor malvado sabía que su esposo yacía muerto porque le había matado sin remordimientos y estaba fingiendo ignorancia, le engaño desde el principio.  
Cayeron fácilmente en sus garras.

En una telaraña de mentiras.

Loki volviendo en sí, agarró la gema al escuchar un ruido y se la dio a Billy para que la escondiera - Guárdala, pase lo que pase ¡Debemos alejarla del mundo oscuro y romper las barreras!

Los pasos fuertes resonaban, las botas rechinan y un malvado hombre se hacía presente con una risa diabólica- Sabia que vendrían aquí, por eso les puse esta trampa ¿Creen que soy tan idiota de dejar la gema del alma en un lugar donde ustedes podrían obtenerla fácilmente? ¡Lo hice a propósito!

-Admito te subestimé, no creí que fueras tan inteligente al hacer planes tan bien elaborados – expreso el hechicero con cierta admiración de conocer una persona tan astuta.

-Efectivamente eres muy pedante, por eso no previste que podía vencerte en tu propio juego- añadió el bastardo.

\- ¿Por qué nos trajiste hasta aquí? –Pregunto Shazam.

-Pretendía que Loki viera el pasado y finalmente se diera cuenta que todo este tiempo he sabido que es de otra dimensión- indico el rey oscuro.

El hechicero deliberó con valentía -Había escuchado rumores de que la gema del alma únicamente la puedes obtener si sacrificas lo que más amas, así que es verdad ¡Asesinaste a tu Loki por poderío!

El descarado camino con sensualidad, sin negar su delito atroz –Lo hice, pero cuando tenía la gema me sentí solo y deprimido por no tener a mi consorte ¡Ni siquiera mis lindas concubinas me hicieron sentir mejor!

-Esas son las consecuencias por tus malos actos, perdiste lo que amabas por la potestad ¿Para qué? Tendrías todo lo que deseas menos lo que realmente importa. Créeme yo trataba de llenar mi vacío corazón con el poder y no funciono- respondió el hechicero comparando su situación.

El hombre siguió hablando - Pero no era demasiado tarde, aún tenía una oportunidad ¿Porque no buscar a otro Loki y sustituirlo? Entonces rebuscando en el multiverso te vi y desde ese momento me enamoré perdidamente de ti, me dije a mi mismo que debías ser mío.

El oscuro rey suspiro- Él era un amable niño sumiso que ponía su trasero para que lo follara cuando yo quisiera o donde deseaba, un tonto sin visión o ambición alguna sin embargo cuando descubrí de tu existencia, un hombre que no se deja dominar, me di cuenta que deseaba tenerte y no me importaba si debía robarte a alguien más.

-Maldito- grito con coraje.

-Es verdad que te engañe, soy un embustero en esta realidad, pero no mentí cuando te dije que te amaba- apuntó besando a Loki para que se trasformara lentamente en azul puesto había palidecido anteriormente, el frio comenzaba a invadir el ambiente y aquella muestra violenta se volvió salvaje tanto que el hechicero tuvo que morderle para que se separara.

-Que no ves que somos iguales, debes quedarte conmigo. Ambos dominaremos los nueve reinos, tú eres maldad pura igual que yo ¡Tenemos tanto en común y si te unes a mi causa podremos tener todo lo que siempre deseamos! - expreso con una voz desesperada de un demente.

-Estás loco- replico pensando que ser parecidos no los hacia destinados a estar juntos o almas gemelas.

El príncipe perdido intento alejarse sin embargo el tipo le agarró del brazo e hizo aparecer con su magia un collar de obediencia y se lo puesto al hechicero en la nuca a la fuerza con la intención de retenerlo - Si no vas a aceptar mi oferta, te obligare a hacerlo.

_Loki se rio al notar que ese tipo de collar era para seres con un núcleo mágico débil probablemente el malvado lo tenía guardado para dominar sus viejos enemigos si bien no iba a funcionar con él dado era un hechicero superior y funcionaria únicamente si aceptara tener un amo, lo cual no pasaría._

– Este collar funciona si yo lo acepto y no estoy de acuerdo- con coraje vocifero.

-Oh me fascina esa irremediable desobediencia que tienes, más que mi sumiso y aburrido consorte... Estaba esperando a ver cuándo ibas a mostrar ese temperamento tuyo, las garras las tenías escondidas e intente de todos los modos posibles para que tu verdadera personalidad saliera, pero supongo que eres igual de mentiroso que yo. No ves que ¡Somos almas gemelas! Nacimos para estar juntos - Dijo de manera maniática.

Loki lo golpeo tan fuerte en el rostro que le hirió –Yo ya tengo alguien a quien amar y no eres tú.

Black Adam sonrió con maldad, tal si se sintiera satisfecho de ver aquella esencia vivas –Sin embargo te gusto que te jodiera, te sientes atraído por mí y por la sexualidad que tengo ¿Qué dirá tu adorado amor cuando descubra que gemías como puta conmigo? Piensas que no sé qué estás enamorado del rey de Asgard, que suspiras y piensas en él incluso cuando copulábamos.

El hechicero le respondo siendo mordaz – Él te mataría si supiera sobre tus planes y puede que me haya acostado contigo, pero no te amo...Tener mi cuerpo no me hace ser de tu propiedad, no me posees porque mi corazón late por alguien más y tú nunca tendrás eso.

-Eres mío pequeño Loki, nuestros cuerpos se unieron para siempre y desde ese momento nos pertenecemos ¡No te dejare ir! - Dijo para besarlo a la fuerza, su lengua entraba a su boca y le estaba tocando tras la ropa sin importar que Billy les estaba mirando.

-Cierra los ojos Billy- susurro el hechicero preocupado.

-Tu cuerpo te delata ¿Eh? –Agarro la mano para que le tocara- Tu también me enciendes.

_El hechicero lo aparto con asco, rechazando el contacto físico violento; se sentía avergonzado y sucio porque Shazam presencio ese acto tan sexual... Era un niño ¿Cómo Black Adam hacia esas cosas delante de él?_

-Lo que hiciste es detestable, matar a la persona que amas por tener poder y usarme, engañarme de ese modo tan desalmado para obligarme a quedarme a tu lado, me masturbas delante de un niño ¿Cómo se te ocurre? - dijo el hechicero escupiendo las palabras con desdén.

Black Adam era astuto- ¿No intentaste matar a tu propio Thor? O ¿Sustituir a tu amor con otra piel? No somos muy diferentes, tú también me usaste para olvidarlo, para satisfacer tus deseos sexuales prohibidos y le hiciste cosas malas a mi versión bondadosa.

-A diferencia de ti, yo no mataría lo que amo y si como escuchaste; lo amo de una manera que tu frio corazón no comprendería. – grito enfadado

Black Adam se carcajeó- Supuse que te sentías atraído por mi porque soy igual a él... Admito fue fácil confundirte con mi físico y llevarte a la cama; los niños con corazón roto son los más fáciles de manipular, buscan consuelo en los lugares equivocados.

Shazam añadió- Pero no eres él, no eres lo que Loki ama. Eres detestable ¡Te odio! No puedo esperar a que Thor te haga trizas.

\- Buena idea, lo mejor sería matar a Thor Odinson así el pequeño príncipe jotun no tendría otra opción que quedarte conmigo. - dijo el rey loco

Loki se encontraba enojado - ¿Crees que dejare que lo dañes? Si osas tocarle un mísero cabello, te destruiré.

-No podrás evitarlo además soy mejor que él ¿Por qué no escogerme a mí? ¿Prefieres quedarte con ese patético ser que ni siquiera te quiere? - vocifero enojado.

El azabache herido por aquellas palabras crueles, se desahogó- Es mejor que quedarme contigo...Tú me lastimaste y me hiciste creer que lo que teníamos era amor, que era placer y quería darte una oportunidad porque pensé que eras sincero, pero nunca lo fuiste ¡Yo como idiota caí por tus estúpidas palabras y mentiras! Te juro que vas a pagar por tus crímenes.

-Hice esas cosas porque deseaba que mostraras tu verdadero ser... Quería ver al que me gusta, aquel hombre que trato de destruir y dominar reinos. - dijo enamorado de la persona destructiva que había dentro del hechicero.

El azabache suspiro cansado -Ya no soy ese hombre, he cambiado.

-Te deseo Loki, tu cuerpo y el mío están hechos para mezclarse en el fuego de la pasión, son como piezas que calzan en el rompecabezas... Tu maldad es lo que me atrae a ti y no eres como mi sumiso consorte si no un salvaje príncipe que hace todo lo que está en sus manos para tener el poder. – indico aquel malvado sintiendo empatía.

Loki lucho contra este y Black Adam no se quedó quieto- Ya te marqué como mío, ahora me perteneces y te quedaras a mi lado quieras o no.

-Nunca- vocifero con odio.

El tipo le golpeo con fuerza tirándolo al suelo y cuando estaba a punto de darle otro golpe, Billy quien se encontraba en silencio escuchando la conversación sin interrumpirlos, gritó "Shazam" convirtiéndose en adulto e impidiendo que tocara al hechicero.

Black Adam era más poderoso que ambos y no tenían idea de cómo vencerlo.

El infame furioso siguió gruñendo- Si hubiera sabido que eras tú, te habría matado desde un principio, mocoso inmundo.

Ambos pelearon por los aires, sin embargo, para su desgracia BlackAdam al estar en el mundo oscuro tenía mucho más poder, terminado por ganar la batalla al tener una ventaja superior.

Shazam aguanto bien la pelea, pero al final por la debilidad termino convirtiéndose en un niño y el malvado le golpeo, agarrándole del cuello para ahorcarlo mientras volaban por el cielo, le estaba asfixiando.

Loki asustado al ver que iba a matarle interrumpió, gritando con todas sus fuerzas- No le hagas daño, si lo dejas ir aceptare el collar de obediencia, pero debes prometerlo por la magia de sangre.

_Esa era un tipo de magia que obligaba a los hechiceros a cumplir toda clase de promesas._

Black Adam lo tiró a sus pies como si fuera un costal de papas y Billy comienzo a llorar angustiado – No Loki, no lo hagas

El azabache se acercó para abrazarlo de manera cálida y le susurró al oído- Debo hacerlo, no puedo permitir que te hagan daño y aunque sea un disparate no permitiré que él te asesine... Ve con Thor, dile que venga por mí y no te preocupes, soy fuerte y no me romperé.

-No puedo dejarte, él te lastimara además sabes que si tardas mucho en este mundo vas a comenzar a olvidar- le contesto desconsolado.

-Usare un contra hechizo para no olvidar, el mismo que usa BlackAdam para mantenerse en esta dimensión. Él no me matara así que puedo aguantar hasta que venga Thor... Llévate la gema y tráelo aquí- le comento seguro de que ese plan funcionaria.

Black Adam interrumpió, molesto -Dejen de cuchichiar, dejare al niño si te quedas conmigo Loki como mi esclavo sexual, me he dado cuenta que eres bueno en dándome placer quizá podremos entendernos mejor en la cama y así puedas comprender que soy tu mejor opción.

Loki abrió un portal para que Billy se fuese -Acepto el collar de obediencia... Y que mi legítimo dueño Black Adam me domine por completo a cambio no podrás matar a Billy Batson, ni a Thor Odinson.

De esa manera fue como el hechicero quedo como un botín de guerra a manos del malvado villano de otra dimensión.

Confiaba en que Thor iría a salvarlo, no quería ser una doncella en peligro esperando a su caballero andante o su príncipe azul encantado si bien no tenía otra opción más que esperar la ayuda del rey.

**Mientras tanto en Asgard.**

El poderoso soberano se encontraba en una taberna ahogándose en alcohol, no podía creer que tuvo la oportunidad de tener el amor de su vida en sus brazos y la perdió por ser un idiota.

Si tan solo pudiese devolver el tiempo y besarlo, decirle que le amaba de la misma forma intensa, pero ahora Loki ya no estaba.  
Su amor era correspondido, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde.

Sentía que lo ha perdido.

No valoro lo que tenía hasta que se le escapo entre sus manos.

Lamentándose por no tomar mejores decisiones, se fue borracho hacia la cama del hechicero para aspirar aquel delicioso aroma que había en sus sabanas y es que tenía llave para entrar.

Pensaba en su amado y se torturaba por perderlo.  
Al otro día.

_Cuando despertó yacía desnudo entre las mantas verdes, había tenido un sueño bastante caliente incluso su cuerpo ardía en llamas del deseo que tenía, nunca había estado con alguien y había mentido diciendo que tenía práctica, alardeando de sus muchas aventuras o coqueteando con mujeres no obstante estaba enamorado de Loki... Solo quería estar con él y era totalmente virgen, sin nada de experiencia previa y lo único que sabía era de los libros._

_Se sentía sucio de masturbarse en la cama de Loki pero el olor del hechicero, le hacía sentir vivo._

Recordó ese día era su matrimonio, le dolía la cabeza por la resaca, así que fue alistar su traje por inercia... Había tomado tanto el día anterior hasta caer inconsciente porque no dejaba de pensar en los ojos tristes de Loki cuando le rechazo y en aquella maravillosa oportunidad que dejo ir.

Si su amado supiera lo mucho que le amaba

Pero fue un insensato al no decir una maldita palabra, simplemente debió confesarle aquel secreto que lo carcomía desde que era un niño sin embargo temía que todo fuese una broma cruel y Loki se riera de él, tampoco le iba a decir que no tenía experiencia porque suponía al hechicero le gustaban las personas experimentadas que supieran lo que hacen, pero él era un desesperado que tenía miedo al rechazo.

_Se alisto porque no tenía de otra, el matrimonio empiezo en la tarde y su amado no estaba presente, había muchas personas de alta sociedad, pero todas ellas no tenían ninguna relevancia y tampoco el estar allí._

_Se sentía vacío tal si no perteneciera._

Sif se encontraba en el altar con su traje de novia blanco, con una cola larga, él se sitúo a su lado; sin poder escuchar a la persona que los casaba porque lo único que tenía en su mente era el hechicero confesándole su amor, su hermoso rostro y su sensual voz diciendo lo que siempre soñó.

La fantasía se hizo realidad.

Aquel beso delirante aun lo hacía estremecer.

_Cuando era niño se prometió que se casaría y tendría relaciones sexuales con una persona que amara profundamente, la cual haría su corazón latir. Alguien que fuese importante_

_Que no pudiese vivir sin él._

_Sus pensamientos volaban recordando que Loki le decía que no debía casarse sin amor y tenía razón ¿Para qué ser infelices? Cuando su corazón se lo robo un embaucador._

Se distrajo pensando hasta escuchar un ruido, notando que todos estaban mirándolo y el hombre preguntaba varias veces – ¿Acepta a Sif por esposa?

_Thor lo reflexiono, se imagina viviendo toda su vida con una mujer que realmente no siente nada más que amistad... Ahora sabe que Loki le ama y no va renunciar a ese amor tan fácil._

El rubio con coraje tomo finalmente una difícil decisión -No acepto, no me casare. Lo siento Sif, mereces alguien que no esté enamorado de alguien más.

El escandalo se hizo grande, las personas cuchichean mientras Thor caminaba hacia afuera lleno de seguridad – Renuncio a la corona, no quiero ser rey ¡Nunca he querido ser rey!

-¿Cómo es posible?- se escuchaba la gente hablando.

-Debe estar borracho

\- ¿Quién le sustituiría?

-Balder puede quedarse con el trono, yo me voy ¡Recuperare a Loki y me quedare con él! - Dijo yéndose con todo su orgullo; dejando al pueblo atrás, no quería el trono si no el amor verdadero.

_Siempre había seguido los mandatos de su padre, guardaba apariencias y el estatus era algo fundamental; por esas tonterías había dañado a Loki al alejarse de él, ignorarle o rechazarlo para que nadie se diera cuenta que era un enfermo enamorado de su propio hermano adoptivo._

_No deseaba tampoco que este se diera cuenta de sus oscuros secretos, trataba de alejarlo por seguridad; temía hacerle daño por algún impulso fruto de sus deseos._

_No había sido suficientemente valiente._

_Había preferido la hipocresía y los halagos de personas interesadas, a algo real._

_Solía fingir ser un mujeriego, un arrogante guerrero que podía vencer a cualquiera y era fácil que todos lo adoraran por esa mascara que usaba constantemente para ser alagado._

_Pero eso se había acabado, pondría a Loki en primer lugar como siempre debió hacer... Él era su prioridad y quería una oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona siempre había amado._

_Lucharía por él._

No se preocupaba por su querido pueblo, Balder estaba mejor calificado para gobernar, así que no temía que el reino quedara en malas manos.

Pensaba ¿Para qué ser rey si debía renunciar a la persona que amaba?

Le amaba tanto, que podría dejar todo por él.

* * *

bangeles959: Justo lo que pensaba xD

clio1111: ya esta reaccionando, se tardo pero lo hizo.


	17. Capitulo 17

Atrapado en un mundo de penumbras, Loki dejo de actuar como el sumiso consorte del malvado villano y comenzó a comportase semejante a una fiera enjaulada, aunque su carácter fuerte no bastaba cuando el ruin tenía todo el poder sobre él.

Como poseía un collar de obediencia, lo usaba con imprudencia dando una orden directa — De rodillas.

Loki cayó al suelo de improviso dándose un golpe al abatir sus rodillas contra el suelo, su cuerpo se movía contrario a sus pensamientos y fue obligado a obedecer todo lo que ese cruel hombre le decía.

El oscuro Thor agarró aquel rostro terso sin piedad —Dime tu plan ¿Por qué viniste con ese mocoso a este mundo fingiendo ser mi consorte?

—Entraríamos al mundo oscuro y te engañaríamos, robaríamos la gema para romper las protecciones mágicas y así Thor vendría a destruirte… Justo nuestro plan funciono perfectamente, el vendrá por ti y te hará pedazos— gruño amenazándole con sus dientes igual a un animal indomable.

—Muy astuto, me gusta como piensas; por eso no te he matado aun sin embargo debo eliminar a ese mocoso y a tu amado Odinson— dijo el musculoso con tanta tranquilidad, se notaba que era un asesino despiadado.

Loki intentaba proteger a sus seres queridos con todo lo que tenía e inclusive continuaba sacrificándose por ellos —Prometiste no matarlos, mientras tenga este collar ¡No puedes tocarlos!

— ¿Eso crees? Esperare a que venga tu héroe de brillante armadura y luego te daré una orden ¡Mátalo! No es hermoso, tú vas a matarlo y me odiaras tanto que eso me excitara, cuando estés lleno de su sangre fornicaremos. — dijo el Thor maniático.

— Ese plan fracasara porque este collar funciona con comandos de voz y Thor tiene exactamente el mismo tono que tú; lo que significa que el también puede dominarme, anulando tus ordenes al ser ambos Thor— vocifero el hechicero enojado y frustrado.

_Era verdad dado había un paralelismo entre ambos entonces su voz era tan parecida que el collar era capaz de confundirse, como estaba atada a la magia podía obedecer a ambos._

_El malvado molesto admitió— No había contemplado tal opción, de igual manera si no puedo matarlo entonces tendré que capturarlo y lo torturare tanto que deseara estar muerto._

El hechicero le grito —Eres un maldito psicópata, te matare con mis propias manos.

—Muy sensual la manera en que me insultas…Acércate a mí y quítate la ropa— le ordeno el bastardo.

Loki lo hacía con desdén, no era como si quisiera, pero una fuerza le obligaba a realizar sus mandatos.

—Más despacio, deja a mis guardias ver el espectáculo— dijo con la clara intención de humillarlo públicamente.

El azabache estaba casi desnudo frente a todos los guardias que lo miraban fijamente y el mismo rey malvado que le tenía prisionero.

Black Adam sonrió con esa picardía malévola – Camina hacia mí, quiero verte de cerca.

—Te odio, pagaras por hacerle esto al príncipe de Asgard— grito el hechicero con una voz rota y sumamente molesta.

—Si no te callas te meteré algo grande en la boca, únicamente de esa manera dejarías de hablar— le contesto siendo cruel.

_Loki como esclavo fiel a su amo desquiciado, decidió guardar silencio, aunque sabía igual le iba a obligar a darle placer en cualquier momento puesto que conocía su manera de ser y era obvio que se aprovecharía del poder que ejercía sobre alguien indefenso._

—Siéntate en mi regazo. – expreso con autosuficiencia y descaro, en su trono dorado.

Le hechicero se sentó en sus piernas por inercia, diciéndole — Te destruye

BlackAdam lo cayo con uno de esos besos que dejan sin aliento, tocando su cuerpo y mordiendo su cuello como si quisiera marcarle — En esta realidad vas a olvidarte de la persona que amas y yo seré tu única verdad.

El tipo suspiro con placer— Nosotros somos iguales; cuando vi toda esa destrucción, no pude evitar atraerte a mí y no me arrepiento porque estamos hechos para estar juntos.

_Obviamente Black Adam había planeado todo desde el principio, eliminando los padres de Billy para que este se viera en la necesidad de buscar un hechicero calificado para abrir portales o ser capaz de vencer a su némesis y exclusivamente Loki era capaz de robarle la gema o arriesgarse a embaucar._

—No somos iguales, tu eres un demente— le contesto entre jadeos, su cuerpo traicionero confundía ese musculoso con su amado tormento.

—Yo soy el único que se siente atraído por la maldad que hay en ti… El no ve lo hermoso que eres cuando destruyes ciudades y obligas a otros a doblegarse, él no te ama completamente, pero yo si— dijo entre besos sedientos de deseo.

—Mi hermano ve algo bueno como si tuviese una luz en medio de la oscuridad, tú en cambio eres tan narcisista que te sientes atraído porque te ves reflejado en mí – susurro el hechicero.

El oscuro magnate recalco cosas que antes le hicieron dudar —El rey de Asgard no siente ardientes deseos por tu cuerpo, te quiere como su hermano pequeño, pero no como amantes y jamás te tocaría de las maneras que yo lo hago, seguro tiene una mujer que lo complazca mientras tú te quedas anhelando algo que nunca vas a tener… Jamás podrás tener relaciones sexuales con ese aburrido superhéroe contrario a si te quedas conmigo, aquí tendrás un mundo de placer y poder, lujuria que desgarra el alma.

—Puedo vivir con eso, al menos es más fuerte de lo que tú me ofreces… Ya no creeré en tus mentiras, únicamente me quieres para que te complazca sexualmente y llamas eso amor— le contesto, aunque sabía que ese era su punto débil, el saber que la persona que amaba no le correspondía.

—Yo te daría mucho más, dejare que seas libre y tu maldad tome control… No serás mi esclavo, te liberare una vez que aceptes tu destino— le contesto, tratando de obligarle de todas las formas posibles a permanecer a su lado.

Loki cerró los ojos, sintiendo los dedos del otro tocando su piel y gimió— Thor

Enojado por esa desfachatez Black Adam lo tiro al suelo, alzándole del collar para apretarlo como si quisiera ahorcarlo —Piensas en el ¿Eh? Voy a quebrarte tanto para que olvides su nombre.

— E enfrentado criaturas que intentaron romperme y no lo lograron ¡Tú no tienes poder sobre mí! Puedes usarme como tu esclavo sexual, pero no soy tuyo, nunca lo seré y tampoco podrás quebrarme porque ya estoy roto por dentro, siempre lo he estado— refunfuño dejando su miedo atrás para mostrar coraje.

Black Adam lo soltó para le darle un golpe— Insolente.

Y el hechicero lo miro con odio— Si querías un sumiso que te obedeciera, no debiste matar a tu Loki porque yo no soy él.

—No necesitas ser sumiso para obedecerme porque ahora yo tengo el poder, espero que conozcas tu lugar o sufrirás las consecuencias— refunfuño el malvado ser.

_El hechicero no comprendía a ese tipo, decía que le gustaba que fuese rebelde, pero le obligaba a ser obediente quizá únicamente ambicionaba un remplazo de su consorte o un compañero de crimen dispuesto también a complacerlo._

—No temo al dolor, no temo a lo que puedas hacerme – dijo enfrentándolo directamente.

—Deberías tenerlo. Aunque tienes razón, no eres mi consorte dócil y tampoco planeo tratarte como una doncella frágil, tu eres un potro salvaje y es más divertido y peligroso poseer un alma libre— recalco, pensándolo— No deseo que cambies tu personalidad si no que seas mío por las buenas o por las malas ¡Tú eliges!

El hombre estaba más loco de lo que pensó anteriormente Loki, por ende, esperaba que Thor viniese lo antes posible; tenía muchas esperanzas, pero también tenía miedo de que los días pasaran y su amor nunca regresaría porque entonces tendría que adaptarse a una vida diferente, llena de dolor.

**En Asgard**

Cuando Billy cruzo el portal fue volando directo a Asgard desesperado y al momento de llegar al sitio, recordó que ese día sería la boda del rubio sin embargo se dio cuenta que todo se encontraba tranquilo, no había ni una sola persona celebrando. Lleno de curiosidad le pregunto a alguien— ¿Por qué todo esta tan silencioso? Creí que hoy era la boda de Thor.

Una joven de cabellos pelirrojos le contesto — ¿No sabes las noticias? Hace un tiempo rompió el compromiso, fue todo un chisme puesto que su majestad dejo a la novia plantada en el altar y le cedió el trono a su hermano el rey Balder.

Billy se asombró de la noticia — ¿Dónde está Thor?

La chica comento —Debe estar en la taberna… Parece que no sale de allí, muchos creen que está deprimido, dijo que iría tras el príncipe Loki pero no fue capaz de llegar a él.

—Oh gracias por la información— indicó despidiéndose y no perdió el tiempo en correr a las tabernas hasta encontrar al rubio hecho un desastre tomando cerveza en la barra, era indiscutible que trataba de usar el licor para borrar de su mente sus problemas, aunque fuese un instante.

Shazam entro corriendo y grito— Thor debes ir por Loki, está en peligro.

Él se levantó de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de su amado y luego lleno de confusión miro al chico— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿No me reconoces? Soy Billy Batson – indico agobiado.

El rubio refunfuño— ¡Imposible! Eres un niño y no deberías estar aquí, este no es un lugar para un infante y tampoco hables de mi hermano en mi presencia.

Batson grito con todas sus fuerzas "Shazam" convirtiéndose en adulto para que el príncipe del trueno se diera cuenta que era el mismo— ¿Ahora me crees?

Thor se pasmó y tardo un tiempo en asimilarlo — No puedo creer que todo este tiempo sentí celos de un mocoso.

Shazam le hizo una mueca— Oye a quien le dices mocoso, yo podría quitarte a Loki si quisiera.

—Claro que no…A él no le gustan los mortales menores de edad si no a los machos mayores y con experiencias— le contesto arrogante.

El chico se puso a pelear —Pero puedo cambiar de forma y volverme todo un hombre.

—Eres igual a Fandral, no estaría con alguien que se parece a quien le chantajeo. — respondió como si hubiese ganado.

—Y tu estas gordo de tomar tanta cerveza, no te va a querer sin músculos, todo andrajoso, con esa barba y pelo descuidado — Dijo insultándole.

Thor enojado quebró la jarra –Retráctate.

—Está bien, sé que estas así a causa de la depresión, ¡No sabía que eras tan sensible! — añadió Billy

— ¿Crees que él no me ame porque ya no soy atractivo? — pregunto todo inocente, lleno de preocupación.

— Solo bromeaba, él te ama a ti incluso con esa panza y la gordura o ese look de pordiosero— se rio porque se divertía enfadándolo como todo niño— Aunque debemos admitir sería buena competencia contra ti, si me lo propusiera te habría quitado a Loki.

—Podemos dejar de hablar de eso cuando evidentemente yo ganaría e ir con lo más importante ¿Dónde está mi hermano? — le pregunto mostrándose serio.

—Vine a decirte que todo salió mal, Back Adam es un Thor malévolo de otra dimensión que mato a su pareja y secuestro a Loki para que este a su lado como sustituto; lo tiene en su poder con un collar de obediencia, debes ir por él antes de que ese villano le haga daño…Además tengo la gema del alma para que la guarden en un lugar seguro y puedas entrar al lugar — le explico el azabache, en un resumen demasiado apresurado, si bien no tenían tiempo para detalles.

El guerrero se levantó atrayendo su martillo— Muéstrame el camino, he tratado de encontrar a Loki, pero no sé cómo llegar al mundo oscuro.

—Te diré dónde está el portal…Es hora de patearle el trasero a ese maldito— dijo Billy sintiéndose enojado por su némesis.

—No digas malas palabras— le reprendió el rubio

Shazam latoso adiciono — ¿En serio? Ya actúas como Loki ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi padre?

—Sí, ahora que se sobre tu edad…Vamos, debemos irnos lo antes posible, no dejare que ese tipo le haga daño a mi hermano– dijo apretando sus puños.

El tronador se alisto para marcharse lo antes posible, claro que arreglo un poco su apariencia dado no quería causar una mala impresión al amor de su vida. Cuando iba saliendo de Asgard junto a Billy; Sif lo abrazo por detrás con la intención de detenerle— No me dejes, Thor

_ Ella lloraba fuertemente asimismo el guerrero tenía la conciencia sucia porque sabía que hizo mal en darle esperanzas a la mujer y se siente culpable por ilusionarla o dejarla plantada en el altar, ciertamente la humillo por su indecisión. _

—Debo salvar a mi hermano, lo amo con todo mi corazón y no soportaría si algo malo le sucediera…Como eres tan inteligente debiste darte cuenta porque rompí nuestro compromiso y lo lamento– susurro el tronador siendo sincero

Shazam murmuro— Si no era muy sutil, babeaba como idiota enamorado y andaba mirándolo con anhelo y amor, le salían corazones ¿Quién no se daría cuenta? ¡Ni siquiera sabe disimular!

—Billy— lo regaño Thor

La mujer guerrera le abrazó más fuerte sin dejarle ir —Lo sabía desde que éramos unos niños, pero a pesar de ello quería estar a tu lado, pensaba que podía enamorarte y hacerte olvidar ese amor enfermo que tienes por ese traidor.

Shazam añadió— No es enfermo, en internet siempre dicen que si es adoptado no es pecado.

La chica continuó —En Asgard está terminantemente prohibido y es asqueroso incluso si no tienen lazos de sangre, por eso Odin me dijo que debía seducirte para que no te metieras con el hijo de su enemigo o tu propio hermano…Nosotros podemos estar juntos, Loki es tu familia ¿Qué dirá la gente?

_Ella quería darle entender que era más fácil estar con ella, que con un amor prohibido._

Thor se volvió para hablarle, mirándole a los ojos —Lo siento, nunca debí aceptar este matrimonio… Tu no serias feliz casándote con alguien que ama a otra persona y eres mi amiga, no quería hacerte daño.

— ¿Me dejaras? ¿Por ese renegado? No puedo creerlo, yo soy mejor que él. — grito enojada.

Shazam añadió defendiendo al hechicero— En tus sueños.

—Es un hombre, ni siquiera puede tener hijos y yo tengo mejor cuerpo— Replico enojada

Thor le comento— No me importa la apariencia, le amo más allá de los cuerpos sino estoy enamorado su alma, sus pensamientos y su ser.

—Que patético ¿Cómo tener descendencia? ¿Cómo vas a estar con ese flacucho? Tú el más popular y sexy hombre que todos desean, con la oveja negra de la familia – dijo indignada.

El rubio se mantuvo firme —También me siento atraído por físico exótico y sensual, además puede cambiar de forma a una mujer y tener hijos porque es un gigante de hielo y aunque no pudiera hacerlo, es a él a quien amo.

Shazam peleando le saco la lengua a Sif— Escuchaste que no te ama a ti, deberías darte por vencida ¡Perdiste! Loki te ha ganado.

—Esto no puede ser ¿Cómo puedes amar a un monstruo? Thor eres tan cruel… Yo te amaba tanto y tu solo lo mirabas a él ¿Qué tiene para dejarte tan cegado? ¿Acaso es un hechizo? — Pregunto sin comprender.

Thor le conto —Lo he amado desde siempre, ahora que sé que mi amor es correspondido ¡No perderé mi oportunidad de estar a su lado!

—Los denunciare por incesto, está prohibido y no dejare que Loki se quede contigo ¡Ambos irán a la cárcel! — grito furiosa, si el rubio no iba ser suyo entonces no sería de nadie.

Sin embargo, Thor ya lo tenía todo planeado—Renuncie a la corona y le cedi mi puesto como rey a Balder porque tome la decisión de irme a un lugar donde pueda estar con Loki libremente, si me acepta.

—Pueden ir a mi planeta, serian bienvenidos a mi familia— sugirió Shazam

— ¿Dejaras todo por ese villano que te va traicionar a la primera? — dijo sorprendida y dolida dado que jamás fue capaz de conquistarlo.

— Nunca quise lastimarte o jugar contigo, pero lo hice, te dañe tanto como a Loki y me arrepiento mucho… Eres mi mejor amiga, no merecías que te ilusionara de esa manera – le dijo con calma.

—Te perdonare, si vuelves o tienes relaciones sexuales conmigo ¡Solo una vez! –insistió, ella no se rendiría tan fácil; había luchado su vida entera para estar a su lado.

Thor se separó de la mujer para irse –Prometí solo hacer el amor con la persona que tuviese mi corazón y esa no eres tu… No renunciare a mi amor verdadero, espero encuentres el a alguien que te quiera Sif

_Ella se quedó mirando al guerrero marcharse, sabe que ha perdido contra Loki… Siempre supo que no era rival pero aun así trato de tener a Thor._

_Era hora de rendirse y seguir adelante, se había obsesionado por el amor de un hombre que amaba a alguien más._

Mientras tanto Billy guiaba al guerrero hasta el portal y entre que caminaba le iba haciendo preguntas— ¿Hiciste todo esto por tu amor? ¿Lo amas realmente? ¿Dejaste todo por estar con él?

El rubio le contesto —No hay un día de mi vida que no lo haya amado con locura si bien hasta ahora tuve agallas de tomar una decisión de dejarlo todo por él sin importar las consecuencias.

Billy respondió— Debiste decírmelo antes.

—Lo sé, cuando me di cuenta que su amor no era una broma quise contarle mi sentir, pero fue demasiado tarde, no puede entrar al mundo oscuro a recuperarlo… Ni siquiera sé si aún me ama— murmuro entristecido, con temor a no ser aceptado y haber perdido la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad.

Shazam se alegró —Te ama con todo su corazón, no sé cómo puede amarte tanto luego de que le rompiste el corazón

—Dudo que me quiera, tanto como yo a él— admiro con alegría de escuchar que todavía había esperanzas, quizá podría conquistarle si era sincero.

Billy sonrío con simpatía —Espero lo hagas feliz y si le haces daño ¡Te parto la cara!

—No dudes que le hare completamente feliz y te doy permiso de golpearme si hago algo estúpido—suspiro— Derrotaremos a ese villano y le confesare mis sentimientos. — dijo emocionado por decirle todo lo que había en su cálido corazón al amor de su vida, no podía esperar a verle de nuevo y es que le extraña tanto, su vida no era nada sin él.

Ambos cambiaron hacia el portal listos para enfrentarse con el malvado Black Adam.

Y recuperar al travieso príncipe de las garras del mal.

* * *

Gracias a los lectores, en especial a clio1111


	18. Capitulo 18

El príncipe de las travesuras quedó atrapado en el mundo oscuro siendo prisionero de aquel hombre malvado que había sacrificado su amor, para tener poder y resultaba un desquiciado devorador de cosmos en un estado inactivo incluso el conquistar universos se había quedado en segundo plano por su afán de subyugar el alma indomable de Loki.

Se volvió obsesivo, tanto que le dejo de importar todo lo demás que no fuese su dulce víctima o disfrutar de los placeres de su carne.

Ese día el hechicero se encontraba en las habitaciones del rey, debajo del gran cuerpo pesado, aguantando sus fuertes embestidas y su alucinante sed apasionada, aquella manera salvaje de fornicar se volvía una tortura.

El azabache cerraba los ojos, repitiéndose una y otra vez "Amo a Thor" para no olvidarse que es el único en su corazón porque teme que el hechizo utilizado se quiebre y comience a olvidar quien es en verdad, no ambiciona perder el recuerdo de esos ojos azules que le miraban con ternura o la nostalgia de los viejos tiempos perdidos en el tiempo.

_El azabache cada vez yacía más cansado, el sudor bajaba por su piel desnuda y el tipo lo empujaba siendo aún más rudo hasta la cama traqueaba ante los movimientos violentos del cruel villano_

—Alza tus caderas, abre la boca— indico alzándolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo para besarlo intensamente, disfrutando cada minuto de la delicia jotun.

Como si las plegarias del embaucador fueran escuchadas, los rayos tintinearon en el cielo ante la llegada de su redentor, su cuerpo se estremeció con el sonido de aquellos truenos que indicaban que había arribado su amado imposible y su corazón latía con frenesí por la esperanza de verle nuevamente.

De inmediato tocaron la puerta y eran algunos lacayos del malvado – Entren

—Déjame — grito Loki

Pero el tipo añadió dándole una orden, agarrando sus muñecas para sujetarlas arriba de su cabeza— Cállate y quedarte quieto mientras termino.

Los guardias_ estaban mirando con sus rostros llenos de morbosidad... A Black Adam le gusta que vean lo que hace con su amante y eso resulta vergonzoso, pero ya se ha acostumbrado a ese tratamiento_.

Estos dijeron— Señor lamento interrumpir, pero nos están invadiendo.

—Hay alerta roja

—Tu amado ha llegado por ti, será mejor que alistes el mejor traje negro para su funeral— replico el infame entre mordidas fieras a su delicada piel.

Las manos del hechicero temblaban levemente, miraba a la ventana donde la lluvia caía sin detenerse y sus pensamientos volaron "Thor al fin, creí que me habías abandonado"

—Lástima que hayan interrumpido nuestra luna de miel...Denme una cuerda, debo amarrarlo; sé que su amorcito vendrá desesperado por él, pero no lo dejare. ¡Mi amante debe quedarse aquí hasta mi regreso, así que vigílenlo! — dio la orden, no confiaba del todo en el collar como para decretar permanecer.

Black Adam lo levanto de la cama, su cuerpo esta tan débil que debe sostenerse con algo o caería y es que no se alimenta adecuadamente porque sabe que el malvado le agrega cosas a su comida o bebida que le hacen perder la conciencia o le generan deseos incontrolables.

Con impaciencia expresa — De rodillas

Cuando este obedece, toca su cabello de una manera espeluznante – Te ves muy apetecible encadenado, eres lo que siempre soñé y por eso no puedo perderte.

Lo amarra a una de las estructuras cerca de la cama, poniéndole un pañuelo en los ojos y separara sus piernas lo máximo para susurrar— Me gustaría que Thor viera la clase de puta que eres, lástima que debo matarlo o te cogería enfrente de él solo para ver su expresión de dolor.

Le jala el cabello, presionando más la cuerda hasta que lo único que se escuchan son los jadeos ahogados —Si te encuentra al menos que vea que me perteneces, mi esencia bajando por tus muslos y mis dientes en tu piel, mi aroma que indica que eres mío...Quizás si ve que te use, ya no te quiera más.

Se ríe con maldad.

—No soy tuyo, nunca lo seré —dice Loki tratando de tomar el control de su cuerpo que se encontraba roto.

El hechicero aún conservaba fuerzas para luchar, su espíritu es fuerte e indomable y su cuerpo es resistente.

Black Adam aprieta más las cuerdas que lo atan a la esquina de la cama –Cambiaras de opinión cuando elimine a Thor, sin él no te quedara de otra que quedarte conmigo.

—Él te dará una paliza, quiero ver cuando te haga pedazos y si no lo hace, te juro que yo encontrare la forma de vengarme de ti— Loki le amenaza entre gruñidos.

—Tan sexy— dice antes de ponerse su ropa, dejando al desnudo Loki atrás y va directamente donde están los intrusos, usa todo su poder para vencer todo lo que lo separe de su nuevo interés.

**Minutos antes.**

Después de cruzar el portal Billy le dice al rubio— Destruiremos las barreras...Cuando estemos dentro del castillo busca a Loki, yo distraeré a Black Adam mientras regresas.

Fue relativamente sencillo romper las murallas y entrar a la fuerza, Shazam se quedó afueras del lugar. Thor en cambio golpeo el suelo con el martillo para que todos sus enemigos cayeran electrizados, corrió por todo lados sin saber dónde se encontraba su amado y golpeaba varios guardias para llegar al castillo, notaba que había muchos escoltas custodiando una de las puertas así que asumió el azabache se encontraba en ese lugar, entonces se dirigió allí con ímpetu, tirando la puerta y al entrar noto que un hombre estaba intentando tocar a un desalmado Loki, sintió un nudo en su estómago al verlo en tan deplorable estado y aporreo al tipo tan fuerte que este pego en la pared— Como se atreven a tocar al príncipe de Asgard.

Thor se acercó, arrodillandose y el hechicero reacciono como una fiera, tratando de alejarse pensando que era el villano que le tenía encadenado –No me toques, te odio... Prefiero morir a pasar un día más contigo.

El hechicero estaba entrando en pánico, dado yacía totalmente indefenso –Respira, debes calmarte...Loki, soy yo.

—No quiero, no quiero ¡Ya no lo soporto! — gritaba luchando porque se encontraba cansado del mismo trato, de ser meramente un objeto en esa rutina inhumana.

Thor pese a las quejas lo termino por desamarrar y eso género que el hechicero comenzara a golpearlo si bien sus puñetazos llenos de frustración fueron bajando de intensidad— No mientras, eres cruel.

El rubio simplemente le abrazo de una manera cálida como para que supiera de su presencia– Estoy aquí, soy Thor.

— Hueles diferente y eres cálido— alzo sus manos para tocarle como si no creyera que era él, pero sabe que Black Adam no es dulce para abrazarlo de una forma tan cariñosa si bien puede ser un engaño, ya ha caído en eso antes; no tendría falsas esperanzas.

Thor lo aprieta más a su costado con miedo a que desaparezca y le quita las vendas de sus ojos —Lamento haber llegado tarde, intente buscarte por largo tiempo, pero no sabía dónde estabas hasta que Billy me dijo.

El hechicero se sentía asco de sí mismo, dado estaba desnudo con la esencia del desgraciado en su cuerpo —Quiero bañarme, no ambiciono que veas esto... Está detrás de esa puerta.

_Aunque no era un buen momento para eso, Thor comprendía lo que ese maldito le había hecho y eso le daba rabia, pero también dolía porque una vez mas no fue capaz de proteger a quien amaba._

Le alzo con delicadeza notando lo frágil, delgado que estaba y lo puso en la bañera para llenarla de agua, cuando estaba apunto de levantarse Loki lo agarro fuerte para no dejarle ir, le abrazaba con tanta desesperación como si su vida dependiera de eso y encerraba su rostro en su pecho entre lágrimas —Thor estas aquí, no es un sueño ¡Viniste! ¡Creí que te habías olvidado de mí! Tenía tanto miedo que me dejaras en este infierno, cada día esperaba, pero no llegabas a mí.

—Oh Loki ¿Qué te han hecho? — Indico con dolencia al ver que Black Adam le hizo más daño de lo que pensó.

El hechicero murmura con tristeza— Puede que haya tenido mi cuerpo, pero mi alma te pertenece a ti.

Thor se mostraba triste— ¿Tu cuerpo está bien?

—Se nota que abusaron de mi ¿Eh? La última vez no te diste cuenta y dijiste que era una puta que abría las piernas a cualquiera— dice cruelmente, aún estaba herido y se separó mostrando orgullo.

El rubio concibió una puñalada y no fue capaz de enfrentarle, se levantó saliendo del baño—Ponte la ropa, te esperare afuera.

_Thor se asienta en la cama sintiéndose un desastre, lo que dijo Loki está grabado en su mente y no sabe qué hacer o como comportarse, a leído cientos de libros incluso hablado con gente para lidiar con personas que fueron abusadas... Sabe es algo difícil de superar, ese tipo de personas tienen un estrés postraumático a causa del trauma y estaba tan preocupado, pero debe mantenerse fuerte y apoyarle._

_Se odia por llegar demasiado tarde_

_Por dejarle ir en primer lugar,_

_Pero ahora que está allí quiere decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, al menos si Black Adam lo mata... El hechicero sabría que le ama con todo su corazón._

Loki entra con su traje de batalla, su piel todavía esta teñida de azul, el rubio se le queda viéndolo fijamente; impresionado de su belleza tan exótica.

El azabache lo malinterpreta poniendo la mano de Thor en su pecho cambiando de azul a un color pálido, puede sentir la calidez chocando con el hielo.

— ¿Qué haces?

—No quiero que sientas asco de mi forma jotun — le explica para cambiar de forma, no es necesario tocarlo para eso, pero quiere ver como reacciona el rubio si un gigante de hielo le roza, teme que le tenga repulsión.

Thor no comprende como algo tan hermoso cree ser horripilante; no aguanta más sus ansias y acaricia su mejilla para luego atraerlo en un beso robado bastante tierno, siente el frio recorrer su cuerpo y la pasión combinada con un amor sincero.

Loki abre los ojos inmensurablemente sin poder creer lo que sucede e intenta apartarlo lleno de confusión – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me besas?

— Porque te amo, estoy enamorado de ti — admite por fin, es tan difícil decir esas palabras a veces.

El hechicero queda en shock— ¿Cómo puede ser? Cuando me confesé tu no me correspondiste además a ti te gustan las mujeres ardientes y hermosas, no alguien como yo.

—Nunca dije que no te amara...Lamento si pensabas que no lo hacía y no me da asco, todo lo contrario, tu forma jotun es muy sensual, tu eres muy ardiente y hermoso más que las doncellas— le susurra sonrojándose ligeramente.

Loki continúa tocando su piel como si creyera que todo era una farsa — ¿De verdad? ¿No estoy alucinando?

—No lo estas, he venido por ti y para eliminar la escoria que se atrevió a tocarte— le dice enojado.

Confundido replico –y ¿Asgard? ¿La boda? Pensé que te casarías por el bien de la nación y nadie podría hacerte cambiar de idea; si estas casado no quiero sufrir o compartir tu amor... Soy egoísta y te quiero solo para mí.

— ¡Se egoísta, me tienes completo para ti! Dejé a Sif, rompí el matrimonio y me fui de Asgard renunciando a la corona porque quiero estar contigo...Fui un cobarde al dejarte ir, pero cuando te perdí me di cuenta de lo que significabas y me dolió en el fondo de mi alma... No sé si me ames como yo a ti, pero quería que lo supieras y sí me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad de remediar mis errores, amarte como siempre he querido sin embargo si no quieres aun así deseo permanecer a tu lado porque no soy capaz de vivir sin tu presencia pequeña luz de mi vida— Le dice tomando sus manos.

Las lagrimas caen de su rostro del hechicero asimismo el guerrero se las quita en una caricia —No llores mi amado.

—Esto no puedes ser real, tú no puedes amarme ¡Es imposible! Debe ser Black Adam jugando con mi mente— dijo paranoico, agarrando su cabeza con desesperación.

Thor pega sus frentes juntas— Es real, perdóname por no confesártelo antes... Fandral me dijo todo lo que paso y me di cuenta lo tonto que fui, lo lamento tanto si tan solo te habría dicho lo que está en mi corazón en ese entonces.

Loki comienza a procesar la información —Así que ¿Estás enamorado de mí? Entonces ¿Por qué te comprometiste?

—No pensé que mi amor platónico e imposible fuese correspondido, por esa razón no te creí cuando te confesaste ¡Era demasiado bueno para ser real! y el casamiento fue para honrar la memoria de nuestro padre que quería esa boda, pero me di cuenta que sería infeliz sin ti... No quiero vivir en un mundo donde no estés— le dijo con infinito afecto

Loki lo interrumpió con beso y una sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos opacos se volvieron brillosos.

Thor se tocó los labios y expreso pensativo—¿Eso significa que aún me amas?

—Nunca deje de amarte, tonto— le dice el hechicero con una felicidad enorme.

—Bésame— murmura el rubio mirando sus labios carmesíes con deseo.

El collar funciona haciendo que el hechicero lo haga instantáneamente de una manera apasionada cuando falta el aire, el rubio dice— Espera, con calma.

—No soy yo, me estás dando órdenes sin saberlo— indica Loki, señalando el collar.

El tronador con curiosidad lo toca – No me había fijado, pero Billy me comento sobre esto ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Por qué lo controlo?

—Es la manera que me domina Black Adam, esta cosa obliga a mi magia a obedecer a mi amo... Se usa con comandos de voz y tienes su mismo tono— le responde nuevamente

Thor mira tratando de eliminarlo— No sé cómo romperlo ¿Cómo puede ese animal tratarte de esta manera? Debiste decirme que ese tipo era peligroso, nunca te habría dejado ir, jamás permitiría que alguien te dañara.

El azabache indico con cierta inseguridad —Sabes si me dejas este collar podrías dominarme, incluso atarme a ti así nunca te mentiría o huiría y seria sumiso ¿No te gustaría eso? ¿No sería el Loki que deseas?

— ¿De verdad estás pensando que voy a dejarte usar esa cosa? Nunca, te amo tal y como eres, aunque me apuñales de vez en cuando, amo esa libertad que tienes y no voy a quitártela. Me enamore de ti siendo malvado, atrevido y soberbio, además jamás te obligaría a algo que no quieres— le dice el rubio con seguridad.

_El embaucador con alivio suspiro, quería escuchar eso simplemente temía que su Thor prefiriera a alguien como el consorte de Black Adam... Pero ahora sabía que su amado le correspondida completamente y se sentía muy feliz, como si el sol lo iluminara._

_Thor su amado_

Por fin podría besarlo como siempre deseo.

—Te libero Loki Odinson de las cadenas que te atan a este collar o a las promesas— dice usando un poco de electricidad la cual recorría el cuerpo quemando por completo el collar y esclavo recupera el sentido completamente.

El hechicero jadea, notando su cuello esta todo lleno de moretones si bien Thor es amable —Nadie más volverá a lastimarte, te lo prometo.

—Yo... No creí que sintieras lo mismo y estoy muy feliz, no puedo creerlo— dice perplejo, le cuesta creer que es real parece como un hermoso sueño y teme despertar en la cama de Black Adam.

Thor agrego indiferente —No siento lo mismo

El hechicero preocupado dice — ¿Qué? Pero dijiste...

El rubio lo besa suavemente –Si porque considero que yo te amo más que tú a mí, nunca dudes de mi amor que es tan grande que no se si puedas soportarlo.

—Yo te amo más incluso me confesé primero, solo que tu no me creíste— añadió muy contento

—Es difícil creer que me amas cuando siempre quieres matarme, me apuñalas y la mitad de lo que me dices generalmente es una mentira— dijo mostrándose melancólico.

—Solo quería llamar tu atención— admitió.

—Irónico no necesitas llamar mi atención porque la tienes. Yo te amé primero, te amado siempre Loki de una manera que nunca entenderías por la intensidad y profundidad abrumadora— expreso siendo sincero y perdiéndose en su mirada.

Sus cuerpos se acercan lentamente y se rozan las manos cuando escuchan una explosión, de tan concentrados estaban entre ellos que olvidaron al pobre niño que se encontraba en plena pelea con el grosero villano.

El hechicero sale de la burbuja para entrar a la realidad— ¿Es Billy?

—Lo había olvidado, cuando te veo a ti mis pensamientos se vuelven confusos y solo pienso en lo bello que eres— dice Thor como todo un enamorado.

—No pensé que fueras tan cursi— dijo Loki sonriendo.

Thor le contesta —Lo soy, pero tuve que guardarlo en secreto para que no pensaras que estaba enfermo de amor por ti

Loki expreso–Tonto, sé que debemos hablar, pero primero acabaremos de una vez con Black Adam.

Da un paso hacia la puerta, pero sus piernas se sentían flojas y Thor lo agarro de la cintura para estabilizarle —Estas muy débil, será mejor que no te expongas.

—No permitiré que ese maldito le haga daño, además debe pagar por engañarme y lastimarme— dice con rabia.

—Yo me encargare, Loki sé que él te lastimo, pero yo le hare pagar con sangre por herirte como dije antes, no dejare que nadie más te haga daño— dijo con bastante furia

—Yo no puedo pelear porque no tengo la fuerza necesaria, pero tengo un plan— dice astutamente

Thor añade— Siempre me he sentía atraído por tu inteligencia.

—Abriré un portal a su universo, puedo hacerlo porque tengo las capacidades mágicas del consorte de Black Adam... Cuando lo haga, debemos hacer que caiga en él, encárgate de retenerlo y de esa manera lo condenaremos a vivir en su mundo apocalíptico— le dice el hechicero, sabiendo que la muerte sería demasiado fácil, él quería que sufriera y sintiera en sus entrañas el karma en carne viva y se arrepintiera por matar a su consorte o abusar de su cuerpo.

—Lo hare, cuídate amor mío— dice dándole un suave e inocente beso en los labios.

Loki sonríe ilusionado, siente que su corazón va estallar y toma sus armas para terminar con ese gobierno monárquico del terror.

Mientas tanto Billy estaba peleando con el bastardo, le daba un puñetazo que en realidad no le hacía mucho, apenas podía contra esa masa de músculos y ya se encontraba cansado, su ropa yacía toda rota, sentía que no era capaz de aguantar por más tiempo y únicamente pensaba que eso lo hacía por Loki, para que el tipo no volviera a hacerle daño.

Sin previo aviso los príncipes llegaron en plena pelea y Black Adam le da una orden al hechicero —Mátalo

Thor gira su arma para golpearlo y unirse a Shazam a la pelea— Ya lo he liberado, eres una canalla... Aprenderás que nadie le hace daño a mi hermano y sale vivo para contarlo.

El tronador le estaba pegando y Billy le ayudaba a darle una paliza al ruin, justo se la ingenian para quedar empatados con esa bestia.

El tipo azul cambia de estrategia diciéndole al príncipe del trueno —Así que eres el famoso Thor

—Y tú el bastardo que toco a la persona que amo. — refunfuño furioso.

—Fue algo consensual, él quería que lo follara y rogaba por mi atención... Yo solamente le hice el favor— dijo casual como si no hubiera hecho nada malvado.

El rubio se quejó —No te creo, menos cuando lo encontré desnudo y amarrado como si fuera un animal ¡Eres un maldito!

—Puedes preguntarle... Loki me ama, por eso se acostó conmigo y no contigo— le dijo el BlackThor para hacerle dudar.

Billy preocupado le grito— No lo escuches porque es un manipulador y todo fue su plan... Si dudas el ganara, mantén la concentración ¡Recuerda que Loki te amaba a ti!

—Te enoja que haya fornicado con tu amorcito y el haya aceptado ser mi amante... Tan dispuesto a complacerme, era como un manjar delicioso que devoraba todos los días— dijo con el fin de enojarlo, aunque tenía algo de verdad.

Esas palabras pusieron más enojado al hombre que se puso rojo, la electricidad comienza a invadirle.

—Se siente bien penetrarlo, es tan obediente, su cuerpo es tan flexible y cuando los sonidos que hace son tan eróticos... Es perfecto— dice burlándose.

El rubio grita furioso —Cállate

Black Adam es despiadado— ¿Sientes envidia de que yo lo tuve y tú no? Cuando te mate, me quedare con él y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo.

Thor no se queda de brazos cruzados y entre ambos generan un campo de electricidad, está enojado los rayos caen y Black Adam no puede contra la ira de un héroe enamorado.

Loki no es capaz de escuchar la conversación, está ocupado abriendo el portal para que Black Adam regrese a su dimensión donde no hay nada más que destrucción y desolación.

La magia es expulsada, se abre un agujero negro y el hechicero usa la magia para avisarles— Esta listo el portal, debemos arrojarlo allí.

Antes de que el villano reaccionara, Thor de inmediato se pone en acción, pegándole con el mjolnir junto a Shazam quien lo envía dentro de algo parecido a un agujero negro y cuándo el hechicero lo estaba cerrando, Black Adam lo agarra de las muñecas, arrastrándole — Vendrás conmigo

Loki intenta resistirse, pero está demasiado débil como para enfrentarlo, escucha a los chicos gritando preocupados y piensa que el malvado no va salirse con la suya.

Con la poca energía que le queda, toma la misma daga que el villano le regalo y se lo clava en el costado varias veces, lo hace desquitándose por cada vez que lo tomo a la fuerza — Esta será la última vez que nos veamos maldito; desearía haberte torturado tanto como mereces, ahora vivirás con el dolor de haber sacrificado a quien amas por nada.

Así fue como Black Adam regreso a su mundo. Todos sus secuaces terminan siendo vencidos y la paz reino de nuevo en el mundo oscuro luego de la dominación de los elfos y el malvado rey Black Adam.

Habían ganado.

Cuando se cerró el último de los portarles Loki termino desmayado por el esfuerzo mientras Thor lo tomo entre sus brazos y le abrazo con ternura.

Billy preocupado se sitúo a su lado. — ¿Esta bien?

—Lo estará con el tiempo— dice el poderoso con una voz quebrada.

—Black Adam dijiste que lo tenía amarrado El ¿Le hizo daño? Yo sabía que lo lastimaba, pero esta vez cruzo la línea— expreso sin imaginar las atrocidades quizás como era un niño no pensó que las cosas fueran tan graves, aunque era muy inteligente su mente resultaba ser la de un pequeño e inocente chico.

Thor volvió la cara, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos— No llegamos a tiempo, Billy. Estos temas no son para niños, es algo delicado y no quiero hablar de esto contigo.

El chico se tapó la boca comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación— No debí dejarlo aquí, es mi culpa ¡Él se sacrificó por mí!

Thor suspira con dolor grande en su pecho que quema— No sufras por el pasado Billy, Loki es la persona más fuerte que conozco y nos tiene a nosotros... El amor sana los corazones heridos y los cuerpos rotos

—Black Adam lo destruyo y no pudimos hacer nada Thor... No pudimos, le fallamos... No debí irme sin él— Billy sufre realmente porque antes era algo consensual el tipo le manipulaba, pero Loki aceptaba acostarse con él, pero ahora era diferente, el desgraciado uso un collar para controlarlo.

Thor camino con su amado en brazos, llevando al hechicero a un refugio— Escucha Billy, necesito que te calmes... Iremos al castillo para que Loki se recupere.

— ¿Por qué no estás enojado? Es porque tu no tuviste la culpa, es mía por hacer este estúpido plan ¡Nunca debí llevarlo directo a la trampa! – susurra con dolor.

El guerrero busca alguna habitación lejana para poner a su amado en una cama blanca—También es mi culpa; lo herí por mis inseguridades, tampoco pude protegerlo y eso me mata por dentro pero no quiero quedarme en el pasado donde fui un idiota... Quiero amarlo con todo mi corazón, sé que será difícil hacer que confié en mi o sanar las heridas, sin embargo luchare por él quizá tu deberías dejar de culparte y estar a su lado como alguien incondicional. Sentí celos de ti porque Loki te quiere y sé que tú le quieres también de una manera distinta a mí, a lo mejor ese amor sea bueno para él.

—Estaré a su lado, no le abandonare nunca—dice Shazam pero al pasar el tiempo parece agotado por la pelea intensa y cambia de forma a la de un niño

El rubio le aconseja— Billy ve a dormir a una de las habitaciones, el castillo esta vacío así que no hay peligro.

Shazam hace una mueca —Pero Loki...

—No te preocupes me quedare a su lado, tú debes dormir pareces bastante cansado y herido por la batalla; lo has hecho como un verdadero guerrero, niño— añade el rubio, simpatizando un poco más con el chico al ver que es muy valiente.

Batson le hace caso, aunque de mala gana.

Thor toma la mano de Loki y la besa –Mi hermoso príncipe, el sol brillara ante nosotros finalmente y estaremos juntos para amarnos. Por fin has de saber que llevo tantos años anhelándote, que eres lo único que pienso y estas en mi corazón.

Despierta pronto mi amado

* * *

Gracias por leer

clio1111: Lo siento ya este es el ultima vez que Loki sufre algo asi, ya la parte oscura de mi fic paso.


	19. Capitulo 19

Al despertar, el azabache noto que su amado rubio le estaba mirando fijamente con esos hermosos ojos azules que transmitían miles de emociones diferentes las cuales no reconocía, pero le hacían estremecer por la ferocidad que iban dirigidas.

Loki tendió su mano para acariciar su rostro, su barba era algo rasposa – Temo que seas un sueño y al despertar vuelva a ese infierno.

El rubio con intimidad se acercó para besarle tiernamente, el contacto ligero era suficiente para lograr un éxtasis— Deja de repetirlo, esto es real

El hechicero aun luchaba por procesarlo — ¿Así que me amas? ¿Cómo amantes?

Thor sonrió —Mucho más que eso.

Loki desesperado comenzó a besarlo de manera intensa aprovechando que finalmente sus fantasías se estaban haciendo realidad, sus lenguas bailaban y continuo hasta subirse arriba del rubio para tener más contacto físico y proseguir con aquella pasión que devoraba sus sentidos.

Thor se levantó, poniendo sus manos en las caderas del otro mientras este yacía sensual en su regazo —Todavía no estas recuperado, Loki

—No soy una doncella, no me quiebro… Puedes ser rudo conmigo si quieres— dijo extendiendo sus brazos para descansarlos en los anchos hombros.

El rubio dulcemente acaricio su espalda —Acabas de pasar algo muy fuerte, ese tipo y Fandral te han lastimado gravemente así que no quiero hacerte daño.

El hechicero no entendió razones, siguió mordiendo su cuello mientras su mano desabrochaba la ropa y tocaba sus pectorales hasta sus partes bajas excitadas e hizo que Thor se recostara para pasar su lengua hambrienta por su pecho saboreando el sudor, bajaba para darle placer si bien su cuerpo temblaba con ansiedad como si conservara miedos residuales y no era capaz de hacerlo bien si no parecía torpe e inseguro.

Thor lo detuvo, dándose cuenta que el hechicero estaba forzándose en hacerlo, no parecía disfrutarlo del todo; se notaba exasperado por demostrarle amor, para ganar su afecto de esa forma frenética y aunque su cuerpo ardía de deseo, no quería dañarle como esos malvados hombres de su pasado, ocupaba que el amor de su vida supiera que sería diferente –No, vamos a hacer el amor cuando estés sano no solo físicamente sino mentalmente, has sido violado por dos personas diferentes y no creo que estés listo.

_El fascinante hombre intento separarse, alejándose como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, nadie nunca le había negado el sexo ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Thor no lo deseaba? ¿No era suficientemente atractivo? O ¿No quería tener a una persona que había sido usada por otros hombres?_

Si bien el rubio no lo dejo ir, todo lo contario volvió a ponerlo en su regazo.

— Sabes cuando estaba en ese mundo, pensé quedarme con Black Adam y unirme a él en la dominación universal para poseer el poder absoluto— le confeso el hechicero, confiando en su amado.

Thor pareció mostrarse renuente como si la felicidad se volviera amarga, se notaba triste de escuchar eso.

Loki se recostó a su pecho y lleno de tristeza le conto– El me engaño con promesas vacías, con pasión toxica y caí como un idiota en sus brazos porque se parecía tanto a ti. Pensé que como tú no me amabas, él podría hacerlo; ese falso amor me arrastro al abismo y al dolor más puro, pero contigo es diferente. Siento como si mi corazón no parase de latir, sé que hay una diferencia entre hacer el amor y tener relaciones sexuales, yo solo quiero saber cuál es; estar con alguien que amo realmente y me ama de la misma manera. ¿Por qué no quieres darme esto? ¿No ambicionas consumar nuestro amor?

¡Solo por una vez quiero sentirme amado!

Thor le abrazo, besando su cabeza y le acaricio con ternura— Te amo tanto, Loki. No soy como esos hombres que te usan para tener placer, yo quiero algo serio contigo, si tú me lo permites ¿Quieres ser mi pareja, mi compañero de vida, mi amigo y mi amante?

Loki lo beso como respuesta— Eres un tonto, sabes que también te amo y quiero todo contigo.

—Sobre tu confesión, lamento haberte lastimado ¡No creí que realmente me amaras! Pensé que estabas jugando con mis sentimientos o te burlabas de mi amor y creía que lo nuestro sería imposible, que tú nunca podrías corresponderme; espero logres perdonarme por mis arrebatos de celos… Mis temores hicieron que te alejaras— admitió el rubio.

—Tú me has perdonado por apuñalarte y traicionarte ¿Cómo yo no lo haría? He ambicionado esto, imaginándome como seria estar contigo de manera carnal, quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo, solo contigo. ¿No me deseas? — dijo Loki moviéndose para frotarse y sentir si el rubio aún estaba excitado e incitarlo al pecado de la lujuria— Parece que tu cuerpo arde por mí, puedo sentirlo debajo de tus pantalones entonces ¿Por qué no tomas mi cuerpo tan dispuesto a complacerte?

_Sin embargo, Thor no cayo tan fácil en su persuasión, no quería ir rápido si no ambicionaba empezar la relación de una manera tradicional, yendo poco a poco y cortejar a su amado primero._

_ Quizá el hechicero únicamente sabía de sexualidad, pero él no deseaba un amante solamente._

_El guerrero_ lo detuvo, aunque con mucho costo dado era difícil resistirse a tal grado de sensualidad –¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que tiemblas del miedo cada vez que te toco? Tu cuerpo piensa que soy ese maldito villano y sé que tienes miedo, por eso debemos ir lento… Tenemos tiempo Loki, no me iré a ninguna parte.

El hechicero al ver que el rubio no quería comenzó a sentirse mal como si no valiera la pena —No me quieres porque esos hombres me utilizaron como su puta ¿Es eso? ¿Te doy asco? ¿Te repugna que haya considerado quedarme con Black Adam? ¡Sé que fui un idiota, patético al creer sus mentiras y acostarme con él!

—Escucha, esas relaciones que tuviste no son normales y posiblemente creas que el amor se demuestra en la cama, pero lo que tenemos es mucho más que eso ¡Es especial! Por esa razón quiero cortejarte primero como corresponde, cuando estés listo y no porque creas que me iré si no fornicamos entonces lo haremos— agrego con paciencia.

Suspiro —Acabas de pasar un shock al ser secuestrado, ultrajado por ese desgraciado y no estás pensando claramente; no dejare que mis deseos por ti, causen un dolor.

—Yo puedo complacerte, sé que puedo— dijo con una voz rota, posiblemente tenía un enorme trauma y temía que Thor lo abandonara en cualquier momento por no darle placer.

El príncipe desterrado acaricio su mejilla— Por mucho tiempo te he deseado con intensidad al grado de volverme loco, pero sé que no estás listo y no te preocupes o te fuerces, puedo esperar por ti el tiempo que sea necesario— le respondió siendo bastante maduro, había esperado milenios por su amado y ahora que lo tenía deseaba hacerlo todo bien luego de tantos mal entendidos.

Loki puso sus manos en su pecho con curiosidad—¿Llevas mucho tiempo deseándome? ¿Desde cuándo sientes algo por mí?

—Te amado desde que éramos niños – le respondió sinceramente, sabía que era vergonzoso confesar algo que había cayado por tanto tiempo.

El hechicero asombrado exclamo— ¿Enserio? Pero era delgado y todos se burlaban de mi por no tener músculos, por la magia incluso tú mismo lo hacías y luego te alejaste, me tratabas con indiferencia e ignorabas todo el tiempo porque eras muy popular, te rodeabas con personas que te adoraban…Me abandonaste por ellos.

—Es porque te amaba que me aleje, tenía tantos deseos que temía lastimarte con salvajismo al no controlar mis impulsos sexuales o que otros notaran mi enfermo amor por ti. Eras muy atractivo, casi no me resisto, calculo me masturbaba miles de veces pensando en tu cuerpo sensual debajo de mi retorciéndose, gimiendo pidiendo más… No sabes cuánto quería hacerte mío una y otra vez hasta perder la conciencia – le dijo ahora que era su pareja podía ser mas abierto en estos temas.

—Con razón cuando despertaba a tu lado, estabas excitado abrazándome y a veces eras muy descarado al frotarte contra mí; creí tenías sueños húmedos con alguna doncella— recordó el hechicero con agitación.

—Eras tu completamente quien me encendía, siempre irresistible hasta tocarte o pensar en ti me generaba pensamientos indecorosos y erecciones… Espero me perdones por besarte mientras dormías y hacer esas cosas pervertidas, me sobrepase porque era un joven hormonal con fantasías suculentas contigo. Deseaba que tú también me quisieras de la misma manera, pero en ese tiempo era imposible porque tú me veías como tu hermano. Me conformaba con verte de largo o dormir a tu lado, era una tortura gratificante, tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte como quería— agrego sintiéndose mal por ser degenerado, pero Fandral le había dicho que el hechicero debía saber sobre ello también, que lo entendería.

—Pudiste haberme tomado a la fuerza como Fandral o Black Adam lo hicieron, tenías el poder de arrastrarme y cogerme tanto hasta que no pudiese caminar… Odin nunca me creería si te acusaba— dijo sin comprender porque no lo hizo si lo ansiaba tanto.

—No solo te deseaba, yo te amaba con todo mi corazón. Podría haberte tomado en miles de maneras sin embargo quería que tú lo anhelaras también y me quisieras de vuelta como ahora. Y hablando de sentimientos ¿Cuándo sentiste atracción por mí? De niños eras fraternal, nunca pensé que nuestros sentimientos llegaran a hacer recíprocos– le pregunto curioso.

—Al verte con Jane me dio celos y envidia. Pensé siempre estarías a mi lado por eso cuando te fuiste me dolió tanto…Al contemplar que te encontrabas tan feliz con esa mortal, me rompió el corazón y me di cuenta que era porque yo deseaba ser ella, estar en tus brazos y que me miraras como si fuera tu único universo — comento el azabache

Thor se rio contento—Algo bueno salió de Jane entonces, si ella no hubiese estado nunca te habrías dado cuenta que me amabas.

—Idiota, he sufrido tanto por verte con alguien más y te lo tomas como una broma— se enfadó Loki.

El tronador junto sus manos para enlazarlas –Nunca ame a nadie más que tu…Ahora que estamos juntos ¿Qué quieres hacer? Pienso que podemos empezar de nuevo en un lugar donde no nos echen a la cárcel por amarnos ¿Qué te parece?

—Podemos ir a Midgard con Billy— susurro el hechicero

Thor le abrazo y Loki se acomodó entre sus brazos— Iremos donde tu quieras, mi amor.

Tocaron la puerta, el hechicero la abrió con su magia y Billy corrió a su lado, viendo a los tortolitos acurrucados – Loki me alegro que estés bien, noto hay un avance en su relación.

El rubio feliz argumento— Somos pareja oficialmente.

—Sí y nuestro plan funciono perfectamente, pudimos vencer a ese malvado y tenemos la gema del alma resguardada en Asgard– dijo Loki satisfecho de que las cosas marcharan bien.

El niño bajo la mirada con tristeza, todavía se sentía culpable— No del todo, tu debiste sacrificarte por mí y lamento mucho no poder protegerte.

El hechicero le contesto –Pequeño, ya todo ha acabado, vencimos al bastardo, eso es lo que importa y que actualmente tus hermanos están a salvo, hiciste este viaje por ellos e imagino debes extrañarles mucho

—Los extrañe y ahora que acabamos con Black Adam, es hora de volver a mi hogar— expreso Shazam, dado había hecho todo para protegerlos del villano y en ese momento estaban seguros así que regresaría al lugar donde pertenecía.

—Iremos contigo a Midgard, nos quedaremos en tu planeta puesto que en Asgard nos encarcelarían por incesto…Aunque no tengamos lazos de sangre, allí son muy estrictos y nuestra relación es penada por la ley— dice Thor contándole sus problemas o la razón por marcharse de su mundo.

Shazam bajo su rostro con vergüenza de decir– Pero ¿No te volveré a ver Loki? No sé si pueda soportar perderte.

El hechicero le miro con ternura—Me ofreciste un lugar en tu casa y decidí aceptarlo. Sé que tus hermanos son huérfanos, necesitaran una linda pareja que los adopte quizás Thor y yo podríamos hacerlo.

Billy volvió la mirada al rubio con ilusión— ¿En serio?

—Yo soy adoptado como tú, me gustaría darle una familia a alguien más… Sera fácil, debo cambiar mi forma para que no sospechen que soy quien destruyo New York, pero eso es lo de menos— dijo el hechicero planeando todo con antelación.

Shazam volvió a ver al rubio, preguntándole— ¿Qué opinas Thor? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El rubio beso la mejilla de su nueva pareja– Mi hogar es donde está mi amor; si él pretende quedarse con tu familia entonces yo también, permaneceré a su lado donde quiera que vaya.

—Estoy muy emocionado de que conozcan a mi familia, Freddy se va desmayar cuando los vea— dijo emocionando.

—Por fin conoceré a Freddy, dicen que sabe mucho de mí— admitió Loki

Shazam comento — Es tu fan más grande. Eres de sus villanos favoritos después del joker, claramente porque él prefiere Dc

Loki le corrigió – Soy un antihéroe, podría dar mi vida por Thor y también darle unas cuantas apuñaladas.

—Pero Freddy no lo sabe… A lo mejor debería hablar primero con él para que no se asuste y piense que vienes a destruir el mundo— añadió pensativo.

Thor murmura— Seria lo mejor, yo también debo dar mi informe a los vengadores y explicarles la situación o podrían arrestarlo… Además, necesito pedir un empleo.

Loki comento preocupado— Ellos no aceptaran que sea tu pareja.

El guerrero le respondió— Que interesa lo que piensen los demás, te amo y eso es lo único que importa.

El hechicero sonrío al escuchar tales palabras llenas de afecto y de devoción.

**Días después.**

Thor sostenía la mano de su amado mientras intentaban empezar una nueva vida juntos como pareja en un mundo desconocido.

Ambos caminan hacia la casa de Shazam, donde había varios trabajadores sociales que estaban llevándose a los niños, quienes habían estado escondidos hasta que los llegaron a descubrir. Billy desesperado corrió hacia sus hermanos, quienes cuando lo vieron se alegraron y fueron abrazarlo con fuerza

—Billy, creí que habías muerto— Dice Freddy intranquilo.

Shazam contesto animado –El villano fue vencido, te dije que confiaras en mi

—Hermano, nos quieren separar— dice la más pequeña entre lágrimas.

—Si tuviera la edad suficiente tal vez podría obtener la custodia— comenta Mary dado que pronto cumpliría dieciocho, pero no tenía tanto dinero para mantenerlos.

—Puedes fingir ser nuestro padre, podremos falsificar los papeles— indico el adicto a los videojuegos.

—Tengo algo mejor— dice Billy

Los encargados caminan directo a ellos— Lo siento, como sus padres adoptivos murieron, debemos llevarlos para que encuentren una nueva familia

—Nos quiero, ellos son mi familia— Darla asustada lloraba mientras Mary la alzaba para calmarla.

Loki cambio de forma a la de una mujer esbelta y hermosa, no quería que pensaran que era un villano o nunca le darían la custodia de los chicos — Disculpen, hay un malentendido...Yo los adoptare

La mujer de servicios infantiles hizo una mueca de desagrado—Así que quieres adoptarlos a todos, debes firmar unos papeles primero y hacer la documentación para ser considerados.

Thor llego al lado de su amado y la mujer se puso eufórica al verlo— No puedo creer eres el héroe de los vengadores ¿Puedes firmarme un autógrafo?

—Sera en otra ocasión. Ella es mi pareja, buscamos adoptar una familia… Le sugiero haga su trabajo rápidamente porque no tenemos tanto tiempo— dijo atrayendo al hechicero en un beso que parecía demasiado erótico para la ocasión.

La trabajadora se quedó mirando para luego decir— Disculpe la intromisión, solo deben firmar algunos papeles

—En realidad somos de Asgard así que no tenemos papeles pero le diré a Stark que haga unos para mí y mi pareja ¿Habrá algún problema?  
Ella añadió nerviosa— No, todo está bien. Es cuestión de rellenar algunos formularios y ver si son capacitados

—Lo haremos— dijo Loki siendo cortante.

—Nos quedaremos con ellos, ahora— amenazo intimidante Thor

Cuando la mujer asustada se fue; Loki regreso a su forma original, señalando— Lo has hecho bien, como eres súper héroe nadie nos negara la custodia. Por cierto, nunca has visto mi cuerpo femenino ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te gusta más? Podría quedarme como chica si lo prefieres.

— Tu versión femenina es muy sexy tanto como tus otras formas porque eres a quien amo con todo el género fluido sin embargo no quiero que hagas nada que no quieras, menos por complacerme— argumento el rubio con gran cariño, él le amaba más allá del cuerpo si no el alma.

_Loki había cambiado un poco su personalidad por culpa de esos hombres que lo subyugaron y humillaron, así que debía hacer que volviera a su antiguo ser dándole confianza y amor._

Freddy acercándose grito, señalando al hechicero— ¡Villano! ¡Villano!

Pero Billy le tapó la boca con el fin de callarlo y le susurro en el oído— Es mi amigo, es la pareja de Thor así que debes respetarlo.

— ¿No se supone que son hermanos? — pregunta Pedro

—Fuimos criados juntos como hermanos, pero somos de razas distintas— expreso Loki sin dar demasiados detalles.

El niño abrazo a Loki— Ahora ellos serán parte de nuestra familia

—Oye deberías dejar de abrazarlo tanto, él es mío— indica el rubio alejando a su amado del chico.

—Thor ¿en serio? Pensé que ya no tenías celos de mi cuando supiste mi edad— murmura Billy.

—No tengo celos, claro que no— apuntaba el rubio, aunque moría de celos porque quería ser el centro del universo del embaucador.

Loki sonrió, tomándolo de la mano— No deberías sentir celos; ya somos pareja, no hay nadie más con quien desee estar más que tú.

—Yo también, eres lo único para mí y te adoro, mi amado travieso— dice para robarle otro beso

—Pueden dejar de ser tan cursis

Pedro expresa— Mejor que vayan a un hotel.

Thor comentó— Me gusta demostrarle mi amor a Loki, vayan acostumbrándose.

El hechicero cambio de tema— Así que ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tus hermanos?

Billy avergonzado lo hizo – Esta es mi familia: Darla la menor, Mary la que pronto se ira a la universidad, Pedro, Eugene, y Freddy…

—Soy su mejor amigo— dice el chico saludando como un fanático número uno.

—Sí, algo así— completa Billy

— Mejor amigo, manager de Shazam ¿Si saben que es shazam?— Pregunta curioso Freddy.

—Sí, puedes decirles

Darla agarra el pantalón del hechicero y le pregunta — ¿Se quedarán? ¿Serán nuestros nuevos padres?

Loki se arrodilla ante la pequeña— Si, nos quedaremos ¿Están de acuerdo?

Ella le abrazo— Gracias por salvarnos de esos señores que nos querían separar, los aceptaremos en la familia.

Freddy era el más entusiasmado —Por supuesto, le diré a todo el mundo que mi nuevo padre es Thor el de los vengadores y Loki el villano más poderoso después del joker.

Shazam contendiendo le contesto— Claro que no, Loki es más poderoso incluso acuchillo a Black Adam con solo una daga

—Joker puede hacer daño con un lápiz— comenta el chico.

—Loki tiene poderes y es como un dios nórdico— Argumento Shazam discutiendo.

—Dejen de pelear por eso y deben darse la mano como señal de amistad— Les regaño Mary

—Está bien— le contestaron los chicos obedeciendo a su hermana mayor.

Darla les dijo— Sean muy bienvenidos a la familia Shazam, les hubiera hecho un cartel.

Billy mira a la pareja—Pueden entrar a la casa, les enseñare su habitación y además tienen mucho que aprender sobre la cultura de aquí.

El hechicero tomo la mano de su amado, pensando que por fin luego de años de tanto dolor sería feliz al lado de la persona que amaba y tendría su propia familia.

* * *

Gracias lectores, ya vamos rumbo al final.

Un saludo especial a bangeles959 y clio1111


	20. Capitulo 20

**Un año después.**

Aprender a vivir como unos simples mortales no fue tarea fácil, pero ambos llegaron a adaptarse muy bien a su nueva vida de pareja y a sustentar juntos una maravillosa familia.

Si se preguntan que hacían en su rutina diaria nuestros protagonistas, es simple; Thor trabajaba con los vengadores y el hechicero a veces se unía a alguna misión especial o enseñaba en la escuela de Charles Xavier sobre magia.

* * *

Esa mañana soleada Loki estaba haciendo algunos panqueques y Thor se acercó para abrazarle por detrás mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla con ternura — ¿Te ayudo?

El hechicero se rio— A quemarlo, eres muy mal cocinero.

— Eres muy cruel— expresó mostrándose resentido.

— Ve a servir los platos entonces— le dijo señalando lo que debía llevar hacia la mesa.

Loki se limpió las manos al terminar — Bien ya está preparado el desayuno.

— Chicos, pueden venir a desayunar— Grito el poderoso hombre de la tormenta.

_Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, el azabache nunca pensó tener una familia tan grande pero allí estaba al lado del amor de su vida y con sus hijos adoptivos; al final los padres son los que crían, se consideraba contento de no cometer los mismos errores de Odin._

Mary se encontraba en vacaciones de la universidad y les dijo contenta– Supe que hoy cumplen un año de ser novios.

La pequeña Darla exclamo — Mis papis deben celebrarlo a lo grande.

— Les tenemos una sorpresa— agrego entusiasta Freddy

Billy les dio una reservación de un restaurante –Entre todos hemos ahorrado con el fin de comprarles esto; sé que se esfuerzan mucho en nuestra educación, en convertirse en buenos padres, trabajan mucho y pensamos que necesitaban un descanso para tener su luna de miel.

Mary les aconsejo murmurando— Es para hoy, cuidare a los niños... Pueden tomarse toda la noche libre.

Loki comento— Les agradezco mucho, es nuestro primer aniversario como pareja y estoy muy emocionado.

Pedro les dijo— No se preocupen por nosotros, vayan y diviértanse.

El asiático continuo— Podemos cuidarnos solos

— Pero no pueden dormirse tan tarde, en especial jugando videojuegos — le recalco siendo estricto.

Mary se sonrió – Yo me encargare de ellos.

Thor musito— Podemos ir cuando salga del trabajo, pediré el día de mañana libre.

— Está bien, estaré listo para nuestra cita. — Indico el hechicero guiñándole.

Al terminar de desayunar, Loki recogió los platos poniéndolos en el fregadero, Thor los enjabonaba mientras el hechicero los iba limpiando, luego vieron una película acurrucados en el sillón hasta que Thor se despidió con un beso para irse al trabajo – Vengo más tarde por ti, te prometo que tendremos nuestra luna de miel—

Loki ilusionado expreso — ¿En serio? ¿Estás hablando de que haremos el amor por fin?

Thor reflexiono — Tu psiquiatra me dijo que ya estabas listo para dar el siguiente paso.

— Si hubiera sabido, le habría dado dinero para que me diera de alta pronto y acostarme contigo antes– dijo el pícaro flirteando.

— Mi amor, todo tiene su tiempo y ya que te he esperado toda una vida, un año no es nada— susurro acariciando su mejilla como de costumbre.

— Estaré ansioso por verte de nuevo y me pondré algo sexy para nuestra noche— sonrió con ansias.

— Eso quiero verlo, adiós mi amor — dijo antes de marcharse.

— Ten cuidado— susurro con antelación.

Cuando el rubio se fue, Loki se dirigió a su habitación buscando algo que ponerse, Mary entro viendo al hechicero tirando todo al suelo y agarro un bonito traje– Ponte esto, en definitiva, el verde es tu color

_Ella como era mayor se volvía una de sus mejores amigas y le alentaba, le aconsejaba como nadie más hacía._

Mary quería ayudarle — Tendrán la noche para los dos, espero que la disfrutes bastante.

— Lo hare, al fin daremos el siguiente paso, estoy tan nervioso... Estar con la persona que amo es lo que siempre he deseado. — le conto el hechicero.

Se alisto lo mejor que pudo y salió donde estaban todos los niños— ¿Qué piensan?

Darla comento— Te ves hermoso, pareces un príncipe de los cuentos de hadas

Loki suspiro — Ser un príncipe no es tan fácil como parece, lo fui hace mucho tiempo

La chica toda contenta agrego— Si tú eres mi padre y eres un príncipe ¿Eso me hace una princesa?

El embaucador sonrió moviendo sus cabellos— Claro, eres una hermosa princesa.

Se miró en el espejo, poniéndose algo de perfume y arreglándose su ropa — ¿Creen que a Thor le guste?

Billy advirtió— Dudo que Thor se resista a ti, nunca ha podido desde que lo conozco incluso si te pusieras una bolsa de basura como vestido te vería sensual.

— Seguro apenas te vea va desangrarse— se carcajeó Freddy

— Si eres muy atractivo, por eso Thor siempre pasa mirándote con esos ojos intensos. — dijo Pedro

— Creo que preferiría verte sin ropa— Susurro la chica a Loki para que otros no escucharan

— Ya casi es hora— expreso Billy

El carro del tronador sonó afueras del recinto.

Mary le dijo — Ve con cuidado y ya sabes usen protección

El hechicero contesto — ¿En serio? Eso debería decirlo yo a ti, además somos de Asgard no necesitamos nada de "protección" a menos que este en mi forma femenina. Nunca entenderé a los mortales, igual cuando me vaya no dejes que los niños se duerman muy tarde, mañana deben ir a la escuela.

— Sí señor— expuso Mary

Darla corrió a sus brazos— Papi, no me leerás un cuento antes de irte

Loki se acostó a su lado, leyendo un libro de la bella y la bestia cuando termino la niña ya se había dormido— Descansa pequeña.

El hechicero fue hacia abajo despidiéndose de los chicos, cuando salió; Thor estaba afueras y le abrió la puerta del auto para que entrara como todo un caballero, llevándole a almorzar a un hermoso lugar.

_La música clásica sonaba al fondo, no era la típica cena que al rubio salvaje le gustaba si no más categórico, algo fino y elegante como lo era Loki. Probablemente el guerrero odiaba comer con tenedores, no devorando un pedazo de carne con sus propias manos si bien al menos lo intentaba._

_Era una ensalada, Thor se forzó a comerlo con disgusto y el hechicero se sintió conmovido por aquel sacrificio que hacía por complacerlo. _Cuando trajeron el postre musculoso parecía más feliz con lo dulce, pidió un postre de vainilla y el hechicero uno de chocolate.

_Odinson no se concentraba al ver a su amado comer sugestivamente aquel dulce, lamiendo su cuchara y mirándole como si le estuviese seduciendo en cada movimiento, atrayéndole a su trampa mortal._

Por no poner atención sus dedos se llenaron de lustre y Loki descarado tomo su mano para mentírselo en su boca e hizo algo con su lengua succionado su dedo de una manera totalmente erótica que encendió completamente al rubio, quien apenas podía respirar de aquella tortura plácida.

Era obvio que el azabache lo estaba provocando de formas que era difícil controlarse.

— No hagas eso, me estas tentando en público— dijo sintiéndose avergonzado por sus reacciones naturales.

Loki se quitó el zapato, pasando su pie por aquellos muslos fibrosos del hombre hasta tocar su masculinidad, por debajo de la mesa — Eso es lo que deseo y tu tambien, apenas te toco y ya estas excitado como si fuese un adolecente hormonado, quizá debería encargarme de eso ¡Vamos a un hotel, quiero hacerlo!

El rubio le tomo de las manos para irse de allí y reservo uno de los mejores hoteles con vista a las estrellas.

Apenas entro Thor lo elevo, apoyándole en la pared y el hechicero siguió besándolo con desesperación –Te amado toda mi vida, nunca creí poder hacer realidad mis sueños salvajes.

Loki con ferocidad exclamo — Yo también te amo, vamos a la cama.

El tronador le alzo en estilo princesa para llevarlo a la cama llena de rosas... Le beso todo el cuerpo, quitándole lentamente su ropa— Esta es nuestra primera vez ¿Estás listo?

Loki le dijo — Hasta me obligaste a ir a un psiquiatra a hablar de mis problemas y este me aconsejo que para superar mis traumas hacia la sexualidad debía acostarme todos los días con alguien muy sexy.

— Suena que estas mintiendo— replico el rubio sin evitar disfrutar de aquella traviesa manera de ser característica en la persona más interesante que había conocido.

— Bueno me dijo que ya podía, no todos los días, pero eso me gustaría hacerlo— añadió coqueto.

El hechicero se apresuró subiéndose encima, el calor invadía sus cuerpos, Loki enrollo sus piernas en sus caderas para sentir a su amado estimulado por ello, tan caliente de deseos carnales.

Thor parecía muy tímido— Esta es mi primera vez y estoy feliz de que sea contigo.

Loki sorprendido pregunto— ¿Primera vez? ¿En serio? Creí que todo eso de antes del matrimonio era broma, con todas esas mujeres que te adoraban, pensé que eras todo un semental.

— Si bueno lo lamento sabes, temía que no me amaras por no tener experiencia... Me hubiera gustado estar con muchas personas antes para poder ofrecerte más placer, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Solo te amo a ti, solo quiero estar contigo y no he deseado a nadie más. — le dijo entre caricias cariñosas.

— Tu virgen y yo con pésimas experiencias— suspiro el hechicero.

El tronador indico— Bueno he investigado mucho y podemos tener nuevas experiencias juntos, siempre quise hacerlo con la única persona que he amado en mi vida y ese eres tú.

— Yo también quería hacerlo con alguien que ame y me quisiera de la misma manera. Al contrario, tuyo lamento no ser virgen, la primera vez es la mas importante y la mía fue un desgarrador engaño— dijo con tono desgarrador, la tristeza le invadía al recordarlo.

Aunque los celos se hicieron presentes el guerrero sabía que el hechicero fue engañado por su mejor amigo y eso le generaba más dolor. — ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te lastimo?

— Cambié de forma a mujer para seducirte en una fiesta de disfraces y vi que traías un disfraz así que pensé que eras tú, pero en realidad era Fandral...Allí descubrió que me gustabas y me chantajeo con decirte mi secreto, luego solamente me usaba en formas femeninas alejadas a mi original, aunque no me dañaba como Black Adam quien era muy agresivo, me lastimaba y me hizo creer que el dolor era parte de la sexualidad, que el placer significaba subyugación y humillación. Que idiota, por un momento creí que me amaba, que al fin alguien me miraba, me ponía atención, pero era una vil mentira, el solo quería follarme y que fuese su muñeco sexual ¡Ni siquiera le importaba! — replico contándole su desgracia

— Fandral me confeso sus crímenes, fue horrible escucharlo y Billy me conto lo que paso y yo entiendo que te confundieras... Comprendo que te engaño por mi culpa, si te hubiese dicho que te amaba antes, no habrías sufrido y lamento no haber sido sincero— dijo siendo compresivo y sintiéndose culpable por no confesarle, por dejar que el miedo controlara su vida.

— Se parecía tanto a ti que caí en su trampa, pero me di cuenta que jamás podría ser igual. ¡Porque tú nunca me lastimarías! – dijo mimándole.

Thor quería hacerlo sentir amado — No importa con quien estuvieras en el pasado si no con quieres estar el resto de tu vida y al menos uno de los dos va saber cómo se hace... Debes guiarme, decirme que es lo que deseas

— Ellos nunca me dijeron que quería, me obligaban y me sentía como un trozo de carne sin valor que usan o dejaban cuando estaban aburridos... Mi psiquiatra me dijo que debía contarte sobre mis miedos y mis inseguridades porque eso nos ayudaría superarlo— indico molesto.

Thor quería demostrarle que era diferente— Está bien que me cuentes, quiere decir que confías en mí. Sé que es difícil superar un abuso sexual de tal magnitud por dos personas diferentes, pero estoy contigo, juntos vamos a resolverlo... Y vas a ver es diferente, porque nos amamos, yo quiero hacerte sentir bien.

— Si ambiciono intentarlo, estoy listo. Primero la ropa debe estar fuera, quiero tocarte— dijo anhelando palpar esa piel bronceada que le generaba un deseo incontrolable.

El hechicero lo beso, el tronador acaricio su piel dulcemente y lo arrastro sentándolo en sus piernas para besar su cuello, su pecho y tocarlo de una manera que hacia al hombre estremecer de goce.

Loki jadeando ante aquel manoseo, indicando — Pensé que no sabías.

— Estudie como dar placer a los jotun, tu cuerpo es diferente incluso dicen que estar con uno es lo más placentero que existe, eres una joya exótica pero nunca te diste cuenta de tu belleza o la hubieses usado en mi contra... Si te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que me generabas, del deseo que yace en mi interior devorándome vivo ¡Te asustarías porque soy un monstro sediento de tus besos! — añadió continuando con su desafío.

— Mm estudiabas sobre mi sexualidad, no sé si asustarme o sentirme alagado— dijo acordándose de la vez que aquel doctor le conto sobre los libros, el tipo siempre tuvo la razón a lo mejor era un visionario.

— Valió la pena estudiarlos así podre hacerte mío como siempre he deseado... No te imaginas lo que te hare, he tenido muchas fantasías a lo largo de los milenios quizá te espante por ser tan pervertido, pero si no quieres algo me detendré — comento con su cuerpo ardiente.

— Eso quiero verlo, puedes hacerlo todo realidad porque yo no le temo a nada, de hecho, estoy muy ansioso de ver que hay en esa mente tuya — dijo metiéndole mano dentro de los pantalones para masturbarle, se lamio sus labios. — Es muy grande, me gustaría que ya este adentro

— Eres muy atrevido— Dijo Thor entre jadeos.

— Puedo fingir ser inocente ¿Si quieres?, soy el príncipe de las mentiras después de todo y puedo ser todo lo que quieras que sea— advirtió con cierta tristeza subyacente.

— No, quiero que seas tú, sin ilusiones ¡Me gustas tal y como eres! — le dijo el rubio.

El hechicero lo beso con la boca abierta, sus lenguas bailaban como en un tango— Soy un jotun, no necesito nada de preparación.

— Debes dejarme disfrutarlo, quiero adorarte amor mío— dijo entre besos calientes, estrechándole en sus brazos.

Loki lo acostó en la cama, sus manos sobre aquellos músculos tensos – Como es tu primera vez, déjame encargarme de todo... Tu recuéstate y disfruta.

El hechicero beso su pecho y saboreo su cuerpo como si fuese de chocolate, para luego poner aquel órgano enorme dentro de sí y con cuidado se sentó, moviéndose rápidamente, subiendo y bajando entre gemidos— Debes mirarme a los ojos ¿Te gusta?

Thor gimoteó, su cuerpo se estremeció de tanto placer — Te amo

— Yo también— dijo dándole las manos para entrelazarlas.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Thor le beso, volcándolo – Es hora de que yo tenga el control

El hechicero simplemente dejo que aquel cuerpo formidable le aplastara, puso sus brazos en aquellos grandes hombros y sus muslos envolvieron las caderas para sentir toda aquella masculinidad dentro suyo, adentrándose profundo para darle el mayor placer que pudiese existir.  
Era tan diferente a los pasados hombres que lo poseyeron con violencia porque el rubio era muy dulce, se preocupa por él, era tierno y enérgico como una tormenta.

Sus besos eran como un caramelo

Sus manos tan fuertes que acariciaban como si fuese de seda.

El cuerpo que hervía al sentir aquella sensación satisfactoria.

Los truenos sonaban feroces en el cielo, la electricidad recorría su ser.

Los besos fieros se hacían más apasionados

Dos cuerpos se enrollan en luna llena.

Al otro día yacían desnudos enredados en las sabanas, el hechicero se mantenía acostado a su lado, con su cabello regado en su pecho mientras el tronador acaricia su espalda.

Al ver que estaba despierto le dio la mano entrelazándola— El primer beso si funciono

— Aun recuerdas eso— dijo adormilado el jotun.

Thor respondió — Te amaba desde entonces, nunca lo olvidaría

— SI hubiera sabido, nos habríamos ahorrado tiempo— se río mostrando una hermosa sonrisa que ponía cálido el corazón del rubio.

— ¿Lo hice bien? Lamento no saber nada sobre sexualidad, lo hare mejor la próxima vez... Con mucha más practica seré profesional en darte placer

— Si aprenderás con el mejor maestro y creo deberíamos practicar mucho más conmigo, eso suena bien para mí— dice todo atrevido.

— Hablo en serio, has tenido otros hombres y quiero ser mejor que ellos en la cama— dijo siendo bastante competitivo

— Idiota no tienes competencia porque eres mucho mejor que ellos, más porque te amo. Y yo ¿Llene tus expectativas? ¿La realidad es peor que tus fantasías? — replico algo preocupado de no haberlo satisfecho.

— Eres mejor de lo que creí, fue como tocar el cielo, morir e ir al paraíso— reafirmo el tonto enamorado

El rubio lo arrastro para que aquel cuerpo desnudo quedara arqueado y lo sentó en sus piernas mientras se sumergía en el deseo, le beso su pecho, le acuesto en la cama nuevamente; el hechicero se abría fácilmente a él y sabía que hacer exactamente tal si sus cuerpos fueran hechos para unirse y permanecer en el frenesí.

Lo hicieron intensamente como si el tiempo fuese insignificante hasta que ya no tuvieron más energías, se bañaron entre el agua caliente y el rubio le pego a la pared alzándole para golpearlo allí mismo, tapo su boca para alzarle.

Loki dejaba que el rubio desatara esa personalidad depravada porque le gustaba ese animal interno que despertaba para devorarlo con salvajismo y le encanta saber que era el primero en ver esa expresión extasiada.

_El cuerpo de Loki era resistente y estaba acostumbrado a durar muchas horas teniendo relaciones sexuales así que no le afectaba el ser poseído por aquel hombre que amaba por mucho tiempo._

_Thor no era como los demás hombres malvados, se preocupaba por él y le susurraba su amor._

Ambos se vistieron y se fueron comer algo en el restaurante, bebieron vino— Por nuestro primera año juntos y nuestra primera vez

— Salud— dijo golpeando la copa.

Thor se disculpo para ir al baño, cuando volvió tenía un ramo de flores y se arrodillo— Tengo una propuesta.

El tronador saco un anillo con perlas verdes y le pregunto— Loki sé que es precipitado, pero te amado desde siempre y ahora que tenemos una familia, pretendo tener un compromiso más serio contigo ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

EL hechicero le sonrió y le beso tiernamente en un abrazo fortuito.

— ¿Eso es un sí? — exclamo el rubio.

Loki lo golpeo suavemente — Sí, mi amado idiota.

* * *

Buenas gente, ya el próximo cap seguro es el final

clio1111_ Si recibio ayuda psiquatrica, la necesitaba.


	21. Final

Thor se encontraba mirando su reflejo en el espejo, vestía un esmoquin negro y tenía un peinado hacia atrás bastante elegante, estaba listo para su boda, aunque yacía bastante nervioso por la ceremonia. Nunca pensó que sus sueños se harían realidad, al principio porque era un deseo prohibido, una fantasía lejana y después porque creía que el azabache le odiaba tanto como para matarle o hacerle sufrir cruelmente. No veía posibilidades de que su amor fuese reciproco hasta que de pronto el destino los unió en un mismo camino y en la pasión más intensa que pudiese existir, era la llama que les atraía.

_Casarse enamorado resultaba tan diferente a ser obligado a hacerlo por un mero acto político, valía la pena dejarlo todo atrás por estar con el amor de su vida y no se arrepentía ni un segundo de hacerlo, pudo poseer todo el poder en Asgard si se quedaba con Sif como esposa sin embargo seria infeliz y miserable al vivir toda su vida con alguien que nunca podría llegar a amar porque la veía como una simple amiga contrario a Loki que era su alma gemela y la persona que siempre estuvo enamorado._

_De vuelta a la realidad, había sacado algunos _meses libres de su trabajo como vengador porque tenían planeado casarse cerca de la playa y decidieron tener su verdadera luna de miel en ese paradisiaco lugar lleno de romanticismo.

Tomo aire y coraje para caminar hacia el altar, los niños estaban muy contentos por la boda, Darla tenía un vestido de color lila e iba con su canasta con flores, tirando pétalos al aire para comenzar con aquel ceremonial.

Los vengadores también fueron invitados y aunque muchos desconfiaban del ex villano o no aceptaban ese romance del todo, igual asistieron a la boda solamente porque su amigo insistía como loco en que fueran, dado era uno de los días más importantes de su vida cuando al fin uniría la vida a su amante en un acto, una promesa de amor eterno.

Mary aplaudía con lágrimas en sus ojos, Eugene seguía jugando sus videojuegos mientras Pedro comía algo de pastel, aunque lo tenían a dieta. Freddy y Billy cuchicheaban juntos en una esquina, como siempre eran inseparables, seguían hablando sobre ser nuevos superhéroes, Freddy le enseñaba acerca de las nuevas películas antes de empezar con el matrimonio.

Los pianos acompañados de violines sonaron y Thor vio entrar a su amado tan hermoso con su traje blanco, se sintió tan feliz que su corazón latía sin parar… Le proporcionó la mano con ternura, dándole una hermosa sonrisa y pensó que era muy sensual tanto que deseaba desvestirlo, sumergirse en aquel cuerpo pálido que le hacía perder la sensatez.

Los votos fueron cortos, poniéndose los anillos traídos por Darla.

Thor mirándole a sus ojos confeso – Mi vida entera la quise pasar junto a ti, luz de mi existir y sé que tarde te confesé mi sentir, pero te prometo que todos los días te diré que te amo, te adorare en cada segundo porque eres todo para mí y lo demostrare en cada caricia o en cada beso… Tanto tiempo amándote a la distancia, deseándote en silencio y ahora que te tengo, me siento feliz de que mi sueño al fin se hiciera realidad.

El hechicero contesto — Sé que te di muchos problemas cuando me volví un villano y cometí muchos errores que te lastimaron, pero tú siempre me perdonaste, siempre me amaste tal y como era. Quiero morir contigo y vivir para siempre juntos porque eres mi destino, mi lugar seguro donde regresar.

Luego de los votos, siguieron puede besar al novio, algún discurso sobre el matrimonio y ambos se besaron sellando la promesa de amarse para siempre en la salud, en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte les separe.

Luego de terminar la formalidad, fueron a una fiesta que hicieron sus amigos. Cuando tiraron el ramo, le cayó a Mary y se supone que era la siguiente en casarse según la tradición.

Loki comento – Aun eres muy joven para casarte

— Sí, mi esposo tiene razón, debes esperar hasta los treinta y cinco— comento Thor bromeando.

Mary se rio— Oye eso es mucho tiempo

Próximamente hubo un banquete, se tomaron muchas fotografías y bailaron el vals característico en las bodas, se besaron en medio de las luces y la musica romántica.

De luna de miel se quedan en un jubiloso hotel cerca de la playa, los niños se resguardan próximos al lugar; bien resguardados por su hermana mayor quien los cuidaba con dedicación.

Ambos tomaron champaña en el brindis, al final Thor no espero más para alzarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo a su habitación designada en velas, música romántica y pétalos de rosa adornando el nido de amor.

Lo arrastro tirándolo a la cama con desesperación para arrancar su ropa de un tirón y comenzar a besar su piel, mordiendo suavemente como si disgustara un postre delicioso que yacía dispuesto a ser lamido o devorado completamente. Loki no se quedó atrás en quitarle también los botones, sin tanto salvajismo, pero si deseoso de sumergirse en ese cuerpo musculoso que le hacía delirar y le robaba el aliento.

El hechicero se dio cuenta de la dureza de su hombría al masturbarle para luego abrir sus piernas para que permaneciera aquel hombre enorme entre ellas y le envolvió con sus muslos, el hombre no espero entrar en él tan rápido, tan fuerte que Loki no puedo evitar gemir hasta gritar del dolor por cada empuje frenético el cual se volvía más placentero, respiro hondo para abrazar aquellos fornidos hombros y buscar su boca, besándolo eróticamente.

Se dio cuenta que el hombre intentaba dominar sus impulsos fieros, obviamente temía hacerle daño y le trataba como una doncella indefensa.

— Más rápido, no me quiebro… No tengas miedo de hacerme daño, así que no te contengas y demuéstrame que eres una deidad en la cama, tómame como desees para eso soy tuyo y para eso eres mío— le ordeno mordiendo su oreja, rasguñando la espalda para acercarlo y hacer que los empujes se hicieran más fuertes, no quería que el rubio se sintiera cohibido o evitara lastimarlo cuando era algo reciproco y era capaz de aguantar la brutalidad de su lujuria.

_Puede que otros hombres le hirieron con juegos sadomasoquistas o imposiciones sádicas, pero no estaba roto y no tenía miedo de tener relaciones sexuales con la persona amada._

_Confiaba en su amado_

Thor le obedeció casi de inmediato, siguiendo sus dictámenes y buscando hacerle sentir bien…La habitación se llenó de gemidos altos en aquella apasionada noche donde dos cuerpos se unieron en medio del sonido del mar.

Las embestidas potentes se volvían profundas, el sudor y la penetración de aquel brutal macho que desborda en pasión acelerada se volvía cada vez más vertiginosa.

_Loki también era un amante dominante y exigente, que movía sus caderas como un experto… Le gustaba subirse arriba de él, cabalgar aquel animal indomable, moverse para sentirse lleno de su esencia y mirarlo a los ojos cuando lo hacían para ver el fuego envolverlo y atraparlo en el frenesí._

A la mañana siguiente Thor amaneció adolorido y con rastros de arañazos, chupetazos o indicios de saliva en todo su cuerpo pegajoso y al lado de una mujer voluptuosa que apretaba sus senos en su espalda, de inmediato grito como si fuera una pesadilla al darse cuenta que no estaba al lado de su marido.

La mujer se subió en sus piernas para frotarse y _Thor la tiro con temor de que fuera una desconocida, parecía tener miedo de que el hechicero pensara que le fue infiel cuando era demisexual y solo podría tener relaciones sexuales con alguien que tuviese un vínculo fuerte, al contrario, el hechicero era pansexual. Aunque preferían no ponerse etiquetas porque el amor, era amor si bien había leído sobre ello en un artículo y consideraba que no podría estar con alguien que no fuera su amado embaucador._

— No me toques, estoy casado— vocifero muy enojado, mostrándole su anillo.

El azabache cayo desde la cama y se rio a carcajadas, se había puesto un sostén y unas bragas verdes antes de que su esposo despertara— No seas tonto, soy yo

— ¿Loki? Casi me matas de un susto, podrías avisarme antes de cambiar tu forma— dijo con su corazón agitado ante el susto.

— Me alegra que seas tan fiel a mi, de igual manera ¿No crees que soy sexy? Esta es mi verdadera forma femenina, aunque puedo cambiar de color de ojos o cabello incluso modificar mi cuerpo haciéndome más voluptuosa o con cintura ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? ¿Quieres follar con mis ilusiones? — dijo acercándose de maneras provocativas, moviendo sus caderas como si no tuviera suficiente el día anterior de tener relaciones toda la noche como unos locos.

_Loki era una serpiente seductora y atractiva, siempre lo había sido, por eso caía en su trampa mortal cada vez sin remedio. Desde niños jamás podría decirle "no" a esos hermosos ojos verdes o a su sonrisa resplandeciente que iluminaba su mundo._

_ Toda la vida noto que su "hermano, enemigo y amante" era bueno manipulando o usando su cuerpo para controlar, también en la cama resultaba una deidad divina capaz de enloquecer al más cuerdo._

_Nadie se resiste a la tentación de Loki Laufeyson, la manzana prohibida que hasta ahora pudo devorar._

_ Los gigantes de hielo en especial los enanos son seres activos sexualmente, con un libido muy alto y pueden copular por días enteros sin cansarse, de hecho, necesitan mucho el cariño carnal de su pareja de vida, sienten muchos deseos incontrolables, una vez que encuentran su alma gemela deben ser satisfechos de inmediato; sus parejas ocupan tener mucha resistencia física para ser capaces de aguantar esas secciones de sexo intenso y desenfrenado._

— No quiero hacerlo con alguien que no se parezca a ti, además nunca he estado con una chica y no sé cómo hacerlo— dijo siendo bastante renuente, pero sabía era Loki y siempre se sentiría atraído por el en cualquiera de sus usuarios.

El azabache se sentó a su lado, agarrando su mano para que tocara sus muslos hasta sus partes íntimas – Solo debes meterlo en mi…

Thor lo cayo, con timidez quito su mano— Oye tampoco soy tan inocente para no saberlo solo que nunca estuve con una chica porque solo te amaba a ti y nunca me ha interesado nadie que no seas tú.

— Estaba un poco traumado con lo que Fandral hizo con este cuerpo femenino, aunque no fue nada comparado con tu versión malvada de otra dimensión… Sabes que confió en ti, ellos pudieron lastimarme, sin embargo, tú nunca lo harías, eres muy dulce siempre me das placer y no me obligas a hacer cosas que no quiero. Pudiste haberme tomado desde hace mucho tiempo, arrastrado y obligado a ser tuyo, a saciar tú deseos mil veces, pero no lo hiciste, no hasta que yo estuviese de acuerdo y te amara realmente, por eso te amo tanto ¡Tú me diste libertad, no eres como esos hombres que me usaron como su juguete sexual! – admitió con confianza porque entendía la diferencia entre el sexo que le dejaba un vacío interior al verdadero amor que le generaba felicidad.

— Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos o de que Fandral te hacía daño…En el pasado temía que tu u otros supieran sobre mis deseos o mi amor por ti porque era considerado un pecado, nunca quise lastimarte al ser indiferente cuando lo único que podía pensar eras tú, me imaginaba como sería hacerte el amor al tocarte… Y me odiaba por tener esta lujuria por alguien imposible, no era capaz de dejar esta pasión que me devoraba — agrego con tristeza por aquellos errores que cometió.

Loki se arrodillo, tocando su mejilla— Eso es el pasado, sé que me amas de todas las maneras, el solo le gustaba hacerlo con mis ilusiones y Black Adam era muy rudo, no se preocupaba por mí porque estaba ocupado siendo egocéntrico, me sentía como si no valiera la nada mientras tú me das valor. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

— Para mí eres hermoso en todas tus formas y colores quizá porque te amo completamente, deseo únicamente llenarte de felicidad y amor. — dijo lleno de una devoción y cariño asfixiante

— ¡Tú eres lo único que he amado! Deseo que me hagas el amor en este cuerpo, aspiro saber cómo hacerlo con alguien que me ama en mi forma femenina también y no quiere usarme como Fandral, deseo borrar el daño que los otros hombres me hicieron con tu amor y tus manos, tu masculinidad o tus besos— Dice poniéndole los brazos alrededor y besándole con avaricia.

— Lo haremos como tu desees, donde tú quieras o en la forma que tu digas… Sabes eres mi adoración y haría cualquier cosa por ti. — dijo como un esclavo sediento de su amo.

Loki añadió con su seducción — Sabes lo bueno de esta forma

— ¿Qué? — pregunto curioso.

— Que puedo quedar embarazada— susurro con cierta esperanza

— Ah ¿Eso es lo que quieres? — pregunto acariciándole tiernamente.

Loki contesto — Sí, ahora que nuestros hijos están creciendo tan rápido… Creo necesitamos a unos nuevos pequeños fruto de nuestro amor.

— ¿Ese es tu plan? Ponerte ropa sensual y frotarte encima mío, hacer que te toque hasta que diga que sí. — dijo susurrando.

Loki se levantó caminando por la habitación toda descarada— Ven por mí, tómame.

Thor no espero un segundo pegándole a la pared, de una manera diferente de como Fandral solía hacerlo— Tu plan funciono perfectamente, de igual manera te diría que sí porque siempre termino cumpliendo todos tus caprichos. Más vale que comenzamos a hacerlo, puede que no tenga mucha experiencia, pero he leído muchos libros de como complacer jotus en sus múltiples formas y como eres de genero fluido, sería bueno que disfrute todo lo que eres, dos sexos son mejor que no… Una mujer, un hombre y un jotun, puedo hacer el amor contigo en cualquier forma incluso con todos tus clones, porque es tu alma la que estoy enamorado, aunque también me atraer tu físico tan sexy.

— Oh has tenido muchas fantasías conmigo, follando clones a la misma vez ¿Eh? Yo también he imaginado algo similar con muchos clones de ti… Tu mente es muy pervertida, eso me gusta porque yo quiero que hagas conmigo todo lo que desees, me encanta esas ideas libidinosas. Y también veo estudiaste mucho, veré que tanto sabes, te pondré una nota en el examen… Claro debemos practicar primero. — dijo sugerente, le parecía irónico como el rubio no leía nada y le aburrían los textos, se dormía cuando se ponía a ver un libro sin embargo se aprendió toda una enciclopedia de su anatomía.

El hechicero dejo que la pasión aflore, sus cuerpos se buscan como si estuvieran hechos para estar juntos

Siempre que hacen el amor los truenos suenan y la intensidad desborda el alma.

**Tiempo después **

A los meses el plan de Loki funciono; nacieron trillizos, dos mujeres rubias de ojos azules y un niño de cabellos negros como los del hechicero.

Eran tan pequeños y tiernos, que se maravillaban de crear seres tan hermosos en un acto de amor.

Loki sostenía en brazos a dos y Thor le da chupón a la más pequeña, eran una pareja muy unida.

Billy alzo a una de ellas– Hola hermanita

— Yo la quiero ver— dice Darla con entusiasmo

Freddy añade— Debe ser muy poderosa, dado tiene los genes de un hechicero y un poderoso guerrero. De hecho, me pregunto ¿Que poderes tendrán los tres?

Shazam dijo— Es verdad además son muy lindos ¿Ya les pusieron nombres?

— Aun no le hemos puesto nombre— señalo el hechicero.

— Entonces porque no le decimos a una de ellas Dayana— dice Freddy emocionado.

— Como la mujer maravilla ¿enserio? Eres muy Friky

— Va ser tan fuerte como Wonderwoman porque tiene los genes super poderosos así que podríamos ponerle Clark al niño, Dayana y Natacha a las niñas. — dijo el aficionado a los superhéroes.

— O Ragnar como el de vikingos

— Mejor Kranos– dijo el amante a los video juegos.

Darla añadió— Me gusta más la princesa Sofía, Jazmin y el príncipe Erik

— En definitiva, no se llamarán así— dijo shazam

— Estoy con Billy— le defendió

— Tu siempre vas con Billy, parece que te gusta

— Claro que no— dijo defendiéndose.

— Internet dice que si es adoptado no es pecado— dijo el rubio peleando.

Shazam avergonzado grito — En serio, usas mis palabras en mi contra Thor

— El único que le gustan los chicos soy yo, aunque ustedes no son mi tipo— Dice pedro con indiferencia.

— Ya sabemos que te gusta el vecino de al lado, volviendo al asunto queremos que se llame Dayana y Billy me apoya— dice Freddy insistiendo

Darla siguió – Entonces debe llamarse la princesa Mulan

— Mulan ni siquiera es de la realeza, además Diana es una princesa también.

EL hechicero se ríe— Quizá podremos usar algunos de esos nombres para que no peleen, ya lo decidiremos.

Thor se quedó mirando a su familia, siempre quiso tener muchos hijos y ahora tenía de sobra… Se mostraba muy feliz por la vida que eligió, quizá no vivían llenos de poder, oro como en Asgard pero se sentía satisfecho, ese era su preciado hogar; era afortunado de tenerlos, de encontrar la persona adecuada, de amarla y ser correspondido, es un milagro el solo ser capaz de tenerle a su lado.

No muchas personas encuentran el verdadero amor aun cuando lo buscan desesperadamente pero el tenía la persona adecuada, aquella que había anhelado desde que era un niño.

Siempre tuvo deseos prohibidos, que ahora después de milenios se volvían correspondidos.

Toma la mano de su esposo y le beso cariñosamente como de costumbre, el hechicero le mira con ternura

— Te amo esposo, gracias por darme esta familia

Loki sonríe — Te amo más, tonto

Ambos ven a sus hijos crecer y envejecen juntos, duran más tiempo que un humano promedio quizás unos cuantos milenios, nunca dejan de amarse a pesar del tiempo.

Su amor es inmortal

* * *

Gracias por leer, en especial a clio1111

Aqui hemos llegado al fina, espero les haya gustado


End file.
